Nuestra Familia
by DivinaExtravaganza
Summary: Inukai Isuke nunca ha sido fanática de los niños hasta que cierta peliroja comienza a plantear la idea de tener hijos. Pasen a leer esta divertida historia y vean las aventuras e infortunios por los que tendrán que pasar el Team Sexy para poder cumplir el sueño de la tan anhelada familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooooola! He vuelto en gloria y majestad … okno XDDD**

 **En vista de que tuve algunos reviews (renata pozo, HallOfMeat, Y07, Legan Hanazono, AzuRush, RatchetPower-chan, damydark, franmich y Scarlett Kirishima GRACIAS A TODOS 3) (y añadidas a favoritos y esas cosas) en donde me pedían seguir con la historia del Team Sexy y su hermosa hija y adivinen que! Me animé y comencé a escribirlo así que espero que les guste. Acepto todo tipo de opinión, idea, dudas u cualquier cosa que quieran escribirme, todo es bienvenido! Dejaré en claro que este fic es básicamente comedia y romance, nunca escribiré algo realmente triste o que involucre el sufrimiento de los personajes, no sirvo para eso :/ así que pueden estar plenamente tranquilos con eso XD**

 **AVISO: Akuma no riddle y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Prologo**

Inukai Isuke nunca pensó que iba a ser capaz de formar una familia. Siempre pensó que aquellos miedos de la niñez no le permitirían ser feliz y a todos estos se le sumaba la repugnancia que sentía hacía los niños. Nunca supo el por qué pero realmente le desagradaban. No fue hasta que conoció a una idiota pelirroja que comenzó a replantearse la idea de formar una familia junto a ella, claro está que jamás se lo diría a la cara.

Haruki amaba ver a todos sus hermanos corretear por la casa mientras reían y gritaban, contrario a lo que pensarían otros, eso le ayudaba a relajarse y le ayudaba para estar todo el día con una sonrisa en el rostro. Haruki siempre había querido una gran familia, a pesar de que ya tenía una compuesta por sus hermanos. Pero lo que la pelirroja realmente quería era formar una familia propia con la persona que amaba. Solo había un pequeño problema… La persona a la cuál amaba era Inukai Isuke y ella detestaba a los niños o por lo menos eso creía pues cada vez que la pelirosa veía a uno comenzaba a decir cosas molestas y se sentía realmente incomoda cuando sentía la presencia de un niño. Haruki estaba segura de que Isuke no había matado a ninguno de sus hermanos porque sabía que todos ellos eran sumamente importantes para ella. Siempre pasaba por su cabeza la idea de formar una familia con Isuke aunque no estaba segura de sí la pelirosa estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. Las primeras veces que lo hablaron Isuke trataba de evadir el tema, luego de un tiempo esta comenzó a excusarse con el pretexto de no querer deformar su cuerpo por el simple hecho de tener un bebé, o que no sería capaz de levantarse todas las noches si el bebé lloraba, ella ni siquiera tenía horarios definidos, era imposible que se organizara con todas las cosas que un bebé requiere incluso llegó a decir que no quería un bebé por temor a que no fuera tan apuesto como ellas. Haruki siempre respondía que ella la ayudaría con todas esas cosas y aunque se lo dijera miles de veces, los pretextos de Isuke eran sólo excusas para ocultar a lo que realmente le temía. Después de un largo tiempo hablándolo, la pelirosa se quedó sin excusas convincentes y al verse acorralada pudo decirle la verdad a Haruki, realmente tenía miedo, miedo a fracasar como lo habían hecho sus verdaderos padres, miedo a arruinar la vida de una persona inocente, miedo de no poder amar a ese bebé como realmente se lo merecía. Haruki escuchó cada uno de los miedos de Isuke y cuando está por fin terminó, la pelirroja la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo. -Nada de eso sucederá porque me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti.- Haruki le dio una gran sonrisa a Isuke, una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaba a la pelirosa.- Yo estaré para arreglar tus errores y tú los míos. Estaremos juntas en esto.- las palabras de Haruki lograron calar en la mente de Isuke, esta accedió a intentarlo pero con la condición de que Haruki jamás la abandonaría en esta travesía. Haruki sólo le sonrió y acercándose lentamente depósito un tierno beso en los labios de la pelirosa dando por aceptado aquel trato.

Su vida se había tornado tranquila desde hace algunos años. Ambas dejaron de lado su vida de asesinas así como todas sus compañeras en Myojo. Las 13 chicas siguieron frecuentándose a través de los años, nunca perdieron contacto.

Haruki logró sacar adelante a su familia (aunque Isuke le ayudó un poco) y junto con Sumireko pusieron un concurrido restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. Isuke por su parte, trabaja en la empresa de su papá aunque sólo va a cuando se siente aburrida. Los beneficios de ser la hija del jefe de la compañía. El dinero ya no es problema gracias al éxito del restaurant, Haruki ni siquiera tiene que presentarse en él, así que ella e Isuke se van de viaje a menudo. Haruki, Tokaku y Chitaru se ven bastante seguido pues son compañeras de gimnasio y aunque Isuke no quiera admitirlo se ha hecho bastante cercana a Nio, Haru, Hitsugi y Suzu.

Sorprendentemente, Suzu es la más cercana a Isuke y Haruki, para Isuke es fácil abrirse con ella y así poder hablar de todos sus problemas y aquellas cosas que incluso no puede hablar con Haruki.

 **Capítulo 1**

Isuke no se había sentido muy bien desde hace una semana. Cada vez que se levantaba por las mañanas un desagradable mareo se hacía presente e inmediatamente debía ir al baño para vomitar. Los primeros días no le había dado tanta importancia, pensaba que era una simple gripe y nada más. Haruki se encontraba en Rusia por tres semanas mientras promocionaba las nuevas sucursales de su restaurant por lo que Isuke se encontraba sola en el departamento y nadie le había presionado para que fuese a ver un doctor. Al cuarto día no podía levantarse sin ver como la habitación giraba en todas las direcciones posibles así que decidió permanecer en la cama. De pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era Suzu.

-Isuke? Como estas? - la peligris estaba preocupada, Isuke le había contado de sus malestares en los días anteriores por lo que Suzu se preocupó.

-Un "Hola" no me vendría nada de mal- Isuke permanecía con los ojos cerrados para no marearse, logró escuchar un pequeño sonido de disgusto por el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, sí, sí, hola, ahora podrías decirme cómo estás? - Suzu realmente estaba preocupada, sabía que al no estar Haruki, Isuke no tendría a nadie que la obligase a ir a un doctor.

-Isuke está bien, sólo un poco mareada. Al menos no he tenido que correr al baño para vomitar.

-Isuke, deberías ir a un doctor. - dijo Suzu con un tono de voz serio.- ISUKE ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! - se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-No me digas que estás con la enana- la pelirrosa parecía molesta.

-Sí, vino a ayudarme con unas cosas, pero ese no es el punto, tienes que ir a ver un doctor, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte.- se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían rápidamente al teléfono- Yo también iré Isuke!- gritaba Nio haciendo que Isuke alejara su teléfono.

-Está bien, sólo dejen de gritar- Isuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Isuke, estas segura de que no es resaca lo que tienes ahora? - dijo Nio haciendo que Suzu comenzara a reír. - Nio tiene razón, ya sabes, como Haruki está fuera del país y todo eso... - ambas comenzaban a reír más y más fuerte. Isuke presionaba más y más su cara contra la almohada esperando a que las dos chicas se callaran, cosa que no ocurrió.

-Una resaca no es tan larga idiotas.- dio un suspiro.-Esta bien, iré siempre y cuando se callen un rato.

-Está bien! - gritaron las dos haciendo enojar más a Isuke. - Estaremos por allá como a las 3 así que tienes que estar lista. - dijo Suzu un poco más calmada.

-Está bien, adiós- Isuke colgó el teléfono sin esperar la despedida de las chicas pues sintió algo que subía por su garganta y amenazaba con salir por su boca, rápidamente corrió hacia el baño y expulsó todo lo que tenía. "Porque me pasa esto? " se preguntó a sí misma mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era que la causa de todo este malestar era haber comido algo en mal estado aunque no lograba descifrar que. Tomó un tranquilo baño que ayudó con las náuseas, se vistió y comenzó a ver la televisión hasta que sus amigas llegarán. Alguien tocó a la puerta e Isuke se levantó para abrir, para su suerte los mareos habían desaparecido.

-Hola! - dijo Nio saludando a la pelirrosa mientras entraba como si fuera su casa. Suzu le entregó una cálida sonrisa y también entró.

-Vaya, tienes un muy mal semblante- dijo Suzu al ver la cara de Isuke, esta sólo sonrió.

-Tú también te ves bien Shutou-san.

Nio estaba sentada en el sillón y parecía estar buscando algo dentro de su cartera, cuando encontró lo que buscaba se lo entregó a Isuke. Esta tomó aquella bolsa y la inspeccionó por todas partes antes de abrirla. Nio le sonrió gatunamente.

-Un regalo de mi parte. - Isuke abrió la bolsa, en ella habían cerca de 7 cajas de distintos tamaños y colores, sacó la primera que pudo alcanzar y comenzó a verla con más detenimiento. "TEST DE EMBARAZO" Isuke fulminó con la mirada a la rubia.

-Créeme que Isuke no está con el mejor humor el día de hoy como para tolerar este tipo de bromas.

-No es ningún tipo de broma Isuke- dijo Suzu un poco seria. - Nio y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que ese podría ser el posible diagnóstico.-

-Sólo es una indigestión.- Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Enserio? Piénsalo. Mareos, náuseas matutinas. Siquiera te has dado cuenta si te ha llegado tu período? - dijo Nio cruzándose de brazos. Suzu asintió, la chica tenía toda la razón. Isuke comenzó a recordar y efectivamente su período no había llegado hace un par de meses. Sintió como su rostro iba palideciendo. Se regañó mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes. No podía ser cierto, no estaba preparada en lo absoluto y para colmo, su idiota no estaba allí con ella. Haruki aún debía estar en Rusia por lo menos dos semanas más, no sabía qué hacer.

-Isuke te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálida. - dijo Suzu algo preocupada, la pelirrosa sólo asintió y apretó la caja.

-Creo que Isuke debe ir al baño. - rápidamente corrió al baño mientras ambas chicas la seguían de cerca. Isuke logró cerrar la puerta del baño con llave mientras que Nio y Suzu golpeaban del otro lado.

-Que? Isuke abre ahora! - Suzu gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-Isuke, vas a intentar con los test? - dijo Nio mientras pegaba su oído contra la puerta.

-Pueden callarse? - gritaba Isuke dentro del baño. Sacó una a una las cajas de aquella bolsa y comenzó a leer las instrucciones.- Como se supone que Isuke orine sobre todas estas cosas? - volvió a gritar.

-No lo sé! Nunca he hecho un test de esos! - gritaba Nio del otro lado.

-Sólo orina sobre la parte de color! - Suzu realmente comenzaba a preocuparse por la inteligencia de ambas chicas.

\- Son 7 jodidas cajas, nadie tiene una vejiga tan grande como para orinar sobre todo! - Isuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Maldijo a Nio por haber comprado tantos.

-Isuke sólo es un poco de orina en cada uno, que acaso no has leído las instrucciones que salen fuera de la caja? - Suzu estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Nio estaba con un ataque de risa.

-Al diablo con las instrucciones.- dijo Isuke mientras abría cada una de las cajas.

-Isuke, por favor no los arruines- decía Nio entre carcajadas. Pasó un tiempo en que todo quedó en silencio. Suzu y Nio acercaron sus oídos a la puerta para poder escuchar que es lo que estaba haciendo Isuke y porque se tardaba tanto. La pelirrosa abrió la puerta de imprevisto provocando que ambas chicas cayeran dentro del baño. Isuke sólo les dio una mirada desde arriba y salió del baño.

-Y bien? - preguntó Nio mientras se ponía de pie algo adolorida.

-Hay que esperar 7 minutos- dijo Isuke mirando sus uñas, estaba realmente nerviosa y no encontraba otro método factible para mantener sus emociones a raya. Después de 6 minutos Nio entró al baño y tomó las cajas.

-Ok, una línea azul es "felicidades, ahorraras mucho dinero", una línea roja es prácticamente un "consulte a un doctor" y dos líneas rojas es un "bingo!"- Nio leía cada una de las cajas. Isuke comenzaba a impacientarse, Suzu miró su reloj y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa.

-Isuke ya pasaron los 7 minutos.- Isuke se paralizó, una parte de ella quería saber los resultados pero la otra sólo quería salir corriendo de allí. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Se acercó a los test mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando estuvo frente a ellos los abrió de golpe y observó cada uno de ellos.

Suzu y Nio esperaban sentadas en la cama a que Isuke saliera y les dijera los resultados, al percatarse de que no había respuesta alguna por parte de la pelirrosa decidieron entrar al baño y vieron como Isuke se encontraba sentada sobre el inodoro mientras sostenía su cara con ambas manos. Las chicas se acercaron para ver los resultados. Dos test tenían solo una línea roja y los otros cinco marcaban dos líneas.

-Wow, 5 de 7 no está mal.- dijo Nio mientras seguía observando aquellos palitos plásticos.

-Isuke, debemos ir al doctor, estas cosas no son 100% seguras.- dijo Suzu acercándose a la pelirrosa, esta levantó su rostro lentamente.

-Tienes razón, esto no es seguro. Isuke no lo creerá hasta que alguien que sepa del tema se lo confirme.-

-Entonces que esperamos? Vamos de inmediato. - agregó Nio empujando a la pelirrosa y su amiga fuera del baño. Las tres chicas bajaron hasta los estacionamientos y se subieron al coche de Isuke.

Se dirigieron hacia el hospital más cercano.

-S-Si, debe haber un error, seguramente esas cosas estaban caducadas.- Suzu iba conduciendo. –E-estúpida enana, compraste los que estaban caducados.- Nio le dirigió una mirada por el espejo.

-Wow, la gran Inukai Isuke ha tartamudeado. Nunca pensé que tendría el privilegio de ver algo así. - Bromeaba la rubia.

-Cállate duende, Isuke no está nerviosa.-trató de sonar los más tranquila posible pero no estaba funcionando.

-Supongo que vas a llamar a Haruki, no? - Suzu interrumpió la conversación antes de que alguien saliera herido. Isuke se tensó en su asiento.

-Nadie va a llamar a Haruki, esto sólo es un resfriado del que ella no debe enterarse.- Suzu y Nio dieron un gran suspiro, la pelirrosa era realmente terca cuando se lo proponía. -He dicho NADIE. - la pelirrosa hizo énfasis en la última palabra mirando a Suzu directamente a los ojos, sabía que si ella no llamaba a Haruki, Suzu lo haría.- Además. - volvió a interrumpir- Si realmente estuviese embarazada no podría decírselo por teléfono. Esas cosas se dicen a la cara.- sorpresivamente tenía razón. Las tres chicas sabían que Haruki era capaz de tomar un avión ese mismo día al enterarse de aquella noticia.

-Bien, llegamos. - dijo Suzu estacionado el auto. Isuke sintió como aquella confianza surgida en los últimos minutos se desvanecía rápidamente. Las tres salieron del auto. Suzu miró a Nio y esta asintió, ambas tomaron a Isuke de cada brazo y comenzaron a entrar al hospital. -Creen que Isuke se va a escapar? - era lo que más quería en ese momento pero al verse presionada por ambas chicas ese plan se había ido a la basura. Suzu e Isuke se sentaron a esperar mientras Nio hablaba con la enfermera que se encontraba detrás del mesón de la recepción. Suzu pudo ver como las manos de la pelirrosa temblaban disimuladamente.

-Sabes? sería genial que fuesen gemelos.- Isuke fulminó con la mirada a la peligris sin que está se diera cuenta.- Alguna vez te dije que me encantan los niños?

-Alguna vez te dije que me desagradan los niños? - le respondió Isuke, suspiró resignada- Si crees que estas ayudando, estás haciendo todo lo contrario.- Nio corría hacia donde se encontraban las demás y les dijo que las iban a atender enseguida. Y al poco tiempo una enfermera les dijo que el doctor estaba listo para verlas. Suzu y Nio volvieron a aprisionar los brazos de Isuke y la llevaron hasta el cuarto en donde debían esperar al doctor. Un hombre de unos 40 años entró y le dirigió una sonrisa a cada una de las chicas. Sólo dos fueron correspondidas.

-Bien señoritas, díganme que las trae por aquí. - el hombre se veía muy amable pero a la pelirrosa no le importaba.

-Sospechamos que nuestra amiga- dijo Nio apuntando hacia Isuke. - Está embarazada. Sufre de mareos y nauseas por la mañana pero en la tarde estas desaparecen mágicamente.

-Tomó 7 test de embarazo y 5 dieron positivos.- agregaba Suzu.

-Además no le ha llegado el periodo. -agrego la rubia.

-Desde cuándo? - preguntó el doctor. Isuke desvió la mirada, no le parecía nada cómodo hablar de ese tipo de cosas con un hombre al cual acaba de conocer aunque este fuera un doctor.

-Desde aproximadamente dos meses. - dijo un poco molesta.

El doctor escribía todo en una pequeña libreta blanca.

-Ya veo, lo que podemos hacer es tomar una ecografía y ver si realmente es eso. Estos test no son 100% acertados.

-Por fin alguien cuerdo!.- gritó Isuke. El doctor sólo sonrió e hizo que la pelirrosa se recostara sobre la camilla.

-Quieres que tus amigas te acompañen o que esperen afuera. - preguntó el doctor. Isuke les dio una mirada a ambas chicas.

-Que esperen afuera. - dijo fríamente.

-Queee? - gritaron ambas al unísono.

-Estás loca? Y si noqueas al doctor para tratar de escapar? - gritó Nio.

-Doctor, por su seguridad deje que nos quedemos aquí- Suzu parecía realmente preocupada por la salud del hombre. "Estúpidas, ¿de verdad soy tan predecible? " pensó Isuke, era la segunda vez que lograban arruinar sus planes de escape.

-A mí no me molesta, pero la señorita tiene la última palabra.- dijo el doctor amablemente. Todos miraron a Isuke y esta sólo hizo un movimiento de hombros.

-No me importa.- las chicas asintieron junto con el doctor. El hombre se levantó y se acercó al mesón que tenía a su lado, se colocó unos guantes y tomó una botella blanca.

-Esto es un gel especial que nos ayudará a ver mejor tu interior. Puede que lo sientas un poco frío pero después de un rato pasará. Ahora, necesito que descubras tu estómago.

-Eso no es muy difícil- dijo Nio dándole un codazo a Suzu. Isuke las fulminó con la mirada. Subió su camisa dejando su vientre expuesto. Tembló al sentir aquel frío gel hacer contacto con su piel. El doctor tomó un aparato unido a la máquina que había un lado y comenzó a presionarla contra el vientre de Isuke.

-Isuke, tu interior es muy lindo! - bromeaba Suzu sin entender lo que estaba viendo en aquella máquina.

-Ok, este es tu estómago. Este es tu hígado... - el doctor iba nombrando uno a uno las cosas que aparecían en la pantalla. Parecía un Tour por el cuerpo de la pelirrosa. En un momento se detuvo bastante tiempo en el mismo lugar. Las chicas no sabían lo que estaban viendo.

El doctor comenzó a mover un mouse que iba conectado a la máquina y comenzó a moverlo mientras trazaba líneas sobre un objeto extraño.

\- Bingo! Aquí tenemos el causante de tus malestares.- dijo el doctor trazando un circulo sobre una mancha de color blanco que aparecía en el monitor.

\- Que es eso? Un tumor?- dijo Nio en un tono burlesco. Isuke rogaba para que fuera un tumor.

-Si fuera un tumor el doctor no estaría tan tranquilo.- dijo Suzu destruyendo cada pizca de esperanza en Isuke.

El doctor solo reía frente a las cosas que decían las chicas. – La verdad es que no es un tumor.- Isuke dirigió su mirada al doctor y este le sonrió.- Felicidades Isuke, tienes dos meses y medio de embarazo.- Isuke sintió que casi se desmallaba, ahora era oficial, un experto lo había confirmado, ya no podría seguir negándolo. Nio y Suzu aplaudían pero Isuke no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.

-No, no es posible, yo odio los niños, es completamente incompatible conmigo.- dijo la pelirrosa rompiendo su silencio, el doctor la miró y con una sonrisa dijo algo que Isuke nunca iba a olvidar.

-Puede ser que odies a otros niños pero nunca podrás odiar al tuyo. En el momento en que lo tengas en tus brazos y sus ojos miren a los tuyos sabrás que lo amaras todo la vida.- el doctor le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila.- Con respecto a las náuseas matutinas, te recetaré un antiemético y con eso deberías sentirte mejor.-

Salieron del hospital y entraron al auto, Isuke parecía estar en una especie de transe y no reaccionaba a ninguna de las palabras que las chicas le decían. Decidieron dejarla en su departamento para que descansara tranquilamente y se repusiera del shock, mañana vendrían a verla otra vez.

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Pobre Isuke, creo que está realmente asustada con todo esto del embarazo. Estúpida Sumireko, porque tenías que mandar a Haruki a Rusia?! No podrías haberla enviado en otra fecha :c**

 **Estúpida Haruki, porque se te ocurrió aceptar el viaje!? Isuke te matara cuando llegues :/**

 **Nio y Suzu son unas grandes amigas, bueno, Nio no es tan grande pero eso no viene al caso XD**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas noches! Como han estado? Yo aquí sufriendo por culpa del partido de Chile vs Uruguay :cc jdhksjhdkskldsl En fin, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho! 3 Por cierto, vi los primeros capítulos de Akuma no riddle doblado al inglés y debo decir que casi todas las voces me gustaron pero para mí desgracia la de Haruki no me gustó mucho, es demasiado demasiado DEMASIADO femenina para Haruki, sé que es una chica y todo pero Fumiko Uchimura la interpretó muy bien y no se :/ y por el contrario la voz de Isuke… HOLY SHIT, SUJETEN MI UTERO POR FAVOR! ESTO ES DEMASIADO PARA MI *-* ESA VOZ TAN PERRA JDSFHJFDGDSHFSAHD "CALL ME MISTRESS ISUKE" *0***

 **Agradecimientos para: Makki-chan, HallOfMeat, angel, Edi-sama, flakyrukia y katiadragon646**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock dejarán descendencia en este mundo yeeey! *-***

 **damydark me alegra que te haya gustado c: créeme que Haruki sufrirá cuando el bebé nazca HAHAHAHA**

 **Y07 Esperemos que Haruki no llore demasiado con la noticia XDD Isuke es fuerte, yo sé que saldrá de esta dignamente**

 **Sakurako-Vegeta estúpidas todas, porque no están con Isuke en este momento? :c la magia del Yuri todo lo puede *-* hasta embarazarla de gemelos si quiere XDD**

 **AzuRush Isuke se tragará todas sus palabras cuando vea a su precios bebé :3**

 **RatchetPower-chan yo me pregunto lo mismo 1313 cuántas veces lo habrán hecho... perdón, que habrán hecho... qldjqldjks no sé si podrían ser gemelos aunque podría escribir un one-shot acerca de eso 1313**

 **kali9105 Nio y Suzu son las mejores amigas que uno podría tener XDD las demás chicas también aparecerán así que espéralas c: HARUKI VUELVE PLZ**

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02 esos test son lo más inexacto que existe! Todos sabemos que Isuke tiene una personalidad tan extraña, no sabemos cómo podría reaccionar frente a ese tipo de presión XDDD (matándolos a todos... okno XD) TODO ES CULPA DE HARUKI, ELLA DIJO QUE SIEMPRE IBA A ESTAR CON ISUKE Y EN ESE MOMENTO TAN IMPORTANTE NO LO HIZO D: siempre tiene que haber un culpable y esta vez es Haruki porque no puede defenderse por estar fuera del país XD Suzu es la mamá de todas** **me encanta *-* algo debe tener Nio que Yuri la soporta 1313**

 **Capítulo 2**

Isuke había cumplido 3 meses de embarazo. Estaba a pocos días de la llegada de Haruki desde Rusia y aún no sabía cómo iba a revelarle aquella sorpresa. Suzu y Nio eran las únicas que sabían de esto, ni siquiera sus padres se habían enterado. Ella sabía que Haruki iba a alegrarse pero aun así se sentía nerviosa. El tiempo pasaba lentamente hasta que el ansiado día llegó. Isuke estaba esperando en el aeropuerto hasta que vio una inconfundible cabellera roja en medio de la multitud, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios al ver que la chica la había visto y la saludaba desde lejos, Haruki se acercó rápidamente hasta la pelirrosa y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la besaba de igual manera.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé Isuke-sama.- dijo Haruki mientras le daba cortos besos a su novia. Isuke aceptaba todos los besos y halagos. Tres semanas sin su idiota se habían hecho sentir.

-Igual yo.- Isuke se sentía realmente feliz de tener a Haruki a su lado. Mientras iban en el coche camino a casa, Haruki sacó un pocky y se lo puso en la boca, luego comenzó a acariciar una de las piernas de Isuke y esta le dio una mirada libidinosa.-Espera a que lleguemos a casa.- decía seductoramente. Una vez en el estacionamiento subieron rápidamente al ascensor mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Haruki comenzó a besar el cuello de Isuke mientras esta intentaba encontrar las llaves del departamento, en ese momento se maldijo por tener tantas cosas innecesarias en su cartera. Al abrir la puerta, Haruki dejó sus maletas a un lado, Isuke dio un salto y con sus piernas aprisionó el torso de Haruki, esta vez ella fue la que tomó el liderazgo. Haruki la sostuvo con sus brazos y caminó hacia la habitación. Lentamente dejó a Isuke en la cama y se puso sobre ella mientras le besaba el cuello y le desabotonaba la camisa. Cuando llegó a sus pechos tuvo la leve sensación de que habían crecido pero no le tomo importancia y con sus manos comenzó a masajearlos mientras depositaba gentiles besos en el cuello de la pelirrosa. Isuke gemía con cada caricia y sentía que con cada toque se acercaba más y más al cielo, cosa que nunca había sentido de manera tan extraordinaria. Haruki se percató de eso y dirigió su boca a ellos haciendo que Isuke soltara un ruidoso gemido.

-Estás más sensible de lo habitual.- dijo Haruki haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara. La chica lo asoció a la cantidad de días que habían pasado sin tener relaciones. Haruki continuó su camino y besó el vientre de Isuke pero un ruido las interrumpió. El teléfono de Haruki comenzó a sonar.

-No contestes.- dijo Isuke tomando a Haruki por el cuello de su camisa y besándola apasionadamente.

-Lo siento, puede ser algo urgente.- dijo la pelirroja separándose de la calidez del cuerpo de Isuke.- Hola? Oh! Fuyuka! Si, ya llegué.- Isuke maldijo en voz baja para que Haruki no la escuchara.- Si! No hay problema, los esperamos. Yo también los eché de menos. Si, nos vemos en un rato más, de acuerdo, adiós.- dijo Haruki apagando el teléfono. Estaba dispuesta a seguir con lo que había dejado inconcluso pero Isuke había vuelto a vestirse.

-Quien era?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa completamente falsa.

-Fuyuka, dijo que vendrían a vernos más tarde así que todavía tenemos tiempo.- dijo acercándose seductoramente al rostro de Isuke e intento besarla pero esta la esquivó.

-Isuke ya no tiene ganas.- la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a salir del cuarto dejando a Haruki completamente conmocionada.-

Para buena suerte de Isuke solo 2 integrantes de la familia Sagae llegaron para visitarles. La mamá de Haruki y Fuyuka. La matriarca de los Sagae por fin había salido de su larga estadía en el hospital, gracias al trabajo de Haruki, fueron capaces de pagar todas las cuentas y darle el mejor tratamiento para su enfermedad, ahora, la mujer rebosaba salud y se veía bastante bien. Fuyuka se había convertido en una jovencita muy apuesta, estaba en la Universidad y tenía muy buenas calificaciones. La madre de Haruki se había encariñado mucho con Isuke, a pesar de la personalidad confrontacional de la pelirrosa, había descubierto ese encanto oculto que poseía. Haruki no dejaba de preguntarles como estaban todos y como les iba en la escuela, era época de exámenes así que sabía que todos sus hermanos estarían agobiados. La madre de Haruki comenzó a hablar con Isuke y en más de una ocasión parecía querer decirle algo pero no lo hacía, Isuke notó esto.

-Isuke, cariño, porque no me acompañas un momento a la terraza, quiero tomar un poco de aire.- dijo la mujer dulcemente.

-Claro.- dijo Isuke acompañándole a la terraza, la mujer se sentó lo más alejada posible de la entrada y llamó a Isuke para que se sentara con ella.

-Ahora dime, cuando planeas decirle a Haruki que estás embarazada?.- Isuke quedó en shock. ¿Cómo lo había notado? No sabía cómo reaccionar, las palabras no salían de su boca, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-C-como lo sabe?- La mujer solo le dedicó una sonrisa y tomo una de sus manos.

-Una madre siempre se da cuenta.- Isuke pensó en su mamá, podría tener al bebé en sus brazos y no se daría cuenta, era muy denso para algunas cosas.

-Así que, cuando le contaras a Haruki? Estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho.- la sonrisa de su suegra lograba calmarla un poco.

-La verdad no lo sé. No sé cómo decírselo.

-Mira, realmente conozco a mi hija y sé que este tipo de noticias la alegrará demasiado, no debes tener miedo, ella merece saberlo cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón. Hoy mismo se lo diré.- Isuke dijo sin pensarlo producto de la mirada penetrante de la mujer, intentó sonreír de verdad pero estaba realmente preocupada. La madre de Haruki apretó su mano con suavidad tratando de darle toda la confianza que le faltaba en ese momento. Haruki se asomó por la ventana y las vio conversando.

-Que están haciendo aquí? Tomando aire?- Haruki sonrió y ambas chicas se levantaron y se acercaron a ella.

-Como lo supiste? Isuke se ofreció para acompañarme.- la mujer le dio una mirada de confianza e Isuke asintió.

-Vaya Isuke, que tierno de tu parte.- Haruki intentaba molestarla un poco. La pelirrosa le dirigió una mirada asesina y la golpeo en el estómago mientras entraba al departamento.

-No la molestes.- la pelirroja recibió otro golpe pero esta vez en el hombro por parte de su madre que también entró al departamento.

-Oye, se supone que tú eres mi madre.- dijo la pelirroja masajeando las partes golpeadas y también entró.

Ya era de noche y las Sagae se despidieron de la pareja para volver a su casa.

-Estas segura de que no quieren que las vayamos a dejar a casa?- preguntaba Haruki un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes Nee-chan.- Fuyuka se despedía primero.

-Nos vemos chicas, fue un gusto verlas.- la madre de Haruki salió por la puerta sin antes darle una mirada a la pelirrosa, esta solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Cuando se fueron, Haruki cerró la puerta y bostezó mientras estiraba algunos músculos de su espalda.

-Estoy tan cansada!- Bostezó de nuevo.- Vamos a dormir?- sugirió la pelirroja. Isuke aceptó y ambas se fueron a la cama. La pelirrosa sabía que ese era el momento de decirle a Haruki pero se tomó su tiempo tratando de reunir el valor que le faltaba.

-Haruki.- Isuke rompió el silencio. Haruki la acercó más a su cuerpo e hizo un ruido con la boca para que la pelirrosa supiera que si la estaba escuchando.-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- Isuke sentía como si mil mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, toda la valentía que había juntado se había ido al traste, por un momento quiso seguir omitiendo lo del bebé pero sabía que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo y más si se lo había prometido a la madre de Haruki.

-Te escucho.- dijo Haruki acariciando la nuca de Isuke con su nariz. Isuke tomo un poco de aire, sabía que tenía que hablar así que trató de relajarse lo más que pudo.

-Estoy embarazada.- la pelirrosa se dio un golpe mentalmente ya que producto de los nervios lo había dicho directamente, no podía creer que lo había hecho, espero por la respuesta de Haruki pero todo estaba en silencio. Dejó de sentir las caricias en su cuello y comenzó a sentir algo húmedo, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y vio como los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de lágrimas, Isuke se asustó.

-Isuke-sama, no hagas ese tipo de bromas.- dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.- no juegues con mis sentimientos.- soltó una pequeña risita que contagió a Isuke, la pelirrosa depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Haruki, luego se levantó y abrió un cajón para sacar un sobre blanco, volviendo a la cama le dio el sobre a la pelirroja.

-No estoy bromeando.- dijo Isuke sin despegar su vista de la de Haruki para que esta se diera cuenta de que no era una broma, esta tímidamente comenzó a abrir el sobre y sacó lo que contenía. Comenzó a ver cada una de las imágenes que tenía en la mano, eran ecografías. Haruki solo veía imágenes en blanco y negro y unos cuantos números a los lados, pero a pesar de no saber con exactitud lo que estaba viendo supo que Isuke le estaba diciendo la verdad. Más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la pelirroja, Isuke estiró sus brazos para abrazarla y volvió a besarla.

-E-estoy tan feliz.- decía entre lágrimas mientras las intentaba limpiar con sus manos.-Gracias Isuke-sama, gracias.- El corazón de Isuke comenzó a latir fuertemente producto de esas palabras, nunca pensó que Haruki se pondría tan feliz, nunca pensó que ella se pondría tan feliz. La abrazó un poco más fuerte y Haruki la besó repetidas veces, eran besos cortos pero llenos de sentimientos. La chica repitió mil veces las palabras "te amo".

-Te parece si seguimos con lo de esta mañana?- sugirió la pelirosa con una sonrisa seductora, Haruki volvió a besarla. Esta no sería una noche tranquila.

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana con más sufrimiento para Isuke!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUEEEEEEEEEENAS NOCHES QUERIDOS LECTORES! Espero que no hayan esperado tanto tiempo por el nuevo capítulo y si fue así, perdónenme :c En fin, para no alargar más la espera, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten mucho 3**

 **Agradecimientos** **  
** **Sakurako-Vegeta** **  
** **DaniHorta-13**

 **Y07: Haruki prepárate para vivir en el mismo infierno! Los cambios de humor son lo peor de un embarazo D:**

 **AzuRush: tan tiernas *-***

 **kali9105: no hay nadie que reemplace a Azumin y Fumiko** **Pensé en hacer una reacción así pero después pensé que Haruki podría creer que realmente Isuke no quería tener hijos con ella, que Isuke le diera la noticia como lo hizo debe haber confundido tanto a la pobre Haruki :cc prepárate porque viene más comedia XDDD Siempre he pensado que Eisuke es denso en algunas cosas por lo que tuve que incluir eso sí o si XDD las mamis son tan sabias c,:**

 **RatchetPower-chan Van a tener 9 como la mamá de Haruki akdkañfkal Haruki prepara tus habilidades culinarias pues esto se va a poner feo HAHAHAHAH *recibo los chocolates XD***

 **Aiharamei Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando c:**

 **TENSHINOKIRA aaaaw, aunque no me trates de "usted" que me siento vieja XDDD y como he dicho anteriormente, Isuke sufrirá mucho y Haruki aún más XDDD que bueno que te haya gustado c:**

 **damydark los veo en , aunque si buscas "akuma no riddle english dub" te pueden salir mejores opciones c: los Sagae van a mimar tanto a ese bebé después de todo será el primer sobrino de todos hajdlsksla y no sé porque siempre será que el PinkPocky tienen sólo hijas, algo raro debe haber ahí jajflaldñañs gracias y espero que sigas disfrutando al leer esto c:**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock la matriarca de los Sagae es la mejor en cuanto a bebés se refiere XDD el sufrimiento empezará poco a poco MUAHAHAHAHA y aunque es una etapa muy linda también es un poco dolorosa (yo aún no tengo hijos pero he visto a mi madre, tías, primas y amigas y es terrible, sobre todos los últimos meses :c si es tan doloroso como dicen mejor adoptaré ._. )**

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02 ósea, ellas hablan sus cosas pero en la cama... con sexo... akfjlakdks así es el TeamSexy XDD Las mamas tienen una intuición del demonio, yo lo sé! Siempre se dan cuenta de ese tipo de cosas! Y el papá será Haruki obvio, ya que Isuke será la pobre mujer que sufrirá los dolores del parto, eso merece un gran reconocimiento XDD**

 **Capítulo 3**

Haruki se encargó de que todos supieran que iba a ser mamá. Lo gritaba en el restaurant, lo gritaba en el gimnasio, lo gritaba en el centro comercial, lo gritaba donde podía haciendo que Isuke quisiera golpearla. Habían acordado no contarlo hasta que se cumplieran 4 meses, cosa que Haruki cumplió pero fue sumamente difícil. Ambas acordaron contarles a los padres de Isuke con una especie de regalo. Les darían una camisa con un gran "El/La Mejor Abuelo/a del mundo" impreso en ella y el resto sería solo sentido común. Cuando fueron a la casa de los padres de la pelirrosa, Haruki estaba realmente emocionaba, caminaba de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no podía aguantar las ganas de contarle a sus suegros pero Isuke la controlaba para que no fuera a decir nada que pudiese arruinar la sorpresa, cuando el padre de Isuke abrió la puerta para que pasaran, Haruki se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó fuertemente provocando que este no comprendiera nada de lo que pasaba así que solo atinó a responder el abrazo de la pelirroja. Por otro lado con Eisuke era más difícil tener ese tipo de demostraciones corporales así que la pelirroja solo le tendió la mano aunque la sacudió fervientemente, Isuke se golpeó mentalmente por pensar que esta sería una buena idea, agradecía a Dios que sus padres fueran tan densos como para darse cuenta de que escondían algo. Eisuke siempre fue un poco duro con Haruki, no porque le cayera mal sino porque sentía que estaba alejando a su "pequeña" hija más y más de su lado.

-Qué es eso?- preguntó el padre al ver los regalos que cada una traía. Haruki rio nerviosa sin saber que decir.

-Esto? Son regalos que hemos traído para ustedes.- dijo Isuke salvando a la peliroja. Su padre sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a la pelirrosa para recibir su regalo.

-No quieres saber lo que es?- dijo Haruki viendo que Eisuke no se acercaba a buscar el suyo. Este solo se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella. La pelirroja se lo entregó.- Deben abrirlo al mismo tiempo para que sea justo.- la peliroja desvió su mirada hacía su suegro que ya estaba sentado en el sofá luchando contra el papel que envolvía su regalo. Eisuke se sentó al lado de su esposo mientras las chicas se sentaban juntas frente a ellos. Isuke se sentía bastante nerviosa pues no sabía la reacción que podrían tener, aún seguía un poco insegura respecto al embarazo, seguramente su papá lloraría de felicidad pero su mamá era todo lo contrario, incluso en más de un momento pensó que este podría enojarse. Eisuke dirigía miradas de sospecha a las chicas.

-Están listos?- dijo Haruki tomando la mano de su novia. Ambos asintieron.

-Muy bien, ábranlos.- dijo Isuke, su papá comenzó a romper el papel rápidamente, ansioso por saber lo que era, siempre le habían fascinado este tipo de regalos sorpresas mientras que Eisuke lo habría calmadamente.

-Calma papá, la idea es que ambos lo abran al mismo tiempo.- Isuke regaño a su padre que solo sonrió disculpándose y esperando a que su esposo terminara de desenvolver su regalo. Cuando Eisuke terminó, ambos tuvieron una hermosa caja en sus manos, la abrieron para ver una camisa blanca. El primero en sacarla de la caja fue Eisuke, la estiró frente a sus ojos y vio aquel mensaje.

-Qué es esto?- Eisuke estudiaba cada palabra que leía. _Abuela? Pero si yo no soy abuela? ESTÁN DICIENDO QUE PAREZCO UNA ANCIANA?_ pensó, Isuke y Haruki miraban divertidas el lio interno que tenía el peligris.

-ESTO ES ENSERIO?- gritó el papá de Isuke, ambas chicas rieron, este se acercó hasta donde estaban y posó una de sus manos en el vientre de Isuke. La pelirrosa asintió. El castaño se lanzó hacía ellas y comenzó a abrazarlas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Eisuke seguía sin entender nada y solo miraba aquella escena.

-No entiendo, porque tanto llanto?- Eisuke se decidió por preguntar mientras se ponía de pie, su esposo se dio la vuelta y fue hacía donde estaba el peligris. Sin previo aviso lo abrazó y besó dulcemente.

-Eisuke cariño, vamos a ser abuelos!- Isuke se puso de pie y miró a su mamá que parecía más confundido que antes. No podía creer lo denso que era, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores y más hábiles asesinos de Japón no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Cómo?- Eisuke volvió a preguntar, su esposo se separó un poco de él y comenzó a reír, esto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.

-Cariño, nuestra hija está embarazada.- Tomo tiempo para que Eisuke pudiera asimilar las palabras que salían de la boca de su esposo pero cuando por fin las entendió el peligris les dio la espalda a todos. Isuke pensó por un momento que la noticia le había molestado pero aquel pensamiento se disipó cuando escuchó unos leves sollozos provenientes del hombre. Isuke se acercó a él y este la abrazó fuertemente.

-Mi precioso bebé.- Eisuke tomó la cara de Isuke y depositó un suave beso en su frente para luego regalarle una sonrisa que la pelirrosa le devolvió. Luego se acercó a Haruki y sin previo aviso la abrazó al igual que Isuke. Haruki quedó en shock por un momento pero luego correspondió el abrazo de Eisuke. Los hombres se veían realmente felices, Isuke nunca pensó que su mamá reaccionaría así frente a esta noticia, ahora se sentía realmente bien.

-Bueno, ya saben si será niño o niña?- preguntaba Eisuke sentándose al lado de su esposo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

-Deberíamos saberlo el martes.- dijo Isuke sentándose al lado de Haruki, la pelirroja volvió a tomar la mano de su novia.

-Espera, Isuke cuantos meses tienes?- el peligris preguntó aún sorprendido.

-Desde hace unos días son 4 meses.- Isuke sin darse cuenta posó una de sus manos sobre su estómago.

-Y han pensado en nombres?- el padre de Isuke se veía bastante interesado en el tema así que no pudo esperar para preguntarlo.

-Kosuke es un buen nombre.- opinó Eisuke provocando una mirada asesina de parte de su hija.

-Olvídalo mamá, es un nombre horrible.- Isuke se cruzó de brazos y miró desafiantemente a su mamá.- Admito que el nombre que le pusiste a Isuke es bastante bonito y a Isuke le agrada pero no voy a dejar que comiences a ponerle nombres a mi bebé.

-Entonces que nombre has pensado tú?- Eisuke adoptó una pose parecida a la de su hija.

-No lo he pensado, aún quedan 5 meses en los que Isuke puede pensar.- Haruki solo reía para amenizar el ambiente tenso que se había formado por un momento.

-Y tu Haruki? Has pensado en algún nombre?- dijo el padre de Isuke.

-Había pensado en Mizuki o Mei si es niña y Yuuki si es niño.- dijo Haruki mirando a Isuke, esta negó con la cabeza.

-No.- la pelirrosa no parecía convencida con ningún nombre.- Es mi bebé y me tomaré el tiempo de escoger un nombre perfecto, además, esos nombres de chico no sirven, mi bebé será una niña, no quiero un sucio mocoso en mi casa.- dijo la pelirosa sin pensarlo.

-Cariño, tu nombre es de chico.- interrumpió Eisuke ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la pelirosa.

-T-también es mi bebé.- dijo Haruki un poco nerviosa tratando de entrar en la conversación nuevamente.

-Va a tener tu apellido, no pidas más.- sentenció Isuke poniendo fin a la conversación de los nombres.

El tiempo pasó realmente rápido y se hizo de noche por lo que Haruki e Isuke se despidieron para volver a casa. Mientras se despedían y salían por la puerta Eisuke se asomó para molestar a su hija.

-Sigo pensando que Kosuke es un buen nombre!- gritó el peligris para que Isuke le escuchara. Esta se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una sonrisa asesina.

-Sigo pensando si quieren estar presentes en la vida de su nieto.- respondió la pelirrosa. El padre de Isuke también se asomó por la puerta.

-Claro que queremos formar parte cariño! Te amamos!- el castaño quiso arreglar la situación. Ambas chicas se despidieron y subieron al elevador. El castaño le dio un codazo en el estómago a su pareja.- Te lo dije, Kosuke es un nombre horrible, Isuke te hubiera matado si hubieras escogido ese nombre para ella.- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del departamento.

Al llegar a su hogar, Haruki se dirigió a tomar un baño mientras que Isuke encendió el televisor y se sentó en el gran sofá para poder estar más cómoda. El televisor mostraba un documental de la fabricación de los chocolates y la pelirosa sintió unas ganas irresistibles de comerlo y recordó que Haruki tenía sus provisiones de pocky's dentro de unos de los muebles de la cocina. A Isuke nunca le habían gustado los pocky's que comía Haruki pero la sed de chocolate era imparable por lo que decidió asaltar aquel tesoro de la peliroja. Al abrir el escondite se dio cuenta que a aparte de pocky's de chocolate, habían de otros sabores por lo que sonrió y cogió una caja de cada uno. Volvió al sofá y se sentó con sus piernas estiradas sobre el mueble. Más de 10 pequeñas cajas adornaban aquel lugar, la pelirosa comenzó a abrir caja por caja y al sentir el sabor de aquellos palitos de galleta con chocolate no pudo evitar soltar un sonido de total agrado. Después de un rato se dio cuenta que las cajas ya estaban vacías así que fue a buscar unas cuantas más y volvió a sentarse a ver la televisión.

Haruki decidió que era hora de salir del baño por lo que tomó una toalla y la envolvió a su cuerpo. Salió del baño en dirección a la sala para ver donde estaba la pelirosa y se sorprendió al verla con un montón de cajas de pocky repartidas a lo largo del sofá y del suelo. El pánico se apoderó de ella y rápidamente corrió hacia su escondite y soltó un grito al ver que la mitad de sus provisiones habían desaparecido. Isuke dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al sentir aquel desgarrador grito.

-Que sucede contigo idiota?- dijo arrodillándose en el sofá para poder ver en dirección a Haruki, la peliroja se levantaba del suelo lentamente y con un semblante completamente triste se acercaba a Isuke.

-Te los comiste.- dijo con unas pequeñas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos.- Te comiste mis pocky's!- dijo tomando a Isuke por los hombros.

-Y que con eso? Esta también es la casa de Isuke.- dijo la pelirosa totalmente despreocupada.

-Pero, siempre dijiste que no te gustaban!- volvió a reñir Haruki. Isuke se cruzó de brazos.

-Es culpa de tu hija, no de Isuke.- trató de excusarse. Haruki dejó de llorar mientras unos pensamientos aparecieron en su cabeza, comenzaba a verle el lado bueno al problema.

-Bueno, al menos jugaras conmigo al "pocky game"- dijo la peliroja acercándose a los labios de Isuke. Esta le envió una mirada de reprobación.

-Porque Isuke jugaría a algo como eso y contigo? Olvídalo, mejor me voy a dar un baño yo también.- sentenció la pelirosa mientras se levantaba del sofá y caminaba hacía el baño.

-No es bueno tomar un baño si acabas de comer!- gritó la peliroja antes de que Isuke cerrara la puerta, esta solo le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro.

-Como si fuera a importarme.- la pelirosa cerró la puerta fuertemente.

 **Isuke prepárate para perder tu curvilínea figura (aunque después la recuperaras XDD)**

 **Haruki prepárate para perder todas tus provisiones de pocky's HAHAHAHHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas noches queridos lectores, espero que la espera (XD) no haya sido muy larga c: Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que personalmente me ha hecho reír mucho mientras lo escribo XDD**

 **Muchas personas preguntaron por las demás chicas, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por los dioses! Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos la próxima semana 3**

 **Agradecimientos  
Denix-shin**

 **Y07: Haruki, complacerás al amor de tu vida o sacrificaras tus pocky's por ella? Que comience el juego! Akjflaks**

 **TENSHINOKIRA: akjdlaldla es que de verdad me siento vieja con el "usted" XDD trátame de "tú" te doy mi consentimiento c: Haruki será la gran heroína de esta historia si logra terminar cuerda hasta el final del embarazo XDDD**

 **AzuRush: escúchanos Dios de los pocky's, te rogamos que cuides a todos los amigos pocky's caídos en combate. Amén.**

 **Alracsoir: TENDRÁS QUE ESPERAR UNA SEMANA MÁS HAHAHAHAH**

 **Legan Hanazono: wiakdkaldkkas gracias ^-^ (tu si que sabes de las asesinas siendo madres XDD) espero que disfrutes los siguientes capítulos! Obvio que no me molesta, mientras más reviews más ganas me dan de seguir escribiendo c: Estoy segura de que algún día Haruki va a despertar con un cuchillo cerca de su cuello mientras Isuke duerme tranquilamente a su lado XDDD Siempre he creído que Eisuke rinde en un 100% en su trabajo como asesino pero en la vida familiar es un cero a la izquierda XDD (No sé porque pero me imagino a Isuke diciéndole a sus padres que le llegó el período por primera vez y ambos gritando por la casa "MI BEBÉ VA A MORIR" XDDD)(PD: aún espero el nuevo capítulo de tu fic "Reencuentro" NECESITO FAMILIAS COMPLETAS Y FELICES D:)**

 **kali9105: preguntándole como se hacen los bebés? XDDD todos esperamos a Kosuk-patada voladora esquivada- perdón, al bebé con ansias c:**

 **RatchetPower-chan: lo siento por actualizar tan tarde :c generalmente actualizo a las 8 pm(hora de Chile) pero esta vez me retrase (y hoy también XD) yo creo que Isuke se hará famosa con ese libro y lo complementará con los vídeos de ejercicios para adelgazar después del embarazo XDD 12 hijos?! :0 cuál es el afán del fandom en hacer sufrir a Isuke, no lo entiendo :/ okno XDDD *recibe los chocolates y se los da a Isuke porque anda con un antojo de los mil demonios XD-**

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02: a todos nos gustaría un matrimonio así :$ kjdlakdlals EISUKE DEJA DE SER TAN DENSO! HASTA TU ESPOSO SE DIO CUENTA ANTES! Estoy segura que Isuke diría algo como: sólo sacará el gusto por los pockys, nadie sabrá que es hija tuya* akjdlaks gracias por leer c:**

 **damydark: Haruki saca todos tus dones culinarios XDDD y las demás chicas seguirán apareciendo c:**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock: Eisuke todavía no está seguro del embarazo XDDDD Pobre Haruki tratando de satisfacer a su Isuke-sama XDDD**

 **Capítulo 4**

Haruki no podía dormir pensando que al otro día sabría el sexo de su bebé. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana y se sentía demasiado impaciente, de vez en cuando miraba a Isuke mientras dormía plácidamente, no entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila en un momento como este. Se quedó viéndola por bastante tiempo. Quitó unos pocos mechones rosa que cubrían el rostro de la mujer, después comenzó a acariciar aquel cabello suavemente pero con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Isuke, sabía que eso la pondría de un humor terrible y por su propia seguridad no quería verla enojada a esas horas de la madrugada Aún se sentía en éxtasis con todo esto del bebé, aún le costaba aceptar que eso le estaba pasando, se sentía demasiado feliz, feliz por tener a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo a su lado, feliz porque el amor de ambas se vería reflejado en el pequeño ser humano que se estaba formando dentro de la pelirrosa. No podía pedir nada más. De un momento a otro escuchó un pequeño ruido y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su novia, estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos anaranjados.

-Tendrías que estar durmiendo, que se supone que haces?- dijo Isuke mirando como una de las manos de la pelirroja seguía entre sus cabellos. Haruki la miró nerviosa saliendo del trance en el cual se encontraba. "Felicidades Haruki, la despertaste" pensó para sus adentros. Isuke seguía esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelirroja pero esta parecía que no iba a responder. Haruki estaba realmente preocupada de haber hecho enojar a la pelirrosa. Había notado pequeños cambios de humor en ella por lo que no quería que explotara en rabia.- No puedes dormir?- volvió a preguntar. Haruki solo asintió sin decir nada. Isuke pensó que parecía una niña pequeña y asustada, creía que era lindo, se recostó de espaldas e hizo que Haruki se acercara a ella. Haruki no entendía que era lo que la pelirrosa tenía en mente pero le hizo caso y se acercó a ella. Isuke le tomó el rostro y lo puso sobre su pecho.- Solo por hoy te dejaré dormir así- Haruki se sentía realmente a gusto y abrazó el torso de Isuke, esta comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la pelirroja haciendo que se relajase totalmente y al cabo de unos minutos ambas se quedaron dormidas plácidamente.

Al estar tan relajadas no escucharon la alarma que sonaba por todo el departamento. Isuke despertó primero producto del estridente ruido que provenía de su celular y al ver la hora se levantó rápidamente de la cama haciendo que Haruki cayera al suelo y también despertara. Normalmente a Isuke no le molestaría llegar tarde a cualquier parte pero esta era una ocasión especial y aunque no quisiera admitirlo estaba realmente emocionada así que corrió al baño para alistarse mientras Haruki recién parecía comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una vez que Isuke salió del baño empujó a la pelirroja dentro para que también se alistara. Cuando por fin estuvieron listas bajaron hacia el subterráneo en busca del auto pero una llamada las detuvo.

-Es Tokaku.- dijo la pelirroja entrando en el auto.

-Que rayos quiere ahora?- dijo Isuke molesta mientras buscaba el extremo del cinturón de seguridad. Haruki contestó el teléfono y solo escucho una lista interminable de insultos hacía ella e Isuke, los que parecían ser de distintas personas.

-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN? LLEVAMOS DOS HORAS ESPERANDOLAS! SE SUPONE QUE IBAMOS A ALMORZAR TODAS JUNTAS- era la voz de Tokaku y parecía realmente enfadada. Haruki puso su teléfono en modo altavoz para que fuese más fácil hablar mientras manejaba. Ninguna de las chicas parecía entender el porqué del enojo de Azuma.

-Quien rayos te crees para hablarle así a Isuke? Que no sabes que vamos camino al doctor idiota insensible?- Haruki rio por lo bajo, escuchar a Isuke llamar a alguien más "insensible" le resultaba enormemente gracioso.

-PORQUE IRÍAN AL DOCTOR A ESTA HORA? NO SE SUPONE QUE SU HORA ES A LAS 5 DE LA TARDE?- Tokaku parecía cada vez más y más irritada.

-ASÍ ES VIRGEN! NO SE PORQUE SIGUES GRITANDO.- ahora era la pelirrosa la que comenzaba a exaltarse. Haruki acariciaba lentamente el hombro de su novia para que esta se calmara un poco.

-QUE ACASO NO HAN VISTO LA HORA PAR DE IDIOTAS?- al parecer lo de "virgen" no le había caído muy bien a la peliazul. Junto con ella estaba Haru, Hitsugi, Nio, Suzu y Chitaru. Por un lado Nio, Hitsugi y Suzu estaban tratando de contener la risa y por el otro Haru y Chitaru trataban de calmar a Tokaku. Haruki se sintió atacada al ser llamada idiota por otra persona que no fuese Isuke. Ambas miraron la hora en el teléfono de la pelirroja y efectivamente eran las 1:30 pm, estaban totalmente desorientadas al despertar y sabían que tenían que salir a algún lado por lo que su subconsciente les jugó una mala pasada y las confundió con la hora.

-Tokaku tiene razón.- la pelirroja miró a su novia y esta parecía aún más irritada, no podía tolerar el estar equivocada.

-PIENSAN VENIR O NO?- Tokaku seguía gritándole al teléfono. Haru parecía avergonzaba pues mucha gente parecía estar mirando en dirección a aquella ruidosa mesa.

-Azuma, la gente está mirando, podrías tranquilizarte un poco?- Chitaru parecía igual de avergonzada que Haru. Haruki se dio cuenta de que la pelirrosa no iba a disculparse por lo que tomó control en la conversación.

-Lo sentimos Tokaku, nos despertamos de golpe y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.- Haruki comenzaba a disculparse y la rabia de Azuma parecía disminuir.- Nos vemos en el centro comercial en 10 minutos. De verdad lo sentimos.- Tokaku dio un largo suspiro a través del teléfono.

-Habla solo por ti.- escuchó como Isuke gritaba del otro lado de la línea y la conversación se cortaba.

-Estarán aquí en 10 minutos.- dijo la peliazul mientras guardaba su teléfono.

-Les dije que era buena idea llamarlas para corroborar nuestro lugar de encuentro.- dijo Nio mientras bebía un poco de gaseosa.

-Últimamente andan con la cabeza en la nubes no?- agregaba Hitsugi apegándose a Chitaru.- Inclusive pensaban ir al doctor antes de juntarse con nosotras, sin embargo era todo al revés.-

-Pensé que Haruki se pondría un poco más seria con esto del embarazo pero veo que no fue así.- Suzu masajeaba sus sienes tratando de calmarse, realmente esa pareja eran un par de idiotas.

Isuke y Haruki llegaron al centro comercial y comenzaron a buscar a las demás chicas, vieron como Nio las saludaba desde lejos y se dirigieron hacia allá. Una vez llegaron, Nio y Haru se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Isuke, se arrodillaron en el suelo hasta quedar justo a la misma altura del vientre de Isuke.

-Bebé! Me escuchas?- Nio daba golpecitos en el vientre de Isuke simulando que esta era una puerta.- Soy yo, Nio!

-Bebé, soy yo, la tía Haru! Me alegra mucho conocerte.- Haru parecía imitar a Nio, era la primera vez que veía a Isuke después de saber que estaba embarazada y eso la ponía muy contenta. Haruki se contagió y también se arrodilló junto a las chicas, besó el vientre de Isuke y luego puso su cara contra él.

-Soy yo, tu papi!- las tres chicas estaban realmente entretenidas con todo esto, tanto que no habían notado la pequeña vena que se había levantado en la frente de Isuke. Al no escuchar sonido alguno de parte de la pelirrosa y/o de las demás chicas, decidieron sentarse tranquilamente antes de que una masacre ocurriese.

-Así que hoy sabrán el sexo del bebé no?- preguntó Suzu mirando a ambas chicas. Los ojos de Haruki brillaban como nunca mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Recuerden que deben estar en el hospital a las 5- agregó Haru.

-De la tarde.- dijo Hitsugi explotando en risa junto con Nio.- Hay que especificarlo para que no se confundan otra vez.-

-Las enanas parecen estar divirtiéndose.- dijo Isuke cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. Nio e Hitsugi la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Que te gustaría que fuera?- pregunto Chitaru a la pelirrosa. Isuke ni siquiera lo pensó.

-Definitivamente una niña- contestó la pelirrosa sin titubear.- Los niños son demasiado desordenados y sucios.

-Y si es niño?- Tokaku interrumpió a la pelirrosa haciendo que esta le dirigiera una mirada amenazadora.

-Isuke sabe lo que lleva dentro.- trató de sonar segura.

-Y como lo sabes?- Tokaku no le despegaba la vista. Seguía molesta por lo de esa mañana asi que quería hacer enojar a la pelirrosa.

-Solo lo sé y ya.- sentenció la mayor. Tokaku frunció el ceño.

-Ojalas sea un niño.- la peliazul miraba a Isuke desafiantemente.

-Quien te crees que eres para opinar sobre eso?- Isuke tenía una sonrisa realmente falsa en el rostro.

-Es un país libre.- ambas chicas ejercían cada vez más y más presión sobre la mesa.

-Isuke no opina acerca de tu relación con la reina de las abejas ni de porque no le demuestras cariño en público.- Isuke sabía que había tocado una fibra sensible en la peliazul. Hace unas semanas Haru le había comentado lo tímida que llegaba a ser la ex asesina en los momentos de demostrar afecto en público como tomarse de las manos o besarse.- Si, lo se.- la pelirrosa sonaba desafiante.

-Si no estuvieras embarazada te golpearía hasta que…- fue interrumpida por la pelirrosa.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.-

-Ya te patee el trasero una vez, perfectamente podría hacerlo otra vez.- hasta este punto ambas chicas estaban casi a punto de golpearse de no haber sido por Suzu que las golpeo en la cabeza a ambas.

-Cada vez que nos juntamos pasa lo mismo. Creo que están lo suficientemente grandes como para seguir con estas peleas.- Ambas chicas se dirigieron una última mirada de odio para después ser reconfortadas por sus respectivas parejas.

El tiempo pasó volando hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse y las chicas subieron a su auto para ir hacía el hospital, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que fueran las 5 por lo que tuvieron que esperar un momento en la recepción. Cuando el doctor las hizo pasar a la habitación las dos chicas estaban sumamente nerviosas, no sabían lo que les esperaba. El doctor hizo que la pelirrosa se recostara en la camilla y prosiguió a untar el vientre de esta con una fría vaselina, Isuke se estremeció al sentir el contacto contra su piel. El doctor comenzó a mover la maquinita redonda por todos lados hasta encontrar al bebé.

-Ahí está su bebe.- el doctor les sonreía mientras que ambas estaban absortas en la pantalla frente a ellas.- Está bastante bien, no se ve ninguna anomalía por lo que pueden estar tranquilas acerca de eso.- Haruki dio un gran suspiro y apretó suavemente la mano de Isuke quien no dejaba de ver aquella pantalla.- Muy bien, están listas para saber el sexo de su bebé?- preguntó el doctor dirigiéndole otra gran sonrisa a las chicas para que estas no estuvieran tan tensas. Ambas asintieron y el hombre comenzó a trazar unas pequeñas líneas en donde se encontraba la imagen del bebé, hizo un par de movimientos sobre el vientre de Isuke y se quedó quieto.- Ahí está.

-Que se supone que estamos viendo.- Isuke trataba de encajar la imagen que estaba viendo pero no encontraba ninguna comparación, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba observando.

-Les presento a su pequeña hija.- dijo el doctor tomando por sorpresa a ambas chicas. Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Haruki quien inmediatamente comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Isuke esbozó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Te lo dije.- Isuke apretó la mano de la pelirroja. El doctor se despidió de ambas y las dejó solas en aquella habitación. Isuke se levantó de la camilla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Haruki.- Estas feliz?- preguntó la pelirrosa mientras limpiaba unas pocas lágrimas de la cara de su novia. Haruki asintió y envolvió entre sus brazos a Isuke. La pelirrosa acarició una de las mejillas de la pelirroja y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

 **Yo sé que en el fondo Tokaku e Isuke serán grandes amigas 3 del amor al odio hay un paso y viceversa XDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENAS NOCHEEEEES! Discúlpenme por favor por subir el capítulo a estas horas pero resulta que en mi país es feriado y yo todavía creo que es domingo XDD Antes que nada quiero aclarar algo que me dejó realmente extrañada, muchos de sus reviews decían que el capítulo anterior había sido demasiado corto y extrañamente ese capítulo fue el que más palabras ha tenido XDDDDD debe haber magia negra involucrada por ahí kdsjhgjahdsgjsda Bueno, espero que disfruten el capítulo, espero sus reviews, dudas, consultas, sugerencias, opiniones, insultos no porque se los devuelvo y x 10 HAHAHAHHAH okno.**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **los-calcetines  
y8689i5n8m68bynr**

 **JAK3: gracias! Deberíamos hacer un altar para Haruki XD**

 **damydark: todo es culpa del destino, el (E Isuke XD)es el que quiere que tengan sólo niñas :/**

 **Legan Hanazono: "pelirojas sujeten las correas con fuerza o si no las chicas se matarán !" Siento ser parte de esa presión pero LO NECESITO! XDDDD nos estamos leyendo c:**

 **RatchetPower-chan HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! QUIEN GANA!? XDDD ahora es una, después pueden venir los otros 11 bebés 1313 qlfjqlkss *Isuke recibe los dulces y pockys pero no dice "gracias"* XDDD**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock ME HAS DADO UNA GENIAL NO IDEA HAHAHAHA yo les hablaba así a mis sobrinos y me gané más de alguna mala cara por hacerlo XDD**

 **TOKAKU TODOS SABEMOS QUE ESA BEBÉ TE VA A AMAR! Deberías ser su madrina XDD**

 **Capítulo 5**

Haruki e Isuke estaban felices al saber que el tan esperado bebé sería una niña. Apenas salieron del hospital, la pelirrosa fue a la casa de Tokaku y Haru única y exclusivamente para restregar las pruebas y ecografías en el rostro de la peliazul. Habían sido unas semanas bastantes calmadas, Haruki había tenido que atender unos pequeños asuntos del restaurant pero había pasado la mayoría del tiempo con Isuke. La mayor fantaseaba con las miles de combinaciones de ropa que compraría para la bebé mientras que Haruki pensaba en métodos infalibles para ahuyentar hombres y mujeres que se acercaran a su bebé con malas intenciones.

Isuke había empezado a notar que su ropa ya no le quedaba tan bien como antes, a pesar de tener 5 meses su vientre aún no se veía tan abultado, solo había cambiado un par de tallas. En vista de que necesitaba ropa nueva arrastró a Haruki hacía el centro comercial con el pretexto de conseguir nueva ropa para la bebé.

-Estas segura de que solo compraremos ropa para la bebé?- Haruki no creía nada de lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho.

-Claro!.- Isuke tenía una sonrisa realmente falsa.- Aunque si veo algo que me guste, lo compraré.- sentenció la pelirrosa y Haruki no pudo hacer nada más, sacó un pocky de chocolate y lo puso en su boca, sería un día largo.

Pasearon por algunas tiendas que a Isuke le habían llamado la atención. La pelirrosa no estaba muy contenta por tener que cambiar su modo de vestimenta debido a su condición y Haruki lo había notado pues a estas alturas estaría cargando una bolsas con ropa, sin embargo solo llevaba 3.

-Esta ropa maternal es tan aburrida.- decía la pelirrosa mientras miraba unos vestidos demasiado grandes para su gusto. Solo pensaba en el mal gusto que tenían los diseñadores de aquella ropa.

-No creo que estén tan mal Isuke-sama, aunque todavía no necesitas ese tipo de ropa. Además, cualquier cosa que te pongas se verá bien en ti.- la pelirroja besó la mejilla de su novia haciendo que esta sonriera. A Isuke le encantaban estas adulaciones.- Oye, no se supone que iríamos a comprar ropa para la bebé?- se le había olvidado completamente el propósito de esa salida.

-Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta?- Isuke dejó aquel vestido en el colgador y siguió caminando por la tienda hasta que en un momento se detuvo, cosa que llamó la atención de Haruki.

-Te sientes bien?- dijo la pelirroja un poco preocupada.

-Solo tengo ganas de ir al baño.- Isuke salió de la tienda y se dirigió al baño dejando a Haruki dentro de la tienda mientras pagaba por la ropa. Haruki salió de la tienda y corrió hacía los baños pero Isuke ya había salido.- Primera vez que voy a un baño en un centro comercial. Es asqueroso.

-Sabes, mi madre dijo que después de los 4 meses las ganas de ir al baño aumentan, debe ser por eso.- la madre de Haruki había hecho una lista totalmente detallada de casi todos los cambios que sufriría el cuerpo y la mente de Isuke a través del embarazo por lo que Haruki había tomado pequeñas precauciones, sobre todo con lo de los cambios de ánimo.

-Odio esto. Sigamos.- dijo Isuke caminando hacía la siguiente tienda que era exclusivamente ropa de niños. Al entrar se dieron cuenta que habían muchas familias con niños. A Haruki no parecía importarle pero Isuke se detuvo antes de entrar en la tienda, cosa que la pelirroja vio y para evitar que huyera le tomó de la mano y le obligó a entrar a la tienda. Ya aceptaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Isuke-sama no se supone que estamos aquí para comprar ropa para la bebé?- la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa que irritó un poco a Isuke, esta solo miró hacía un lado.

-Porque rayos hay tantos mocosos?- Isuke miraba cada una de las pequeñas figuras que corrían por toda la tienda gritando y saltando de un lado a otro.

-Será porque esta es una tienda de ropa para niños?- Haruki quiso reír pero la mirada fulminante de Isuke le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Que molesto.- dijo la pelirrosa con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro mientras esquivaba a un pequeño niño que pasaba por su lado. Se dirigió hacia la sección de bebés y comenzó a inspeccionar cada prenda rosa que sus ojos veían. Nunca pensó que ver ropa de bebé sería tan divertido y gratificante. Haruki tuvo que dejar unas cuantas bolsas de ropa en el auto ya que se le hacía casi imposible cargarlas todas. Habían recorrido casi la mitad del centro comercial cuando Isuke sugirió que se sentaran y comieran algo.

-Estas cansada?- Haruki se atrevió a preguntar. Antes del embarazo, la pelirrosa nunca hubiese sugerido algo así, ni siquiera al haber recorrido todo el centro comercial.

-Bastante.- dijo Isuke dando un suspiro mientras se sentaba. Nunca imaginó que uno de sus más queridos hobbies fuese tan agotador. Haruki también se sentó y ordenaron su comida. La madre de Haruki le había hablado sobre los famosos "antojos" de embarazadas y estaba pensando en eso cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia los pechos de su novia.

-Es idea mía o tus pechos volvieron a crecer?- dijo Haruki sin pensarlo. Isuke le dirigió una mirada desinteresada y siguió comiendo.

-Y supongo que eso te molesta, no idiota?- contestó la pelirrosa haciendo que Haruki riera.- Pues acostúmbrate, el doctor dijo que seguirán creciendo.- Isuke comió otro bocado y notó un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Haruki.

-Y vaya que me voy a acostumbrar.- dijo la pelirroja mientras levantaba una de sus piernas y acariciaba las de su novia. Isuke sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la mano de Haruki.

-A Isuke le encantaría aceptar tu propuesta pero...- hizo una pausa y dejó de acariciar la mano de la pelirroja.- El centro comercial a drenado todo el placer que puedo ofrecer por día, además ya estoy cansada.- la sonrisa que tenía la pelirroja se fue convirtiendo en una mueca de tristeza.

-Eso no es justo!- dijo Haruki estrellando su rostro contra la mesa.- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos, creo que estoy a punto de volverme loca.- Isuke acarició la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Ya te he dicho que últimamente estoy exhausta.- Haruki seguía con el rostro sumergido en la mesa, aunque Isuke no quisiera, idearía algún plan para poder acostarse con su novia al llegar a casa. Cuando algo se alojaba en la mente de Haruki, era casi imposible que desapareciera tan fácilmente. -Ya estoy cansada, nos vamos?- la pelirrosa sacó de sus pensamientos a la otra chica. Las palabras de Isuke sonaron más que una petición, una orden así que Haruki no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, pagó la cuenta y se dirigió hacia el auto.

Una vez en su hogar, Isuke se recostó en la cama y llamó a Haruki para que le hiciera compañía. La pelirroja la siguió hasta la habitación y se recostó a su lado. Isuke comenzó a tocar su vientre en distintos lados cosa que puso en alerta a Haruki.

-Sabes, Isuke se ha sentido extraña todo el día.- eso asustó un poco más a Haruki.

-Te duele algo?- la pelirroja quería saber que ocurría para poder calmarse un poco y dejar de pensar en cosas malas.- Podría ser el cansancio.-

-No, no es eso.- la pelirrosa tomó la mano de su novia y la colocó en una parte especifica de su vientre tomándole por sorpresa.- Aquí, siento un movimiento extraño. Será la bebé?- Isuke realmente era inexperta en esto del embarazo. Haruki había sido testigo de los embarazos de su madre por lo que más de alguna vez había visto y sentido como se movía su vientre cada cierto tiempo. Suspiró aliviada al saber que no era nada malo y prosiguió a prestar atención a lo que su mano sintiese. De pronto sintió un pequeño golpecito proveniente del vientre de Isuke.- Ahí! Lo sentiste? – dijo la pelirrosa asustando a Haruki.

-Sí, lo sentí.- una gran sonrisa iba apareciendo en el rostro de la pelirroja. Lentamente acercó su cabeza al vientre de Isuke y así poder sentir los movimientos del bebé.

-Qué crees que sea?- Haruki se burló mentalmente de la inexperiencia de la pelirrosa.

-Es la bebé.- dijo depositando un beso en el lugar donde antes sintió el golpecito.- De seguro se está moviendo.- Isuke suspiró.

-Lo ha estado haciendo desde hace un par de días. Isuke no pudo dormir bien por eso.- la pelirrosa cerró sus ojos un momento.- Sabes?- dijo llamando la atención de Haruki que se separó del contacto con su vientre y la miró al rostro.- Se parece a ti, no se queda tranquila ni un segundo.- la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Haruki. Esta se acercó y beso los labios de Isuke. La pelirrosa respondió el beso y aprisionó el cuello de Haruki con sus brazos haciendo que esta se acercara más a su cuerpo. La pelirroja tuvo cuidado de no aplastar el vientre de su novia y se puso sobre ella, movió su mano acariciando lentamente el cabello de Isuke, luego su cuello y después uno de sus pechos, pudo sentir como un gran gemido se producía en la garganta de la chica. Haruki interrumpió el beso e hizo que las posiciones cambiaran para que Isuke estuviese arriba.

-Cada vez estás más sensible.- dijo la pelirroja posando sus manos en las caderas de Isuke.

-Te dije que estaba cansada.- Isuke le dio una sonrisa llena de lujuria la que Haruki respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Estas segura?- Haruki se levantó y volvió a besar a Isuke en el cuello. La pelirrosa empujó a la chica hacía la cama y con un gemido aceptó las caricias de Haruki.

Isuke se despertó en la madrugada con un poco de frio por lo que se levantó y se colocó el pijama, dormir desnuda ya no era tan cómodo como antes. Intentó dormir un poco, estaba realmente cansada por el paseo al centro comercial y el sexo con Haruki no había hecho más que drenar lo poco y nada de energía que le quedaba, pero la bebé seguía dando pequeños golpecitos por lo que la pelirosa decidió ir hacía la sala para ver un poco de televisión y mientras lo hacía fue a buscar algunos pocky's pero cuando llegó al escondite de Haruki se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba una caja y eso no llenaría a Isuke aunque igual la tomó, se lo diría a su idiota en la mañana. Encendió la TV y comenzó a recorrer los canales hasta encontrar algo que llamara su atención. En uno de los canales estaba comenzando una película así que se decidió por verla y al parecer era una película dramática, Isuke rodó sus ojos, odiaba este tipo de películas pero a esas horas no había nada mejor que ver. La primera escena era la de una mujer llorando desgarradoramente mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su hijo muerto, al parecer el niño de no más de 4 años había muerto de causas naturales, Isuke pensaba que era una película aburrida. A diferencia de Haruki, Isuke no reaccionaba a las películas. Haruki era la que lloraba, reía y no podía dormir por las noches después de ver una, la pelirosa siguió viendo la película y al parecer esta se desarrollaba después de la muerte del niño y como sus padres y familia sobrellevaban su partida.

Haruki escuchó ruido proveniente de la sala, tomó el teléfono que estaba en el mueble al lado de su cama para ver la hora. Eran las 3:47 de la mañana, palpó el lado de Isuke y al encontrarlo vacío se levantó para ver si estaba en la sala y efectivamente ahí estaba la pelirosa de espaldas a ella y con el televisor encendido aunque no le prestó atención a lo que estaban dando en ella. Haruki se acercó a ella y la llamó pero no escuchó respuesta, pensó que se había quedado dormida así que se puso frente a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama pero la escena que vio frente a sus ojos la aterrorizó y luego la confundió. Isuke estaba sentada en el sofá con una caja vacía de pocky's a su lado, sus manos acariciaban su vientre y miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos y unos pequeños sollozos escapaban de su boca.

-Isuke, que pasa?- preguntó la chica asustada, jamás había visto que Isuke llorara, debía ser algo realmente malo para que lo estuviera haciendo. No recibió respuesta de la pelirosa pues estaba inmersa en la televisión. Haruki guardó aquella escena en su cabeza pero con temor de no volver a verla decidió sacar su teléfono y sacar una foto. Isuke ni siquiera se inmutó. La peliroja dio un suspiro y decidió sentarse en el sofá junto a su novia, la abrazó fuertemente mientras la pelirosa seguía llorando. Una vez que terminó la película, Isuke se acurrucó en el pecho de Haruki y siguió llorando por un rato, esta se recostó un poco en el sofá para que fuera más cómodo para Isuke. Haruki la consolaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello y depositaba besos en su cabeza de vez en cuando.

-Oye, estas bien?- Haruki ya no estaba tan preocupada por el llanto de la pelirosa. Esta solo asintió mientras intentaba parar el llanto.

-Saki tiene estrictamente prohibido morir antes que yo y tú también.- dijo Isuke confundiendo un poco a Haruki.

-Quien es Saki?- preguntó Haruki, pensó que el llanto había afectado el cerebro de Isuke.

-Mi bebé, su nombre es Saki, lo acabo de decidir.- dijo la pelirosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se recostaba sobre Haruki. La peliroja se sintió un poco mal al no participar del proceso de nombrar a su bebé pero le pareció que Saki era un bonito nombre y además tenía algunas letras de los nombres de ambas así que decidió no discutirlo.

-Me gusta ese nombre.- dijo la peliroja abrazando un poco más a su novia. Isuke sonrió y besó a Haruki.

-Isuke no lo hubiese cambiado aunque te disgustara.- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo. Haruki solo soltó una risa nerviosa. Se quedaron así unos minutos mientras disfrutaban del momento.

-Nos vamos a dormir?- dijo la peliroja mientras bostezaba.

-Haruki.- Isuke hizo una pausa.- Isuke tiene ganas de comer algo picante.

-Algo picante? Son las 4 de la mañana!- gritó Haruki, comer algo picante a estas horas podría enfermar a la pelirosa.

-No me importa, Isuke lo quiere ahora.- la pelirosa lo demandó mientras fruncía el ceño y se separaba un poco de Haruki.

-Y donde saco comida picante a estas horas?- Haruki quería tratar de persuadir a la chica pero al parecer no lo estaba logrando.

-No lo sé ni me importa, puedes cocinarlo tú misma.- la pelirosa se alejó de Haruki y comenzó a cambiar los canales de la televisión.- Ahora.- fulminó con la mirada a la peliroja y esta no tuvo más opción que levantarse y caminar hasta la cocina. Quien pensaría que Haruki Sagae estaría cocinando comida picante a las 4 de la mañana.- Gracias amor!- Isuke gritó desde el sofá.

-De nada cariño!.- respondió Haruki mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, Isuke nunca la llamaba "amor", más bien la llamaba "idiota" o simplemente Haruki por lo que esto la tomó por sorpresa. Comenzó a sacar las cosas para cocinar mientras daba un largo bostezo.

Después de una hora Haruki había terminado la comida y comenzaba a amanecer, se dirigió hacía Isuke con un plato humeante de arroz con curry picante pero solo vio a la pelirosa recostada sobre el sofá en un sueño profundo. Haruki quiso lanzarse por la ventana en ese mismo instante. Dejó el plato en la mesa y tomó a la pelirosa para recostarla en la cama. Volvió a la sala para guardar la comida y limpiar todo. Al menos tendrían comida para el almuerzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas nocheeeees! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten aunque sean un poco corto :c estoy con depresión pues vi la película de love live (nunca llegó a los cines de mi país asi que tuve que esperar todo este tiempo D:) y es hermosa, no quiero que se termine, no quiero que hagan su último concierto :C**

 **Me retiro completamente destruida /3**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Legan Hanazono muy en el fondo pero muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo Isuke tiene un centro suave y abrazable, yo lo sé XD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto *-***

 **damydark comienza la primera parte del gran desafío, comienza la tortura! Qkjrlaksks y si, actualizo cada semana c:**

 **kali9105 Isuke es la única capaz de demostrar cariño genuino a una persona y hacer que esta sienta que va a morir XD Isuke hormonal best Isuke XDDD**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock ISUKE DEBE SER TU INTESTINO EL QUE SE ESTA MOVIENDO! lahdlqlq pobre e ilusa Isuke XDD**

 **RatchetPower-chan ISUKE COMO TE QUEDAS DORMIDA CUANDO TE COCINAN CURRY?! ES CURRY ISUKE, CURRYYYYY! TOKAKU TE HUBIESE MATADO SI SUPIERA QUE DESAPROVECHASTE AL CURRY! lqkdñqkwjq**

 **JAK363 Haruki debería ganarse el Nobel de la paz por todo su sacrificio XDD gracias por leer y también te mando un beso y un abrazo! Próximamente abriremos el Santuario de Santa Haruki XDDD**

 **Kitsune-Alfa esos enojos que matan ._.  
Podría ser pero cuando sean más adultas, siempre he pensado eso xd**

 **Capítulo 6**

Isuke dormía plácidamente en su cama, trató de darse una vuelta en la cama para poder dormir más cómodamente cuando sintió un gran calambre en una de sus pantorrillas. Dio un gran grito producto del dolor que eso le ocasionaba y se levantó tratando de poner sus pies en el piso para que sus músculos se estiraran y el calambre se detuviera. Haruki dio un salto al escuchar aquel grito y rápidamente encendió la luz para ver qué era lo que ocurría, ya era de día y la luz se colaba por las cortinas del cuarto.

-Isuke-sama? Que pasa?- dijo la peliroja corriendo hacía donde se encontraba Isuke con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Un calambre.- dijo la pelirosa mientras movía la pierna en distintas direcciones. Haruki se acercó a ella e hizo que se recostara y levantara la pierna, puso sus manos en el pie de la pelirosa y comenzó a mover la pierna en dirección al cuerpo de la chica.

-Últimamente has tenido muchos calambres. Deberías comer una que otra banana, tienen bastante potasio, eso podría ayudarte con esto.- dijo la peliroja tratando de calmar a su novia. Una vez que Isuke dejó de quejarse, ambas volvieron a la cama para seguir durmiendo. Después de un rato, Haruki abrazó a Isuke quien le daba la espalda en la cama y la atrajo hacia ella depositando un beso en el hombro de la pelirosa. Isuke despertó producto del pequeño movimiento pero esto no le molesto, había despertado con las ganas de estar en la cama con la chica que amaba y nada más.

-Te amo.- dijo la peliroja besando la nuca de su novia. Isuke se dio la vuelta y besó a Haruki en los labios.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo la pelirrosa separándose ligeramente de los labios de Haruki. La pelirroja amaba escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Isuke, eran muy pocas veces que ella las decía por lo que sonaban como una orquesta de ángeles a sus oídos. Haruki volvió a besarla y moviendo un mechón rosa de su cara, la miró directo a esos anaranjados ojos, los cuales podían dar una mirada asesina, pero a ella le daban una dulce mirada que la volvía loca. Así estuvieron un largo rato, las dos solas y solo mirándose a los ojos diciéndose cuanto se amaban con la mirada. Un pequeño sonido logró romper con la atmosfera. Era el celular de Isuke y por el tono de llamada podrían ser sus padres. La pelirrosa besó la nariz de su novia rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para contestar el teléfono. Era su padre.

-Sabes que no es un buen momento para llamar cierto?- las palabras de Isuke sonaban venenosas aunque no tanto pues hablaba con su padre. El hombre solo rio en la otra línea.

-Interrumpí algo?- dijo algo nervioso.

-Ya lo arruinaste, ya no tiene caso.- Haruki pudo escuchar una gran disculpa de parte del hombre que la hizo reír un poco.

-Lo siento cariño. Lamento haberte interrumpido.- el padre sonaba más como un niño pequeño disculpándose con su madre.

-Isuke acepta tus disculpas papá, ahora dime porque llamas?- Isuke quería terminar rápido con la conversación para volver a la cama con Haruki.

-Necesito tu ayuda cariño.- los planes de Isuke se fueron a la basura al escuchar esas palabras, no podía decirle que no a su padre.- Podrías venir a la oficina y arreglar unos papeles?- la pelirosa dio un gran suspiro.- Tu sabes que si tuviera a alguien más que me ayudara no te molestaría hija.

-Está bien, a qué hora quieres que Isuke vaya?

-Cuando tú quieras cariño, pero debe ser hoy, estoy muy ocupado con las reuniones y necesito estos papeles para primera hora de mañana.- el hombre sonaba realmente angustiado.

-Tranquilo, Isuke irá. No te preocupes.- dijo la pelirrosa tratando de calmar a su padre.

-Perfecto! Puedes venir con Haruki si quieres, puede hacerte compañía.- agregó el hombre. Isuke estaba feliz de poder arrastrar a la pelirroja con ella al trabajo, no dejaría que ella se quedara acostada todo el día mientras ella tenía que trabajar.

-Muy bien, nos vemos allá.- dijo la pelirrosa colgando el teléfono y recostándose de nuevo para quedar frente al rostro de Haruki.

-Tu padre?- preguntó la peliroja alzando una ceja. Isuke asintió.

-Quiere que lo ayude con unos papeles en la oficina. Supongo que irás conmigo.- dijo Isuke abrazando el cuello de Haruki.

-Claro que sí, es mejor que quedarse en la cama todo el día.- dijo la peliroja sonriendo.

-Está bien, Isuke irá a bañarse.- dijo la pelirosa levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Isuke siempre admiraba su cuerpo en el gran espejo que tenía en el baño, últimamente no se había dado el tiempo de inspeccionarlo a fondo y supuso que este era un buen momento para hacerlo, tenía poco más de 6 meses de embarazo y aunque ya se había acostumbrado a los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo no los había observado detenidamente y en vista de que aún tenía tiempo antes de ir a la oficina de su padre decidió hacerlo ahora. Al salir de la regadera caminó hasta situarse frente al gran espejo y comenzó a fijar sus ojos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. De pronto vio algo que jamás habría pensado que tendría y dio un grito de rabia haciendo que Haruki se levantara rápidamente de la cama y comenzara a golpear la puerta del baño frenéticamente.

-Isuke? Estas bien? Qué pasa?- la peliroja estaba realmente preocupada, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba uno de esos enrabiados gritos. La chica había pasado de una ternura extrema a una rabia desenfrenada, Haruki pensó que los cambios de humor se hacían cada vez más fuertes cada día.

-COMO TE ODIO EN ESTE MOMENTO IDIOTA.- gritó la pelirosa dentro del baño. La chica había descubierto una pequeña estría sobre su vientre que era apenas visible para el ojo humano pero no para ella.

-Porque? Que hice ahora?- Haruki había pasado de la preocupación a la duda en tan solo un momento, no entendía el porqué de la molestia de la pelirosa. La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y una furiosa y desnuda Isuke irrumpió en la habitación.

-MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO.- gritó la pelirosa indicando un lugar sobre su vientre con su dedo índice. Haruki se acercó un poco pero no logró ver nada.

-Que es lo que hice?- la pelirosa se dio media vuelta y sintió ganas de gritar fuertemente. Tomó la cabeza de Haruki y la acercó más hacia la zona que había señalado haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizara al tener aquel bello cuerpo desnudo tan cerca de su rostro.

-ES UNA MALDITA ESTRÍA! ISUKE NUNCA HA TENIDO ESTRÍAS Y AHORA SE LLENARA DE ELLAS POR TU CULPA- Haruki logró ver una pequeña línea rosa la cual tocó con sus dedos haciendo que Isuke temblara un poco por el toque repentino en su cuerpo.

-Y porque dices que es culpa mía?- Haruki seguía sin entenderlo del todo. Isuke la fulminó con la mirada.

-Quien es la idiota que quería un bebé?- Isuke estaba realmente molesta, sabía que era estúpido de su parte pensar en eso pero aun así debía sacar toda esa rabia que tenía dentro de una u otra forma.

\- Nunca te opusiste realmente.- dijo Haruki tratando de amenizar el ambiente pero hizo todo lo contrario. Isuke se lanzó contra Haruki quedando sobre ella. A pesar del brusco movimiento, Haruki volvió a sonrojarse al tener a su novia desnuda sobre ella.

-Isuke está hablando enserio. Reza por tu vida, si una sola estría vuelve a aparecer, date por muerta.- Isuke ejercía presión en los brazos de Haruki mientras tenía una mirada asesina en su rostro. _Malditos cambios de humor_ pensó la peliroja.

-P-pero yo no soy la culpable. Es porque la bebé está creciendo y tu piel se está estirando.- Haruki titubeaba al ver aquellos temibles ojos anaranjados clavados en ella.

-Y tú crees que Isuke podría enojarse con su hija por algo como esto? Tu eres la única culpable aquí idiota.- dijo la pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba sobre Haruki. La peliroja suspiró pues ya no quería seguir discutiendo por algo como eso.

-Está bien, lo siento.- la peliroja se levantó un poco quedando frente a frente con la pelirosa, acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Isuke y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla suavemente.

-Con un "lo siento" no arreglarás las cosas.- Isuke alejó su rostro de la mano de Haruki.- Tendrás que hacer algo más.

-Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones.- dijo la peliroja acercándose aún más a su novia mientras hacía muecas de tristeza. Isuke se levantó repentinamente y se dirigió hacía el baño, Haruki podía escuchar como la pelirosa movía cosas, la pelirosa salió con algo en sus manos y al ver a Haruki le lanzó lo que tenía en sus manos sorprendiendo a la peliroja.

-Toma.- dijo la pelirosa mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se recostaba en ella. Haruki vio lo que Isuke le había lanzado y era un tubo de crema, no entendía que es lo que quería la pelirosa por lo que se acercó a ella en busca de respuestas.- Unta la crema en mi estómago.- dijo Isuke relajándose en la cama mientras cerraba los ojos. Haruki abrió el tubo de crema y puso una pequeña cantidad en el vientre de Isuke, esta se estremeció.-Idiota, está frío.- dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó la peliroja mientras seguía masajeando el vientre con la crema, de pronto se acercó a uno de los costados de Isuke y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo la pelirosa soltase un gemido. Haruki había descubierto un nuevo punto débil del cuerpo de Isuke, decidió para el masaje y subiéndose sobre Isuke se acercó directamente al cuello de la pelirosa. Isuke reaccionó rápidamente y empujando a Haruki se levantó de la cama.

-Estás castigada.- dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía al ropero para escoger que ropa se pondría.- Tienes que acompañarme a la empresa, deberías vestirte ya.- volvió a decir. Haruki suspiró resignada mientras se dirigía al baño.


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDOS LECTORES! Como todas las semanas me disculpo por subir el capítulo tan tarde pero hoy me junte con mis amigas y acabo de llegar a la casa XDDD (andaba de parranda… okno XDD) así que espero que no hayan esperado demasiado, también me disculpo por lo corto de este capítulo pero ya los recompensare con uno tan largo que llegaran a aburrirse aunque esperemos que no lo hagan XDD En fin, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo y espero que los disfruten. Espero sus reviews, opiniones, críticas y lo que sea que quieran escribir XD**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **elsapallo**

 **Scarlett Kirishima no tienes de que disculparte, tranquila XD me halaga que te haya gustado tanto jajdkajs la depresión post película ya está pasando así que no te preocupes XDD "comic mega yuri" cuál es? (Digo, para saber si ya lo he leído o no XD)**

 **RatchetPower-chan** **HARUKI TE MERECES EL CIELO Y MÁS** **ahdkakaks nos vemos la pr** **ó** **xima semana**

 **Kitsune-Alfa** **Hoooo si crees que esto fue intenso imagina como serán los próximos capítulos XDD**

 **oiezi** **LO SIENTO! Mientras no hayas despertado a nadie puedes reírte todo lo que quieras XDDD**

 **Rei** **Isuke amó a su hija desde que supo que estaba embarazada, yo lo sé aunque ella no lo admita XD Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando c: A mi país nunca la trajeron a los cines así que tuve que verla sin subs y luego con subs XDD lloré los 90 minutos de película ajsjakjdja AGUANTE EL NOZOELI Y EL NICOMAKI VIEJA NO ME IMPORTA NADA**

 **JAK363** **Todos hacemos el Santuario de Haruki, Ayúdanos a cumplir con la meta! XDDD me alegra que te haya gustado c:**

 **Love is a wild animal** **Danirock Imagina a Tokaku, Otoya e Isuke embarazadas al mismo tiempo... SALVESE QUIEN PUEDAAA, pobre Haruki te están echando toda la culpa a ti jahdlaks**

 **teveo** **magia negra! Aljdaljdka**

 **Legan Hanazono** **QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL PAPA Y DIGALE LAS HAZAÑAS DE ESTA POBRE MUJER! Supieras todas las hemorragias nasales que he estado a punto de tener al imaginar a Isuke con su bebé *-***

 **Capítulo 7**

Haruki estaba terminando de vestirse cuando vio que Isuke estaba eligiendo los zapatos que iba a ponerse. Todos eran de taco alto y por lo menos de unos 8 cm o más. La peliroja terminó de vestirse y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la pelirosa, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y suspiró.

-Sabes que el doctor dijo que debías dejar de ocupar zapatos de tacón alto.- al escuchar eso, Isuke se dio la vuelta completamente indignada y miró amenazadoramente a Haruki. La peliroja tragó un poco de saliva esperando las punzantes palabras de la pelirosa

-No me importa lo que haya dicho ese doctor. Isuke se vestirá como ella quiera.- la pelirosa volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió observando los zapatos que tenía frente a ella.

-Tienes que hacerle caso Isuke-sama, es para que tu espalda no se dañe.- Haruki trataba de persuadir a Isuke pero parecía casi imposible.

-Aunque quisiera hacerle caso, Isuke no tiene ningún zapato bajo.- dijo la pelirosa sin siquiera mirar a Haruki. Isuke seguía pensando en que zapato elegir.

-Podrías ocupar alguno de los míos.- sugirió la peliroja. Isuke se dio la vuelta nuevamente y su rostro denotaba una gran indignación.

-Ni muerta, prefiero que mi espalda se retuerza antes de ocupar una de esas horribles cosas.- la pelirosa observo a su novia de pies a cabeza antes de darse la vuelta una vez más.

-Ouch.- Haruki puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho, el comentario de Isuke había dolido.

-Este.- dijo Isuke tomando un par de zapatos. Para Haruki parecía que la pelirosa había elegido los zapatos más altos, suspiró resignada, pensaba que la chica solo lo hacía para molestarla pero algunas veces de verdad era terca.

Una vez que llegaron a la empresa del padre de Isuke, este las esperaba en su oficina pero solo las saludó rápidamente y les indicó donde estaban los papeles que debían ordenar pues tenía que ir a una importante reunión y estaba justo de tiempo.

-Ella es Fujigawara-san, es mi asistente y las ayudará en lo que necesiten.- dijo el hombre acercándose a su hija y depositando un beso en su frente.- Lo lamento pero tengo que correr a una reunión, te amo cariño!- dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-Soy Fujigawara Kaori. Pueden preguntar lo que quieran y si tienen alguna duda pueden verla conmigo.- la chica se veía bastante joven, era baja de estatura, tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que el de Haruki y sus ojos eran de color verde.

-Yo soy Sagae Haruki y ella es Inukai Isuke.- dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre se le había dado bien esto de conversar con las personas, Isuke por su parte ignoró completamente a la chica y comenzó a ver los papeles que habían sobre el escritorio.

-Mucho gusto Sagae-san, Inukai-san es un placer verla de nuevo.- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. Isuke no dio ninguna respuesta.

-Fujigawara-san trae una silla para Haruki.- dijo la pelirosa sin pelos en la lengua. La chica castaña asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina en busca de una silla. Haruki se apresuró y se unió a ella.

-No se preocupe, la acompañaré.- dijo la peliroja abriendo la puerta caballerosamente. Antes de que la chica pudiera dar una respuesta, Isuke las interrumpió.

-Haruki, creo que me va a dar un calambre, ven y ayúdame.- dijo la pelirosa. Haruki dio un suspiro y Fujigawara hizo un ademán para que la chica no se preocupara por ella y salió de la oficina. La peliroja se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su novia mientras la otra chica buscaba una silla.

-No quiero que te acerques a ella.- dijo la pelirosa sin mirar a la chica. Haruki no entendía porque se estaba comportando así.

-Porque? Parece una buena chica, solo la iba a ayudar con la silla.- dijo la peliroja situándose detrás de Isuke y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-Nunca me ha caído bien.- la pelirosa seguía inmersa en los papeles que tenía frente a ella.

-Eso no es una buena respuesta.- la peliroja acercó su boca al oído de la pelirosa y susurró algo.- No estarás celosa cierto?- Isuke sintió que su sangre hervía, iba a decir algo pero la chica castaña las interrumpió mientras dejaba la silla al lado de Isuke y se despedía para seguir trabajando. Haruki se acercó a la silla y estaba a punto de sentarse cuando algo se lo impidió. Isuke había puesto sus piernas sobre la silla.- Estas bromeando, cierto?- dijo la peliroja un poco confundida. Isuke la miró a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa cargada de odio.

-Lo siento, Isuke está tan celosa y enojada que sus piernas se cansaron.- dijo la pelirosa volviendo a mirar los papeles, Haruki suspiró derrotada, sabía que no tenía que molestar a Isuke pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo hiciera y que no se detuviera por lo que caminó nuevamente hasta ponerse detrás de Isuke y pasó sus brazos por sobre los hombros de la pelirosa, acercó su rostro al cabello de esta y comenzó a olerlo, seguido esto acercó su boca al oído de Isuke y comenzó a besarlo, al principio no notó ningún cambio pero después del cuarto beso sintió como el cuerpo de Isuke se tensaba de a poco. Eso podía tener dos significados, Isuke estaba correspondiendo sus caricias o se estaba preparando para darle un golpe certero y mortal.

-Ya basta.- la voz de Isuke sonaban como mil navajas cortando la piel de Haruki. La peliroja se detuvo.- Ahora siéntate.- volvió a hablar la pelirosa. Haruki miro la silla y vio que las piernas de Isuke seguían ahí.

-Donde?- preguntó la peliroja, Isuke la miró nuevamente y luego miró el suelo. Haruki entendió desde el primer momento por lo que caminó hacia el lugar y se sentó en el suelo. Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas en los que Isuke no le dirigió palabra alguna a su novia, la peliroja por su parte se paseaba por toda la oficina mirando atentamente cada estantería que había, un cuadro le llamó bastante la atención pues en él se observaba a sus suegros junto a una Isuke de 12 años. La pelirosa se veía realmente bella y le llamó bastante la atención el cuerpo que tenía pues sus pechos aún no se habían formado, Haruki quedó realmente sorprendida, nunca había visto una foto de Isuke sin pecho por lo que sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y sin que la pelirrosa se diera cuenta, sacó una foto al cuadro para tenerlo como recuerdo. Al haber inspeccionado toda la habitación, Haruki decidió ir a investigar el edificio por lo que abrió la puerta y sin decirle nada a Isuke salió de la oficina. La pelirosa ya casi había acabado con su trabajo, vio como la peliroja salía de la oficina y supo de inmediato lo que Haruki estaba haciendo, la chica no podía quedarse quieta en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Pasó un rato en el que Haruki no volvió pero cuando lo hizo, llegó con el padre de Isuke quien ya había terminado con su reunión.

-Cariño, ya has terminado?- dijo el hombre caminando hacía la chica. Isuke levantó la vista del escritorio para ver a su padre y decirle que el trabajo estaba terminado pero una mirada asustada de parte de él y de Haruki la hizo inquietarse.

-Qué?- dijo la pelirosa sin comprender porque la miraban así.

-Isuke, que ha pasado con tu ropa?- dijo el hombre mientras señalaba los pechos de la pelirosa, esta no comprendía lo que estaba pasando por lo que desvió su vista hacia abajo y vio como un par de grandes aureolas oscuras estaban sobre su ropa.

-Te has mojado con algo?- dijo Haruki acercándose a ella mientras tocaba aquella mancha con sus dedos y se percató de que aún estaban húmedas.

-Isuke no se ha movido de aquí…- Isuke decía la verdad, sin embargo ella y Haruki recordaron algo que les había dicho el doctor. "Durante el sexto mes es posible que tus pechos comiencen a secretar un líquido amarillento, no te preocupes, eso se llama pre-calostro, cuando sale significa que tus pechos se están preparando para la lactancia. Cuando nazca la bebé este se transformara en calostro y es sumamente importante para el bebé pues tiene muchas proteínas y lo protegerá de posibles gérmenes que pueda contraer."

-Entonces que puede ser?- dijo el padre de Isuke tratando de encontrar la solución, todavía se veía un poco asustado.

-Se llama pre-calostro, es algo normal.- dijo Haruki tratando de calmar al hombre posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Tenía que pasar justo ahora.- dijo la pelirosa levantándose del asiento.- Papá podrías prestarle a Isuke tu chaqueta? No voy a caminar por la calle así- dijo la pelirosa mientras indicaba una chaqueta negra que estaba colgada en un gancho en la pared. El hombre asintió sin más y se la entregó. Besó a su hija en la frente y se despidió de ambas chicas. Cuando estaban fuera de la oficina, Fujigawara se despidió de ambas y Haruki se detuvo para despedirse de ella mientras Isuke siguió caminando hacia el elevador y la esperó allí. Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa, Isuke estaba exhausta y solo quería dormir por lo que se acurrucó en el asiento del auto y en unos pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Haruki se dio cuenta de esto así que cuando llegaron a su departamento, la peliroja tomó en brazos a su novia y con total destreza logró cerrar el auto, entrar en el elevador y llegar a su hogar sin que Isuke despertara. Haruki se dirigió hacía el cuarto y suavemente dejó a Isuke sobre la cama, comenzó a desvestirla tranquilamente para poder ponerle su pijama para que durmiera más cómoda. Una vez que la pelirosa estaba lista, Haruki le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió camino a la cocina para preparar la cena.

 **AAAAAAAAAAW Yo también quiero a alguien como Haruki :/ Isuke habrá estado celosa de verdad? Esa será la gran incógnita XDDD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas noches queridos lectores! Espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad y que hayan recibido todos los regalos que pidieron, por adelantado también les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que este 2016 sea excelente para cada uno de ustedes 3 Espero que les guste este capítulo pues me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y me sacó muchas carcajadas pues a mí me pasó algo similar y al principio no fue tan bonito ._. Cada vez falta menos para que nazca la bebé, creo que nosotros estamos más ansiosos sdsfhgfdjhds Bueno, no los sigo aburriendo, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo 3**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **RatchetPower-chan ISUKE ESTA CELOSAAAA(8) siii, sólo 3 meses más y conoceremos a la bebé *-* el capítulo te dejó sin palabras ajdlamjdla nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **JAK363 ayudas gracias! Aunque no sabemos si realmente estaba celosa o no, nunca lo sabremos...**

 **Kitsune-Alfa DE VERAS LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOO DDD: prometo que el próximo será más largo :c**

 **Legan Hanazono Isuke con cambios hormonales (los buenos cambios hormonales, o si no todos estarían muertos) es lo más lindo que hay *-* A medida que pasen los capítulos Haruki ganará más adeptos y creyentes, que mujer más buena c': Gracias por seguir leyendo c:**

 **Capítulo 8**

Isuke y Haruki acababan de salir del hospital pues habían tenido una cita con el doctor para chequear el séptimo mes de embarazo y que todo estuviera bien con la bebé y así fue. La pequeña estaba creciendo normalmente, su peso estaba perfecto y no se veía ninguna anomalía por lo que ambas chicas pudieron respirar tranquilamente después de saber esto. El doctor les entregó un par de discos los cuales contenían diferentes partos para que la pareja los viera y supieran como era el procedimiento.

Haruki se despidió de su novia fuera del hospital pues debía ir al gimnasio para su rutina de ejercicios y ya estaba un poco atrasada, de seguro Tokaku la regañaría cuando llegara. La peliroja depositó un rápido beso en los labios de Isuke y se fue. La pelirosa se dirigió al auto que estaba aparcado en los estacionamientos del recinto. Decidió emplear toda su alegría en el centro comercial que estaba a unos minutos del hospital pero a medio camino comenzó a sentir algo extraño, su cuerpo se tensó por un momento cosa que la puso en alerta así que termino por irse a casa a descansar.

Al llegar a casa, la pelirosa se deshizo de sus zapatos y caminó hacía su habitación para recostarse en la cama. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Haruki así que contestó rápidamente.

-Hola! Estas en casa?- preguntó la peliroja desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Acabo de llegar, que pasa?- dijo la pelirosa intentando acortar la conversación para poder recostarse y descansar.

-Pues… verás….- la chica no encontraba las palabras apropiadas.- El gimnasio está cerrado porque se rompió una cañería de las regaderas.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Isuke?- dijo la pelirosa mientras se observaba las uñas.

-Pues… haremos nuestra sesión de ejercicios en casa.- Haruki soltó una pequeña risita para amenizar el ambiente.

-"Nuestra"?- preguntó la pelirosa aunque ya estaba pensando a que se refería con eso.

-Chitaru y Tokaku vendrán conmigo, es más, ya vamos en camino!- Haruki sabía que Isuke se negaría rotundamente así que llegar de imprevisto con las chicas era la mejor opción en este momento. La pelirosa suspiró resignada desde la otra línea.

-Ni modo, adiós.- dijo cortando la llamada y recostándose de nuevo. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacía su vientre y comenzó a acariciarle pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente duro. El doctor había dicho que esto pasaría, eran contracciones sin dolor y que si comenzaban a doler debía contactarse con el inmediatamente. Su vientre se tensaba un rato y luego se volvía a relajar, estuvo así por un rato hasta que llegaron las chicas y comenzaron a entrenar en la sala.

Isuke se levantó y caminó hacía donde se encontraba el grupo.

-Buenos días Isuke.- dijo Chitaru mientras movía una pequeña mesa de vidrio que había en la sala. Tokaku solo la saludó con la mano mientras ayudaba a la peliroja.

-Que se supone que están haciendo?- Isuke veía como sus muebles se movían de un lugar a otro dejando un gran espacio libre en el centro de la casa.

-Estamos despejando el lugar, hoy nos toca combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- dijo su novia mientras llevaba una silla de un lado a otro. La pelirosa frunció el ceño.

-Si alguna de ustedes ralla mi piso estará muerta para el almuerzo.- sentenció la pelirosa mientras se dirigía al sofá. Haruki solo sonrió y siguió acomodando las cosas hasta que por fin su improvisado ring estuvo listo. Chitaru y Haruki comenzaron a pelear mientras Tokaku hacia ejercicios de calentamiento en un lado. Isuke observaba el combate desde la comodidad del sofá, estaba completamente hipnotizada por los abdominales que se asomaban por debajo de la camisa de Haruki cuando esta levantaba los brazos. Un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas, la pelirosa seguía inmersa en aquellos músculos tan tonificados hasta que sintió algo húmedo que chocaba con su cara. Buscó con la mirada quien era la culpable hasta que encontró a una peliazul de pie junto a ella con un vaso vacío en sus manos.

-Enfríate.- dijo Tokaku totalmente seria aunque por dentro se partía de la risa al ver primero una mirada de confusión y luego una de rabia total en la pelirosa.

-Quieres morir?- dijo Isuke levantando una ceja y dirigiéndole una mirada aterradora. En ese momento Chitaru llamó la atención de Tokaku para que esta fuera a pelear con ella, así que la peliazul se dirigió al ring cambiando de lugar con Haruki quien fue a sentarse junto a su novia en el sofá. La pelirosa pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Isuke y la atrajo más cerca.

-Idiota, estás llena de sudor, aléjate.- la pelirosa puso un rostro de desaprobación mientras intentaba alejarse de la peliroja pero esta se ponía cada vez más y más cerca impidiéndole escapar. Haruki estaba jugando con fuego aunque no lo sabía. Molestar a la pelirosa después de haber sido humillada por Azuma no era una buena idea y Haruki lo supo cuando estuvo con su rostro contra el suelo, uno de sus brazos en un ángulo casi imposible para un humano y atrapado entre las fuertes manos de Isuke. Chitaru y Tokaku detuvieron su entrenamiento al sentir un gran golpe y un fuerte quejido, se acercaron hacía el sofá lentamente con un poco de temor.

-Te dije que te alejaras.- dijo la pelirosa endureciendo el agarre en el brazo de su novia.

-Ok, Ok, lo siento, me rindo.- suplicaba Haruki dando golpecitos en el suelo como signo de rendición. Isuke soltó el brazo de la pelirosa y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

-Vaya, se supone que el combate era por allá.- dijo Chitaru levantando a Haruki del suelo.

-Eres toda una sumisa, te ganó una mujer embarazada.- se burló la peliazul. Haruki comenzó a sobar su brazo para que este no siguiera doliendo. Se dio cuenta de que Chitaru y Tokaku estaban a punto de estallar en risas.

-Vale, ya vamos a entrenar!- dijo la peliroja completamente avergonzada.

Isuke salió de la habitación después de haber tomado un baño y se dirigió a la sala para encontrar a las 3 chicas recostadas en el frío suelo.

-Vayan a bañarse ahora mismo.- dijo la pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba desafiante a cada una de las chicas, dos la miraban con miedo y una con indiferencia aunque las 3 se levantaron.

-Ya vamos mamá- dijeron Haruki y Tokaku al unísono aunque esta vez solo fue la peliazul quien recibió la furia de Isuke en una certera zancadilla que casi hizo caer a la heredera de los Azuma. Tokaku se dio la vuelta para encarar a la pelirosa pero Chitaru la detuvo y la tomo por los hombros para llevarla al baño. Una vez que las chicas estaban limpias y vestidas fueron a la sala, Haruki comenzó a preparar el almuerzo mientras las demás conversaban en la mesa.

-Isuke, podría pedirte un favor?- dijo Chitaru un poco avergonzada. Isuke levantó una ceja.

-Qué favor podrías pedirme tú?- Isuke no comprendía hacía donde iba la peliroja.

-Me dejarías tocar tu vientre por favor?- dijo la chica juntando ambas manos en forma de súplica y sin mirar el rostro de la pelirosa.

-A qué viene eso?- gritó Haruki desde la cocina.

-Siempre he querido hacerlo.- dijo Chitaru mientras se rascaba el rostro y soltaba pequeñas risitas nerviosas. Isuke dio un gran suspiro y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a Chitaru.

-Solo por un momento.- dijo la pelirosa seriamente. Los ojos de Chitaru comenzaron a brillar de la emoción y tímidamente puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Isuke. La pelirosa tomó la mano de la chica y la puso en un lugar específico.- Aquí está.- dijo Isuke llamando la atención de la peliroja quien sintió un pequeño golpecito en la palma de su mano. No pudo evitar abrir su boca por el asombro que la llenaba en ese momento.

-Azuma, ven!- decía la peliroja llamando la atención de Tokaku, esta suspiro y se levantó de su asiento en dirección a las chicas. Miró de reojo a la pelirosa quien la miraba con el ceño algo fruncido. Chitaru tomó la mano de la peliazul y la colocó donde había estado la suya sin importarle los regaños de Isuke. Tokaku también se sorprendió al sentir varios golpecitos provenientes del cuerpo de la pelirosa por lo que puso su otra mano en el vientre de la chica para sentir mejor los golpecitos. Haruki salió de la cocina al no escuchar ruido alguno y se encontró con cuatro manos sobre el abultado vientre de su novia mientras esta luchaba internamente por no golpearlas en el rostro debido a la cercanía.

-Oh! Inukai, tu vientre se puso rígido.- Isuke nunca había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de Tokaku, la chica estaba realmente sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Es cierto. La bebé no está enojada porque la estamos tocando cierto?- dijo Chitaru un poco asustada. Haruki rompió en carcajadas al escuchar las palabras de la peliroja, creía que lo había escuchado todo con Isuke pero al parecer se equivocaba.

-Son contracciones.- dijo la pelirosa tranquilamente. En ese momento le hubiese gustado tener a mano una cámara fotográfica para retratar el rostro de ambas chicas al escuchar la palabra "contracción". Isuke no sabría decir cuál de las dos puso más cara de terror absoluto.

-C-contracciones?- dijo la peliazul sacando sus manos lentamente del vientre de la pelirosa.

-D-debemos llevarte a un hospital enseguida!- dijo Chitaru tomando a Isuke del brazo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta. Haruki e Isuke comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-S-solo son c-contracciones f-falsas- decía la pelirosa entre carcajadas.

-N-no d-duelen.- reía Haruki mientras se afirmaba el estómago, las chicas no entendían muy bien pero se calmaron después de 5 minutos de carcajadas intensas por parte de las otras dos chicas. Isuke no recordaba la última vez que había reído tanto.

Haruki volvió a la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa. El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, salvo por algunas discusiones entre Tokaku e Isuke, quien seguía burlándose de las reacciones que había tenido la peliazul hace un rato. Cuando terminaron, las 3 chicas fueron hacía el sillón para descansar un poco mientras Isuke decidió ir a su habitación a descansar, pero al entrar se percató de que dentro de su cartera se asomaban dos CD's por lo que una idea macabra atravesó su mente. Obligar a las dos chicas, que nada sabían acerca de los bebés, a ver los videos de nacimientos que el doctor se había encargado de darle y así traumar sus pobres mentes por el resto de su vida, aunque no pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de generar un trauma en ella misma.

-Chicas! Tengo un par de videos que me gustaría ver con ustedes.- dijo la pelirosa mientras salía de su habitación tratando de actuar lo más normal posible. Las 3 chicas dirigieron su mirada hacía Isuke quien colocó uno de los videos en el reproductor y se sentó entre Haruki y Chitaru.

El video comenzó con una mujer recostada de lado en una camilla a la cual le estaban colocando un tipo de anestesia en la espalda. La mujer hacia unas muecas de dolor al sentir que la aguja clavaba la parte baja de su espalda pero se detuvo cuando ya no sentía nada por debajo del vientre. Los enfermeros y enfermeras la recostaron completamente y comenzaron a alistar todo para la cesárea. Haruki sabía lo que vendría a continuación y a pesar de que Isuke había planeado todo esto para asustar a las otras chicas, ella tampoco sabía lo que iba a pasar.

-Porque estamos viendo esto?- preguntó Chitaru mientras miraba el televisor un poco dudosa.

-El doctor nos dijo que viéramos estas cosas.- dijo Isuke tratando de averiguar lo que vendría después.

-Y porque tenemos que verlo con ustedes?- ahora era turno de la peliazul en preguntar.

-Ya están aquí, no? Tendrán que verlo hasta el final.- volvió a contestar la pelirosa.

Haruki trataba de no mirar la pantalla, aunque sonara contrario al trabajo que la peliroja ejercía hace algunos años, no le gustaba mucho la sangre, hace algunos años había tenido que acompañar a su madre en el nacimiento de una de sus hermanas más pequeña. Si no hubiese sido por un par de enfermeras la chica se habría desmayado al presenciar la cesárea que se llevaba a cabo justo frente a ella.

El video siguió corriendo y ahora empapaban el vientre de la mujer con un líquido rojizo para esterilizar la superficie de este, el doctor que allí estaba se colocó unos guantes y acerco un pequeño bisturí a la piel de la mujer, desde este punto, Haruki tuvo que desviar la mirada del televisor. El doctor comenzó a cortar el vientre de la mujer mientras gotas de sangre comenzaban a brotar de ella. Uno de los doctores comenzó a meter ambas manos dentro del cuerpo de la mujer y las movía fuertemente provocando movimiento en casi todo el cuerpo de la mujer, una vez llegado a su objetivo, prosiguió a sacar sus manos y entre ellas se encontraba un bebé cubierto de sangre y un líquido algo viscoso. El bebé fue limpiado y entregado a su madre quien lloraba de felicidad al ver a su hijo en persona por primera vez. Haruki estuvo todo ese tiempo mirando los rostros de las chicas quienes pasaban desde la curiosidad hasta el asco y el terror absoluto, el rostro de Isuke había sido el que más cambios había tenido.

-Ese idiota que se hace llamar doctor no podría habernos dado un video más horrible.- dijo Isuke completamente asustada.

-No creo que haya un video lindo que trate acerca de esto.- dijo Haruki respirando tranquila al ver que el video había terminado.

-Si esto llega a sucederme date por muerta.- amenazó la pelirosa enviándole una mirada asesina.

-Esto es demasiado, yo me voy de aquí.- dijo la peliazul un poco molesta. Isuke la tomó del brazo antes de que esta se pusiera de pie.

-Oh no, tú te quedas aquí, aún falta un video.- dijo la pelirosa apretando su agarre.

-Porque debería hacerlo? Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí.- dijo Tokaku tratando de zafarse del agarre de la pelirosa.

-Si te vas, tu noviecita va a pagar.- Isuke hablaba completamente en serio. Tokaku dio un suspiro y volvió a sentarse. Isuke soltó su brazo y se dirigió a Chitaru quien no había dicho palabra alguna por el shock de hace unos minutos.- Eso va para ti también.- volvió a decir la pelirosa. Chitaru solo asintió mientras tragaba saliva. Isuke volvió a levantarse para reproducir el otro video y volvió a sentarse. Este video prometía ser aún peor pues desde los primeros segundos de video la cámara estaba grabando directamente a las partes íntimas de una mujer mientras unas manos comenzaban a colocar un líquido baboso y transparente, presumiblemente vaselina, en aquella zona. Tokaku intentó levantarse y escapar pero esta vez Chitaru fue quien la detuvo.

-Oh no, si yo veo este video tú también lo harás.- dijo la peliroja conteniendo a la chica. Esta vez fue Tokaku quien desvió la mirada del televisor. Haruki estaba completamente rígida en su asiento, la peliazul nunca había visto aquella cara de desesperación que la chica tenía en esos momentos.

El doctor comenzó a hablar con la mujer del video y le pedía que comenzara a pujar lo más fuerte que pudiera a lo que la mujer accedió mientras algunos gemidos de dolor se escuchaban. La cabeza del bebé comenzó a salir pero la mujer se detuvo para recuperar fuerzas y poder seguir pujando. Cuando por fin estuvo lista comenzó a ejercer más y más presión hasta que el bebé terminó por salir y el doctor lo tomaba entre sus manos y se lo entregaba a la mujer. El video termino con un feliz padre cortando el cordón umbilical de su bebé.

Isuke inconscientemente se había cruzado de piernas al ver el video, se sentía completamente incomoda, la chica sabia como nacían los bebes pero nunca pensó que sería tan… asqueroso.

-Haruki, maldita idiota juro que voy a matarte por lo que me has hecho pasar hasta ahora y por lo que tendré que pasar después.- dijo la pelirosa aún sorprendida por lo que había visto.

-Recuérdame nunca tener un bebé.- dijo Chitaru a Tokaku, quien asintió.

-Lo mismo digo.- respondió la peliazul.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, digamos que yo soy como Tokaku, quise correr pero me detuvieron y obligaron a ver esos videos, los peores videos que he visto en mi vida… sigo pensando que es mejor adoptar ._.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Primero que nada, espero que lo hayan pasado excelente para Año Nuevo y que hayan bebido mucho! (como yo XDDD si eres menor de edad, no lo hagas, hace mal :c) Buenas noches! BIENVENIDOS SEAN AL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DEL 2016! YEEEY Estoy bastante satisfecha con esta historia y por sobre todo con los comentarios que se dan el tiempo de dejar 3 Espero que la imaginación siga de mi lado para poder seguir este fic como hasta ahora. Falta muy pero muy poco para que nazca la bebé! (Alrededor de 2 capítulos más) Ya empecé a escribir el tan anhelado capitulo y trataré de hacerlo lo más divertido para ustedes y lo más estresante y doloroso para nuestro TeamSexy, sobre todo para Haruki (ya sabrán porque XD) Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **MariaD24**

 **UsuiTakumiSenpai**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock yo siempre he creído que los hombres deberían menstruar por la nariz, mínimo, nosotras resistimos todas esas cosas, PORQUE PARA ELLOS ES TAN FÁCIL?! Suertudos :cc a Isuke le salió el tiro por la culata, terminó más asustada que las demás XDD nunca pensé que un vídeo de esos podría ser tan... horrible, aun no entiendo como mi abuela y mis tías decían: ay pero que lindo! QUE TIENEN EN LA CABEZA?!**

 **JAK363 Ay ay ay tengo un fan! Jqhelajdlabdjs ^-^ si Isuke sufre, todas sufren, ese es mi lema kabdlajs**

 **RatchetPower-chan "la wea"... ERES DE CHILE?! UN COMPATRIOTA CONCHETUMAREEEEE, perdón, me hiperventile jahdlals es horrible saber eso y verlo y sentirlo y TODOOOO de verdad que como mujer no lo entiendo, claro es lindo tener un bebé pero HAHAHSKSJDJSBDJA nooooo :c Estúpida Haruki, no hagas sufrir más a Isuke :cc espero que te rompa el brazo en el parto XDD okno**

 **Azu Rush lo siento, pero si yo me traumo, todos se trauman conmigo ._. Es mil veces peor imaginarlo...**

 **Legan Hanazono Saludos recibidos! Espero que todo eso de te multiplique por 1000 c: y ahora con el fic XDD Haruki tu templo ya está casi listo y tu canonización también 3 Tokaku es inteligente, sabe que si se reía en la cara de Isuke no la sacaría barata. Creo que serían de esas madres/padres que leen todo tipo de libros de embarazos y son capaces de llevar a sus chica en brazos a todos lados con tal de protegerlas jshdkaks Imagina el rostro de ambas para que Isuke estallara en risas... Yo también me hubiese partido de la risa XDD Y con el tema de mi historia... Siempre me ha gustado ver programas referentes a los nacimiento (bebes, animales, todo lo que nace en realidad XDD) pero no me causaban rechazo porque muestran lo que siente la mujer antes del nacimiento o la historia de la familia y tampoco muestran el nacimiento en sí. Bueno, resulta que aunque no lo crean, tengo 20 años, ósea que ya puedo tener bebés XDDD (tan inteligente Extravaganza 77) y como soy la nieta/sobrina/prima menor de la familia, soy la más protegida de todas. Todas mis primas ya tienen bebés y una de ellas que es mayor que yo por un año quedó embarazada (Ya tuvo al bebé XDD) y causó mucho revuelo en la familia así que nos tomaron a todas y nos hicieron ver vídeos de nacimientos como una especie de método para "frenar" los embarazos (claro que era realmente estúpido porque todas ya habían tenido bebés excepto yo, en realidad creo que lo hacían para que yo me traumase y dijese: NO QUIERO BEBÉS), yo sé cómo nacen los bebés, obviamente XD, pero nunca lo había visto tan directamente. Entonces cuando nos hicieron ver esos vídeos yo estaba como: déjenme, yo no tengo nada que ver aquí D: yo no pienso tener bebés todavía D: pero no, me obligaron a verlos todos... TODOS Y HA SIDO LO PEOR DE LA VIDA, si algún día quedo embarazada espero que Dios me ayude :cc**

 **Y es así como me traume de por vida gracias a mis primas que tuvieron sus bebés siendo tan jóvenes c':**

 **Kitsune-Alfa p-pero y la cicatriz y los cortes, y la recuperación... No podrían salir por otra parte y con menos sangre? D:**

 **Rei Isuke necesita de alguien para culparla por todo lo que le está pasando :/ akjdlaksk**

 **damydark yo también creo lo mismo, si no fuese así la pobre Chitaru estaría en el suelo rogando por su vida por ozar tocar el cuerpo de Isuke :/ Toda la clase negra desmayada en la sala de espera jsjfaksjjs**

 **bionic221 gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado 3**

 **Capítulo 9**

Nio había tenido la gran idea de llevar a Isuke a una clase de maternidad y parto para molestarla un poco pero su plan se derrumbó cuando Haruki dijo que no estaba segura de poder llegar a tiempo por culpa de las reuniones que tenía agendadas para ese día. Aunque la peliroja no quiso desaprovechar el regalo de la chica y sugirió que Isuke fuese con ella. Nio aceptó de inmediato y la pelirosa a regañadientes. La rubia sabía que esto sería interesante.

Al entrar al salón ambas chicas se dieron cuenta de que habían muchas parejas, al parecer este tipo de clases se habían vuelto popular en los últimos años. Se acercaron a unos asientos que Nio señaló y a Isuke le llamó la atención una tercera silla al lado de la suya. _Que estará tramando esta enana_ pensó. La puerta se abrió de golpe y ambas chicas reconocieron aquella cabellera plateada.

-Suzu llegas tarde!- dijo Nio golpeando la mesa simulando estar molesta.

-Lo siento, Kouko-chan es muy mala conduciendo.- dijo la chica sentándose al lado de Isuke mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento.

-Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Vine a apoyarte en tus clases, es obvio.- dijo Suzu un poco más calmada, el resto de las parejas las observaba producto del ruido que hacían. Nio se dio cuenta de esto y decidió usarlo a su favor.

-Que? Aún no sabemos quién es el padre.- dijo la rubia haciendo que las parejas que las estaban observando desviaran su mirada.- Isuke estuvo con ambas al mismo tiempo.- Nio comenzó a hacer ruido de llantos y sollozos mientras Suzu luchaba por reprimir el ataque de risa que amenazaba con salir. Isuke posó una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de la chica y la azotó fuertemente contra la mesa haciendo que Nio gritara de dolor.

-Deja de decir estupideces.- amenazó la pelirosa apretando su agarre en la cabeza de Nio.

-Está bien! Está bien! Me rindo!- dijo Nio golpeando la mesa con una de sus manos.

\- Nio, no puedes decir esas cosas frente a tanta gente.- regañó Suzu.- Hay gente que no entiende este tipo de relaciones moderna, no importa quién sea el padre, lo importante es que las 3 seamos felices.- por un momento Isuke pensó que Suzu otorgaría seriedad a la conversación pero sus sueños se desmoronaron al escuchar a la peli plateada.

-Tú también quieres besar la mesa?- dijo la pelirosa haciendo sonar los huesos de sus dedos.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme.- dijo la mayor soltando pequeñas risitas que fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de la maestra al salón. Era una mujer alta y delgada, se veía bastante joven como para dar una clase sobre parto y maternidad. La maestra comenzó con una pequeña introducción a la clase y preguntó si alguien había visto videos sobre partos, Isuke palideció y levantó la mano, muchas parejas levantaron las suyas.

-Bien, en vista de que hay algunas personas que no lo han hecho veremos unos videos antes de comenzar la clase.- la maestra apagó las luces del salón y comenzó a preparar todo.

-Nunca he visto uno y tú?- preguntó Nio a Suzu.

-La verdad es que nunca me ha llamado la atención. Sé cómo es el proceso y todo pero nunca lo he visto. Espero que sea divertido.- dijo Suzu sonriendo inocentemente.

-Y vaya que lo van a disfrutar.- dijo Isuke sacando su teléfono para no mirar la pantalla que había delante de ella. El video comenzó y ambas chicas parecían realmente emocionadas. Isuke se entretuvo con su teléfono y cuando el video terminó y encendieron las luces, pudo ver el rostro de sus amigas y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambas chicas parecían shockeadas y miraron a Isuke de pies a cabeza.

-Isuke, eso te va a pasar a ti?- preguntó Nio alejándose un poco. Isuke no prestó atención.

-Isuke, te vas a partir en dos.- dijo Suzu simulando aquella visión con sus manos.

-Ya cállense.- dijo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos, se estaba aburriendo.

La maestra comenzó a hablar de métodos adecuados para hacer más ameno el parto y como sobrellevar el dolor en esa situación. Isuke no prestaba atención, Nio seguía pensando en el video y Suzu escribía todo lo que la mujer decía en una libreta que traía consigo.

 _Mientras tanto en las reuniones de Haruki._

El teléfono de Haruki comenzó a vibrar y esta lo sacó disimuladamente de su bolsillo para no interrumpir su conversación con Sumireko. Era un mensaje de Isuke así que lo leyó rápidamente. " _Aún no terminas? Crees que puedas llegar a las clases? Estas idiotas me están matando."_ Haruki sonrió y Sumireko se dio cuenta de la poca atención que la peliroja le estaba dando.

-Sucede algo Haruki?- dijo la peli-naranja intentando ver la pantalla del teléfono.

-Oh, es solo que Isuke está en unas clases de maternidad y parto con Nio y Suzu y estaba preguntando si podría llegar antes de que terminen.- dijo Haruki un poco avergonzada.

-Oh, no hay problema, si quieres puedo llevarte en mi auto, me gustaría ver como lo hace Isuke en las clases. Tienes la dirección?- dijo Sumireko amablemente, el rostro de Haruki se iluminó y asintió rápidamente. Ambas chicas se subieron al lujoso auto de la heredera de los Hanabusa y se dirigieron hacía el lugar.

 _En la clase._

Isuke estaba completamente aburrida, hasta ahora la maestra no había enseñado nada que ella no supiera, Nio se había pasado todo el tiempo preguntando cosas realmente absurdas, desde como un bebé podía pasar a través de un agujero del porte de un botón hasta porque los bebés nacían de cabeza y no de pies, la maestra parecía realmente feliz al encontrar a una tan entusiasta estudiante mientras los otros padres y Suzu comenzaban a hartarse de las preguntas de la chica. El teléfono de Isuke vibró, la chica lo tomó y vio un mensaje de Haruki. " _Espérame, voy a llegar con Sumireko."_ Isuke alzó una ceja, porque Sumireko tendría que venir con ella? Sus estúpidas amigas ya estaban aquí, lo único que le faltaba era que llegará su idiota y la niña rica que no ha de saber nada acerca del embarazo. Dio un suspiro, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y volvió a cruzarse de brazos tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera relación con matar a la chica rubia que tenía a su lado. De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió fuertemente y dos chicas ingresaron rápidamente al salón mientras se disculpaban con la maestra por el retraso. Divisaron una cabellera rosa y se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Haruki! Por fin llegaste!.- dijo Suzu acercando una silla para que la pelirroja pudiera sentarse.- Sumireko que haces aquí?- preguntó la chica un poco confundida. Sumireko solo le saludo con una de sus manos mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si no fuera por Sumireko jamás habría llegado a tiempo.- dijo Haruki sentándose al lado de Isuke, depositó un rápido beso en su mejilla.- Perdón por llegar tan tarde.- dijo acercándose un poco más a la pelirosa. Isuke parecía enojada por fuera pero por dentro estaba agradecida de que su idiota había llegado para salvarla del aburrimiento en el que se encontraba.

-Oh no! Ahora llegó el otro posible padre de la bebé!- exclamó Nio apuntando a Haruki con el dedo, esta no comprendía nada de lo que la chica estaba diciendo.

-Sumireko, tú también estuviste con Isuke? Vaya sorpresa!- ahora era Suzu la que comenzaba a bromear sobre el tema. Haruki comenzó a entender la conversación y también quiso jugar.

-Lo importante es que todas estamos aquí por nuestro bebé.- dijo la peliroja haciendo que Nio levantara su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- Así que tú también les vas a seguir el juego?- dijo Isuke fulminando a Haruki con la mirada, esta rio nerviosa y abrazó a la pelirosa para tratar de calmarla.- Supongo que tú también quieres agregar algo.- dijo Isuke mirando a Sumireko.

-Oh no! Puedes estar tranquila.- la chica sabía que Isuke podía explotar en cualquier momento y a diferencia de las otras no quería enfrentarse a la furia de una ex asesina que estaba a punto de dar a luz. La maestra había ignorado aquella conversación por completo y había seguido su clase. Era tiempo de las clases didácticas por lo que en cada mesa había un muñeco, algunos pañales y mantas. La maestra comenzó por mostrar cómo se debía tomar un bebé teniendo sumo cuidado con su cabeza y espalda, luego como cambiar los pañales del bebé y finalmente como envolverlos en la manta. Haruki no tuvo problemas con ninguno pues había cambiado pañales y arropado a todos sus hermanos por lo que fueron pruebas sumamente fáciles para ella, incluso la maestra la felicitó por su rendimiento. Isuke por su lado supo cómo tomar al bebé y como envolverlo en la manta y se rehusó a cambiar pañales, ese sería el trabajo de Haruki. Nio ni siquiera pudo pasar la prueba de cargar al bebé, Suzu lo hizo perfectamente y para sorpresa de todas, Sumireko también logró cumplir todas las pruebas a la perfección ganándose algunas palabras de felicitación por parte de la maestra.

-Creo que Mahiru debería saber de tus dotes.- dijo Haruki haciendo que Sumireko se sonrojara un poco. Era bien sabido por todas que la heredera de los Hanabusa quería tener muchos hijos pero su novia aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada por lo que habían llegado a un acuerdo de esperar algunos años más para madurar.

-Yo creo que Banba estaría feliz de verte así.- dijo Nio haciendo reír a Sumireko.

-Ustedes también deberían comenzar a pensarlo seriamente. El reloj cronológico de tu novia ya se está apagando.- dijo la pelirosa mirando a Nio.- y el tuyo ya debe estar apagado hace mucho tiempo.- ahora la pelirosa miraba a Suzu. Ambas chicas fruncieron el ceño.

-Al menos yo me sigo viendo joven.- dijo Suzu tratando de defenderse. Haruki posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Suzu y otra en el hombro de Isuke tratando de amenizar el ambiente. Ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta de que la maestra se había despedido y había salido del salón y algunas parejas comenzaban a levantarse e irse por lo que recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

-Sumireko! Podrías acercarnos a casa?- preguntaba Nio dirigiéndose al auto de la chica.

-No hay problema, Suzu-san también irás con nosotras?- dijo la peli naranja.

-Oh claro! Vamos.- Suzu se despidió de Haruki e Isuke y subió en el asiento del copiloto mientras Nio se sentaba atrás. Sumireko hizo lo mismo, se subió a su auto y se fue. Haruki e Isuke también se dirigieron a su auto.

-Qué bueno que pude llegar a tiempo!- dijo la peliroja abrochándose el cinturón.

-Si no lo hubieras hecho habrías tenido que dormir en otra parte esta noche.- Isuke parecía hablar enserio así que Haruki rio un poco nerviosa.

-Lo sé, pero lo importante es que llegué!- Haruki besó la mejilla de Isuke y encendió el auto para dirigirse a casa. Isuke tomó el cuello de la camisa de Haruki y la acercó hacía ella para besarla en los labios tomando por sorpresa a la peliroja.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola, entendiste?- Isuke apretó su agarre haciendo que Haruki tuviera escalofríos en la espalda, asintió asustada y volvió a concentrarse en el auto mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas noches queridos lectores! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior y que disfruten el de hoy XDD Les traigo dos grandes noticias, una buena y otra no tan buena :c. La buena es que la próxima semana subiré el capítulo que todos han esperado con ansias! POR FIN NACERÁ LA BEBÉ! Y al parecer será un capitulo bastante largo pues ya llevo más de 7 páginas escritas y aún no lo termino XDD Y la no tan buena noticia es que seguramente me iré de vacaciones el lunes o el martes y no estoy muy segura de que vaya a tener internet en ese lugar por lo que es más que seguro que el capítulo de la próxima semana sea subido el lunes en vez del martes y con respecto a los otros capítulos, ese día les daré toda la información correspondiente (todo depende de que mi madre pague para tener internet en mi celular XD). Bueno, sin más los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste y nos vemos la próxima semana! 3**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **TokoXTsunami3**

 **kali9105 la bebé tendrá muchas mamás, eso lo sabemos aksjakkd pobre Nio, le tocó sufrir en este capítulo jahdlahdja yo también espero lo mismo XDDD**

 **RatchetPower-chan buuuu, pensé que había algún compatriota por aquí XDD es genial que sepas tanto *-* Sumireko déjame aceitar esas partes robóticas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)me encantan los reviews largos porque disfruto leyéndolos y respondiendo ajdjalahdkaldkais déjame asimilar lo de "senpai" se siente tan bello *-* xddd me encantan los finales zukiztrukiz ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Dasu-kun oh nonono, ten en cuenta que faltan alrededor de 2 capítulos para el nacimiento, más los capítulos de como sobrevivirán con la bebé y esas cosas, creo que faltan bastantes capítulos para el final XDD gracias a ti c: no sabes cuántos cabezazos me di contra la mesa tratando de buscar un título para esta historia akjdkaks nos leemos la próxima semana y gracias por leer c:**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock hajelskrlsksks una frase que anticipa la tormenta XDD Isuke nació para traumar a la gente con vídeos de partos jajajajajaj Embarazada 1: mira a esa peliroja, podría ser el padre de mi bebé cuando quiera.. Embarazada 2: esa chica rubia tampoco esta tan mal... Embarazada 3: la chica de cabello plateado se ve realmente linda y joven... suertuda. Embarazada 4: mira esos fuertes brazos, esa chica de ojos azules puede sostener a mi bebé cuando quiera! Padre 1: mira a esa pelirosa... Podría darle todos los bebés que quisiera( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ahdjaljdks yo también lo creo así XDD Nio no tiene pasta para ser mamá, será la tía divertida ajdjal Feliz 2016 para ti también! Espero que sigas apoyándome este año también c:**

 **Kitsune-Alfa wuahdkaldls espero sobrevivir este año también... lo intento día a día XDD**

 **damydark ese momento en el que habrán más de 10 personas desmayadas en la sala de espera y una dentro de la sala de parto akdjalkd Me imagino la cara de Isuke si la bebé le dice "papá" a Tokaku sjdkakrklanw sólo quiero ver el mundo arder :)**

 **MariaD24 una compatriota de verdad?! *-* me encanta la personalidad de Isuke y lo macabea que es Haruki kabdlakd ISUKE ES LA QUE LLEVA LOS PANTALONES EN LA RELACIÓN! XDD y si la bebé se parece a Tokaku? Akdjaldjsk un giro a la trama! Amo a ese par de idiotas, son como yo c:**

 **Legan Hanazono para que veas lo que tengo que aguantar :/ El harem de Isuke tenía a todos los demás padres celosos, yo lo sé! Qué bueno que Isuke se contuvo pues si no la maestra hubiese entrado al salón y hubiera visto unas lindas paredes blancas manchadas con litros y litros de sangre salpicada, Isuke sentaba en la mitad y limándose las uñas lsjdlaks Isuke, con la obaa-chan no se juega :c Ya falta poco para el día del Apocalipsis 3 XDDD**

 **JAK363 jajelsjd ay gracias ^-^**

 **PD: les dejo a ustedes el trabajo de buscar qué diablos es la "zona perineal" HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Capítulo 10**

Hace algunos días que Isuke no estaba durmiendo bien, había cumplido 8 meses de embarazo hace unos días y su vientre estaba realmente grande por lo que dormir boca abajo ya no era una opción viable. Muchas veces despertó durante la madrugada totalmente incomoda y terminaba recostada en el sofá tratando de encontrar una posición que realmente la dejara dormir de una manera que le acomodara. Haruki se dio cuenta de esto por lo que decidió pedirle consejos a su madre. La matriarca de los Sagae había visto en la televisión unas almohadas del tamaño de una persona para embarazadas y personas con problemas en la espalda por lo que Haruki fue a comprar una y se la dio a Isuke para que pudiese dormir mejor.

-Y esto que es?- dijo Isuke mirando aquel paquete deforme que había sobre su cama.

-Esto? Es una almohada, mi madre la vio por televisión y decidí comprarla para ti.- Haruki se acercó a la caja y comenzó a abrirla, sacando la almohada y colocándola sobre la cama.

-Dices que esto es una almohada?- la pelirosa comenzó a inspeccionar aquella almohada, no le parecía para nada atractiva.

-Se supone que es para mujeres embarazadas y personas con problemas en la espalda, deberías probarla y ver si puedes dormir mejor.- Haruki le enviaba sonrisas a la pelirosa. Isuke no estaba muy segura de usar esa cosa pero realmente empezaba a sentirse mal al no dormir las horas necesarias que le pedía su cuerpo así que intentó darle una oportunidad.

-Está bien.- suspiró resignada.

Al principio, Isuke se sentía bastante cómoda al estar abrazada a la gran almohada y pudo dormirse rápido, pero al pasar las horas despertó aún más incómoda que antes. Encendió la lámpara que se encontraba de lado de su cama y se sentó, tomó la almohada y se la lanzó a Haruki. La peliroja despertó de golpe sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Esa cosa no sirve!- Isuke estaba realmente ofuscada, la falta de sueños estaba haciendo estragos en su personalidad que de por sí ya era bastante fuerte y confrontacional. Haruki se sentó en la cama mientras observaba la almohada sin comprender porque no había funcionado.

-Lo siento, pensé que esto podría ayudarte.- dijo Haruki tomando la almohada y lanzándola al suelo con un poco de molestia. Odiaba ver a Isuke así, su rostro tenía ojeras muy marcadas y su humor era realmente malo.

-Por fin pensé que podría dormir bien. Estoy tan molesta.- dijo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Haruki de forma amenazante y acusadora.- Todo esto es tu culpa!

Haruki ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado esas palabras desde que Isuke estaba embarazada así que intentó pensar alguna solución. La peliroja sonrió cuando una idea apareció en su cabeza. Se acercó a Isuke, tomó uno de sus brazos y gentilmente la acercó a su cuerpo quedando debajo de la pelirosa. Comenzó a besarla repetidamente tratando de hacerla sentir mejor y cómoda. Isuke al principio se sorprendió pero luego comenzó a devolver los besos que Haruki le daba.

-Hoy dormiremos así, crees que puedas hacerlo?- preguntó Haruki mientras besaba la punta de la nariz de Isuke.

-Creo que por esta noche podría intentarlo.- dijo la pelirosa mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de Haruki. La peliroja posó una de sus manos en el vientre de su novia y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

-Hey.- dijo Haruki llamando la atención de la pelirosa.- Como crees que sea Saki?- Haruki sonreía tranquilamente. Isuke lo pensó un momento.

-Será hermosa, eso es obvio.- Isuke parecía realmente segura, Haruki solo rio.

-Qué color de cabello crees que tendrá?

-Bueno, tu cabello es horrible.- Isuke fue interrumpida por Haruki quien se aclaró la garganta en sentido de molestia, la pelirosa no quiso disculparse por sus palabras así que Haruki apretó el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios.- Es la verdad.-

-A quien crees que se parecerá?

-No lo sé, espero tenga lo mejor de ambas.- Isuke comenzaba a sentir sueño así que puso su rostro entre el cuello y el rostro de Haruki y cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración se relajaba.

-Sabes, me gustaría que tuviera tus ojos. Alguna vez te dicho que me encantan?- Haruki no oyó respuesta por lo que intentó mirar el rostro de su novia y se dio cuenta de que dormía plácidamente como lo hacía en el pasado, depositó un suave beso en la frente de la pelirosa y apagó la luz con total cuidado de no despertar a la chica. La abrazó fuertemente y en unos minutos había caído en un sueño profundo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días e Isuke seguía utilizando a Haruki de almohada, este había sido el único método que había funcionado en su insomnio por lo que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, comenzaba a hacer frío por lo que era una excusa aún más creíble pero muy dentro se sentía realmente feliz de poder dormir así con su novia pero eso quedaría en secreto, la peliroja tampoco oponía resistencia por lo que ambas se veían beneficiadas.

Nio y Haru decidieron visitar a Isuke y aunque esta no las recibió con muy buena cara, las chicas sabían que estaba alegre de verlas ahí, aunque fuese solo un poco. Las chicas entraron en el departamento y tomaron asiento en el gran sofá. Nio inmediatamente se adueñó del control remoto por lo que encendió el televisor y comenzó a recorrer los canales.

-Se supone que has venido por mí, no por el televisor.- dijo Isuke cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que he estado ocupada y no he podido relajarme frente al televisor.- la chica estaba hipnotizada frente a la caja brillante.

-Nio, Isuke tiene razón, deberías apagarlo.- sugirió Haru tratando de quitarle el control remoto pero Nio fue más rápida y logró esquivarla. La chica hizo una mueca de tristeza y Haru terminó cediendo.

-Solo déjala ahí, es mejor que esté concentrada en eso a que esté haciendo y diciendo estupideces mientras hablamos.- Isuke miró a Nio y está asintió.

-Deberías escuchar a Isuke más seguido.- dijo la chica volviendo a poner toda su atención en el televisor. Haru suspiró y se acercó más a Isuke.

-Como te has sentido Isuke?- dijo Haru realmente preocupada por su amiga. Hace algunos días la había visto muy cansada y eso la asustó un poco.

-Isuke se ha sentido mucho mejor. Hace algunos días ni siquiera podía dormir pero ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

-Escuché que algunas veces los bebés comienzan a moverse y se sitúan entre las costillas.- Haru realmente estaba curiosa acerca del tema.

-Oh sí, eso es terrible. Había momentos en los que Haruki debía ayudar a Isuke presionando sus manos sobre Saki para poder moverla hacía donde debería estar. Duele mucho y es bastante molesto.- dijo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

-Wow, nunca pensé que sería tan doloroso.- Haru estaba poniendo atención a cada cosa que Isuke decía. La pelirosa se dio cuenta de esto y sin pelos en la lengua comenzó a interrogar a la peliroja.

-Porque me estas preguntando todas estas cosas?- Isuke parecía saber la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de la boca de Haru. Nio desvió su mirada del televisor y miró detenidamente a ambas chicas.

-No será que Haru-chan quiere unirse al club de madres?- preguntó la chica haciendo que el rostro de Haru se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

-Con que eso era.- Isuke estaba en lo correcto.- Así que Azuma por fin ha pensado en sentar cabeza.-

-Tokaku no tiene nada que ver con eso.- gritó la peliroja interrumpiendo a Isuke, esta le dio una mirada sorprendida.- Aún no lo he hablado con ella.- la chica bajó la mirada. Isuke pensó que la chica quizás sentía miedo de hablar del tema con Azuma, después de todo, la peliazul no tenía la mejor personalidad.

-Azuma es como tu perrito faldero, es obvio que dirá que si.- dijo la pelirosa. Nio soltó una risa al escuchar lo de "perrito faldero". Haru también se rio dejando sus inseguridades de lado.

-De verdad lo crees así?- Haru sonaba un poco más contenta. Isuke asintió totalmente confiada.

La puerta del hogar se abrió y Haruki hizo su entrada. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro al ver a su novia muy bien acompañada. No le gustaba que Isuke estuviera sola la mayoría del tiempo y menos ahora.

-Que sorpresa! Como están chicas? – dijo la peliroja dirigiéndose a la sala. Nio solo levantó una de sus manos sin dejar de ver la televisión. Haru se acercó a Haruki para poder saludarla y luego volvió a sentarse, Haruki se acomodó al lado de Isuke y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Como te fue hoy en el trabajo Haruki?- preguntó Haru.

-Bastante bien, tuve un par de reuniones bastante aburridas.- dijo la peliroja riendo.

-Alguna noticia?- ahora era el turno de Isuke de preguntar. Haruki se tensó un poco, había algo que no quería contarle a Isuke pues sabía que la chica se iba a enojar con ella pero los penetrantes ojos de Isuke miraban a los suyos por lo que tuvo que confesar.

-Bueno… la verdad es que…- Haruki hizo una pequeña pausa, cosa que comenzó a molestar a la pelirosa.- Hablé con Sumireko hoy y … tengo que viajar a Italia por dos semanas.- Haruki comenzó a reír un poco nerviosa. Su mirada se desvió hacía donde estaba Isuke y sus ojos demostraban más enojo que antes.

-Juro que voy a matar a esa maldita niña rica.- Isuke tomó a Haruki del cuello de su camisa y la acercó a ella. Puso una de sus largas uñas en el rostro de la chica y comenzó a presionarlo lentamente. Haruki comenzó a sudar por el miedo. Nio apagó la televisión, seguramente esto se pondría bueno. Haru comenzó a alejarse lentamente.- Que haré si estas en Italia y nace la bebé? Volverás a dejarme sola? Estas plenamente consciente de que si eso pasa, no volverás a verme ni a mí ni a Saki en todo lo que queda de tu estúpida e insignificante vida?- los ojos de la pelirosa parecían mil cuchillos afilados que se enterraban en el cuerpo de Haruki. El agarre en su camisa se hacía cada vez más fuerte y la presión ejercida en su rostro se hacía cada vez más doloroso.

-N-no estarás hablando en serio, cierto?- Haruki no sabía cómo amenizar el ambiente.

-Oh, tu sabes que estoy hablando en serio idiota.- Isuke sonrió. Una sonrisa que Haruki había dejado de ver hace mucho tiempo. Era la sonrisa que Isuke ponía en sus tiempos de asesina. Haruki comenzó a temblar.

-E-está bien. P-pero no es mi culpa. Yo no decido las fechas de los viajes.- Haruki trató de salvarse pero no tuvo éxito.

-Deberías haberle dicho a esa estúpida e inconsciente de Hanabusa que tienes una mujer en casa, embarazada, que necesita de tu ayuda y que simplemente no puedes ir.- La uña de la pelirosa se estaba incrustando en la piel de Haruki produciendo una pequeña herida.- De veras pensé que era un poco más inteligente, al parecer me equivoqué.- Isuke soltó el agarré de su mano, se levantó sin previo aviso y se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta produciendo un ruido sonoro en todo el departamento. Haru y Nio aún estaban algo asustadas, jamás habían visto a Isuke así. Nio posó su mano en el hombro de la peliroja y lo acarició un momento. Ambas chicas se despidieron y salieron casi corriendo de ahí. Haruki se acercó a la puerta y dio unos pocos golpecitos sin obtener respuesta.

-Isuke, puedo entrar? No fue mi intención hacerte enfadar. Son cosas del trabajo.- Haruki estaba realmente preocupada. Nunca pensó que la chica se molestaría tanto.

-Acaso no sabes lo asustada que estoy?- Isuke rompió el silencio tomando a Haruki por sorpresa.- No has pensado en cómo me sentiría si Saki naciera sin que estés aquí? Tú tienes experiencia en esto, tienes 500 hermanos, yo no, no puedo hacer esto sola. Desde un principio le dijiste a Isuke que jamás la dejarías.- Isuke golpeó la puerta con su puño asustando a Haruki, se alejó de ahí y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. Haruki tomó aire y abrió la puerta encontrándose con la chica quien no le daba la cara. Lentamente se subió a la cama y abrazó a Isuke por la espalda. Sus labios se acercaron al cuello de Isuke y comenzaron a besarle repetidamente.

-No pensé que te sintieras así.- Haruki apretó su agarre y acercó aún más el cuerpo de Isuke al suyo. Isuke no pronunció ninguna palabra.- Perdóname, haré lo que tú quieras para compensarte.- Haruki intentaba por todos los medios para que Isuke la perdonara, la pelirosa se movió un poco para mirar a Haruki.

-Lo que yo quiera?- dijo la pelirosa levantando una ceja.

-Cualquier cosa, excepto que no viaje a Italia.- dijo Haruki. Isuke volvió a darle la espalda.

-Estas siendo injusta.- dijo la pelirosa frunciendo el ceño. Haruki volvió a besar el cuello de Isuke.

-Sabes que no puedo posponerlo.- dijo Haruki un poco triste. Isuke se dio la vuelta y besó a Haruki en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos mutuos.

-Tengo algo que quiero pedirte. No puedo hacerlo yo sola.- dijo Isuke, Haruki asintió y la pelirosa se levantó y se fue en busca de su bolso, de el sacó una caja y se la lanzó a la peliroja que haciendo uso de sus buenos reflejos logró atraparla.

-Qué es esto?- preguntó la peliroja mientras leía la caja. Al parecer era una especie de crema. Isuke no dijo palabra alguna. Comenzó a desvestirse frente a Haruki mientras esta la miraba completamente absorta, su rostro se ponía cada vez más y más rojo. Isuke entró al baño para tomar una bata y se la puso. Luego caminó hacía la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar algo, cuando lo encontró, le lanzó el teléfono a Haruki quien con su mano libre alcanzó a tomarlo. Su mirada se desvió al teléfono y un sonrojo más potente apareció en su rostro.

-Q-que es eso? Porque me estás mostrando esto?- dijo Haruki un poco nerviosa, no podía dejar de ver lo que había en el teléfono.

-Esa es la zona en donde debes masajear con la crema.- Isuke se cruzó de brazos y abrió sus piernas seductoramente.

-Q-q-que?- Haruki casi gritó al verla así. Isuke suspiró e intentó aclarar la situación.

-Debes masajear la zona perineal. Así no me partiré en dos cuando nazca la bebé.- Isuke intentó explicarlo lo más fácil posible. Haruki aún no asimilaba lo que tenía que hacer así que Isuke tuvo que darle instrucciones. La peliroja se sentó sobre sus piernas en la mitad de la cama mientras Isuke abría las suyas un poco más. Haruki puso un poco de crema en sus dedos y comenzó a acercarlos al cuerpo de Isuke sin antes dar otra mirada a la imagen del teléfono para no equivocarse. Isuke dio un gemido casi silencioso cuando los dedos de Haruki hicieron contacto con su cuerpo, la crema estaba un poco fría por lo que no ayudó demasiado. La peliroja comenzó a untar la crema mientras sus manos temblaban, había notado que un leve sonrojo estaba apareciendo en el rostro de Isuke y eso hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-Porque estas temblando? Tu querías un bebé, no? Ahora masajea y hazlo bien. No es como si nunca hubieras hecho esto antes.- Isuke rompió el silencio incomodo de hace algunos minutos.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa.- dijo la peliroja moviendo un poco sus dedos haciendo que Isuke soltara un gemido y su cuerpo se tensara un poco.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo? Esto es un masaje, no el inicio de una relación sexual.- Isuke parecía indignada. Su enojo con Haruki aún no se apagaba. La peliroja tragó un poco de saliva y sin medir consecuencias se lanzó contra Isuke mientras la besaba apasionadamente. La pelirosa dejó que la chica la besara unos momentos pero luego se separó de ella y puso una mano sobre la boca de Haruki para frenar sus besos.

-Ve a darte una ducha con agua fría porque no obtendrás nada de mi hoy.- dijo la pelirosa totalmente seria mientras empujaba a Haruki hacía el lado. La peliroja estaba totalmente frustrada, tomó una de las almohadas y la puso sobre su rostro para poder gritar y sacar toda esa energía que tenía dentro, luego se levantó y se dirigió al baño. La ducha de agua fría era su último recurso. Isuke comenzó a ver su teléfono y una sonrisa triunfante apareció en su rostro. Haruki realmente era una tonta si pensó que con una simple disculpa satisfacería a Isuke.


	11. Chapter 11

**BUENOS DÍAAAS! Aunque no quería subir este capítulo el día de hoy, no podía dejarlos a todos con las ansias de leerlo. Resulta que tendré internet en mi lugar de vacaciones pero será en febrero, mañana debo viajar a mi destino ~~~~~ BIENVENIDAS QUERIDAS Y ANHELADAS VACACIONES! Por lo tanto este será el último capítulo que subiré en enero, lo lamento enormemente pero es por un motivo de fuerza mayor :c No saben cuánto me golpee la cabeza terminando de escribir este capítulo (que por cierto es el más largo y trata de compensar los capítulos que no podré subir XD), tratar de imaginar todas las escenas dentro de mi cabeza no fue fácil y mucho menos con 37 grados de calor secoooo todos los días, por eso odio el verano. Espero que les guste y que llene sus expectativas, espero que odien a Haruki como yo lo hice (solo por un par de segundos) y eso 3**

 **Agradecimientos**

 **DaniHorta13**

 **Kitsune-Alfa jahdlakdbakd siempre sobreviviendo XDD claro, si me voy de viaje el lunes, subo el capítulo antes de irme y si mi mamá está de buen humor como para contratar Internet en mi celular, se sigue subiendo el martes igual que siempre. Recen por mí para que pueda tener Internet XDD**

 **RatchetPower-chan akheoqñekqofkw yo estaba igual o peor que tu mientras escribía esa escena XDDD PORFIN NACERA LA BEBEEE OH SI PREPARENSE TODOOOOS! y tranqui, yo hago lo mismo cuando visito a mi familia. ALGUIEN SE DIO CUENTAAAA, si yo cambie la imagen del fics por un "intento" de dibujo que hice XDD Nos leemos la próxima semana! PD: después del incidente de Isuke con los pockys, Haruki sólo los come en el trabajo para mantener a salvo sus provisiones XDD**

 **JAK363 cada vez falta menos para conocer a la bebé *-* estoy segura de que se parecerá a Tokaku... XDDDD**

 **Legan Hanazono wuakfjaldjalsk Isuke siempre tendrá la última palabra en todo y siempre ganará XDD Preparen su medicina contra la diabetes porque más capítulos tiernos vendrán a lo largo de la historia :3 gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos la próxima semana c:**

 **PD: Tokaku como el padre super ultra hiper mega sobreprotector *-***

 **" " shhhhh no arruines la sorpresa lajdñadk gracias por leer c:**

 **MariaD24 WENAAA CONCHETUMAREEEEE, ahora, volviendo al fics kajdñakdal si eso pasará, la cara de Isuke sería invaluable XDD Espero que todos hayan buscado la "zona perineal" HAHAHAHAH Y si el bebé se parece a Sumireko? CHAN CHAN CHAAAN**

 **Nio y Haru corrieron antes de que empezarán a volar los platos XDD**

 **kali9105 oooooh no sabes todo el sufrimiento que Haruki tendrá por delante HAHAHAH una almohada de Haruki... DAME 100!**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock por fin una persona valiente que se atrevió a buscar la "zona perineal" XD las venganzas de Isuke son las mejores. "SE LES AVISA A LOS PASAJEROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! " UHUHUHUHU que comes que adivinas? XDDD nos vemos c:**

 **Capítulo 11**

Hace una semana que Haruki estaba en Italia. Isuke no se había sentido tan sola gracias a Nio, Suzu, su mamá y la mamá de Haruki quienes la habían acompañado durante estos días. Este último tiempo la chica se sentía un tanto extraña, a menos de medio mes de cumplir los 9 meses la inseguridad se hacía presente todos los días y estas habían aumentado desde que Haruki no estaba con ella. A pesar de hablar por teléfono todos los días la chica se sentía sola, sobre todo las últimas noches. Ya no podía salir sola al centro comercial, una de sus grandes pasiones, por lo que su única opción era quedarse en casa y descansar. Ese día, Isuke se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, se dio una ducha y tomó el desayuno. Decidió que estar en casa era realmente aburrido por lo que decidió dar un paseo por el parque que había cerca de su casa.

El clima era realmente agradable y casi no había niños en el parque por lo que la pelirosa comenzó a disfrutarlo aún más. Se sentó en una banca cercana y sacó su teléfono marcando el número de su novia. El teléfono sonó unos segundos hasta que una voz totalmente adormilada contestó.

-Hola? Isuke?- dijo la peliroja por el otro lado del teléfono, Isuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Habla Isuke. Que tal Italia?- preguntó la pelirosa con un aire divertido.

-Sabes que aquí es bastante tarde no es así?- Haruki dio un bostezo mientras hablaba.

-Oh lo siento! Te desperté?- dijo la chica tratando de aguantar una risa. Era obvio que sabía lo tarde que era en Italia y esa era la razón por la que la había llamado. Aún no la perdonaba por viajar tan lejos en estas fechas.

-Aún sigues molesta?- la peliroja comenzaba a despertar poco a poco.

-Porqué debería estarlo?- la ironía en la voz de Isuke calaba en los oídos de la peliroja. Haruki dio un suspiro totalmente resignada.

-Cómo te has sentido estos días?- Haruki tampoco estaba muy contenta con la idea de estar tan lejos de su novia y de su hija que estaba por nacer.

-Nos sentimos tan solas! No puedo creer que papá nos haya abandonado en estos momentos.- dijo Isuke tratando de hacer sentir mal a Haruki y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No es así!- Haruki regañó a la pelirosa haciendo que esta comenzara a reír.

-Sí, si, si, lo que tú digas padre ausente. Isuke te dejará dormir.-

-No estás arreglando las cosas.- dijo Haruki soltando una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-Duerme bien!- Isuke acercó sus labios al micrófono y simuló el sonido de un beso y después colgó. Una sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro durante un tiempo. El parque comenzó a llenarse de niños y sus padres por lo que Isuke decidió regresar a su departamento.

Isuke había perdido la noción del tiempo por lo que llegó a su hogar justo para la hora de almuerzo. Tomó un plato y se dirigió hacia la mesa pero algo la detuvo. El plato que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

La pelirosa vio como un hilo de agua salía entre sus piernas, descartó desde el primer momento que fuese orina, de un momento a otro apretó fuertemente uno de los extremos de la mesa pues comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en su vientre.

" _Oh no, no ahora. Por favor"_ pensó mientras la contracción se hacía aún más fuerte. Sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el número de Haruki. La chica se sentó para tratar de disminuir el dolor pero fue inútil pues el malestar se hizo más fuerte por lo que volvió a ponerse de pie. Isuke llamó a la peliroja una y otra vez sin tener respuesta. Al parecer la chica había apagado el teléfono, la pelirosa le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa. _"Maldita Haruki, maldita tú y tu estúpido viaje. Voy a matarte cuando estés de vuelta",_ Isuke volvió a tomar su teléfono y marcó el primer número de su lista de contactos.

-Porque diablos me estás llamando?- dijo la voz a través de la línea. Isuke se maldijo mentalmente por llamar a esa persona. Era la voz de Azuma, la última persona con la que hubiese deseado hablar pero en su condición no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Azuma.- hizo una pausa para aguantar un grito.- Necesito… tu ayuda.- la chica comenzó a jadear mientras hablaba.

-Qué quieres?- Tokaku siempre había sido fría en todo ámbito pero en estos momentos sonaba más seria que antes.

-Acabo… de romper fuente. Tengo… una contracción.- Isuke trataba de tomar aire y hacer los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido en las clases de maternidad. Tokaku estaba en silencio, no sabía qué hacer.

-Y qué quieres que haga?

-DIABLOS AZUMA, VEN A MI DEPARTAMENTO Y LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL O ACASO ERES TAN INÚTIL QUE NI ESO PUEDES HACER!- La pelirosa comenzaba a perder los estribos.

-PORQUE ME PIDES ESTO A MI?- ahora era la peliazul la comenzaba a perder los suyos.

-ERES EL PRIMER CONTACTO EN MI TELEFONO ESTUPIDA, CREES QUE ESTO ES COMODO Y QUE PUEDO DARME EL LUJO DE LLAMAR A QUIEN YO QUIERA? LA IDIOTA DE HARUKI NO CONTESTA SU TELEFONO, NO PUEDO ESPERAR A VERLA PARA METERLE ESE INUTIL TELEFONO POR EL TRASERO.- El objetivo de los insultos de la pelirosa había cambiado por lo que Tokaku se calmó un poco y habló con Haru quien completamente nerviosa tomó su teléfono para llamar a todas las chicas y las llaves de su auto.

-Está bien, vamos para allá. Asegúrate de estar lista para cuando lleguemos y no te mueras.- dijo la peliazul terminando la llamada. Las contracciones habían disminuido un poco, ahora podía estar de pie sin sentir que sus piernas colapsarían en cualquier momento, pero Isuke aún se encontraba incomoda. Tomó su teléfono nuevamente pero esta vez escribió un mensaje para su mamá indicándole la dirección del hospital y que se encontraba bien, no quería ni pensar en el alboroto que se generaría por esto, sobre todo por parte de su papá.

La pelirosa se dirigió a su habitación mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su vientre, se cambió la ropa tan rápido como pudo y comenzó a buscar el equipaje que Haruki había preparado para ella y Saki hace algunos meses atrás. Mientras veía aquella maleta los nervios comenzaron a aparecer. Que haría si la bebé nacía y Haruki no estaba aquí con ella? Sabía que las chicas de la clase negra no la dejarían sola, tenía a sus padres y a la familia de Haruki también pero no era lo mismo, Isuke quería que la peliroja estuviera con ella en este momento tan importante. Comenzó a pensar miles de ideas de como castigar a Haruki si esta no estaba presente en el parto, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta. Isuke tomó su maleta y se dirigió a abrir, afuera la esperaban Haru y Nio, al parecer Tokaku se había quedado en el auto.

-Isuke! Te encuentras bien?- dijeron ambas chicas al unísono colocando sus manos en el vientre de la pelirosa. En cualquier momento Isuke podría matar a aquellas chicas por hozar tocarla pero en estas circunstancias era lo que menos pensaba.

-Las contracciones son peor que romperse un brazo.- dijo la pelirosa caminando hacía el ascensor sin prestar mucha atención, las contracciones habían cesado hace unos momentos por lo que su personalidad volvía a ser la habitual, ambas chicas la siguieron. Al llegar al auto Isuke y Nio se sentaron en los asientos de atrás y Haru en el de copiloto, antes de partir, Tokaku se dio la vuelta y comenzó a inspeccionar a Isuke quien frunció el ceño por la mirada penetrante de la peliazul.

-Qué?- preguntó la pelirosa un poco molesta.

-No te ves tan mal.- dijo Tokaku entrecerrando sus ojos.

-QUIERES QUE TE PATEE EL ESTOMAGO Y VEAMOS COMO SE SIENTE?- si no fuese por Nio la pelirosa se hubiese abalanzado sobre la espalda de Tokaku. La peliazul comprendió que Isuke estaba más irritable de lo normal y por fin se convenció de que la bebé realmente iba a nacer. Haru le dio la dirección del hospital a su novia mientras Isuke llamaba al número de Haruki.

-MALDITA IDIOTA PARA QUE DEMONIOS TIENES ESTA COSA SI NO LA VAS A OCUPAR!- la pelirosa estaba en su límite, Nio comenzó a temer por su vida y varias veces intentó cambiar de asiento con Haru quien se negó rotundamente. El auto se detuvo frente a un semáforo y para desgracia de todas, Isuke comenzó a tener otra contracción.

-ISUKE VA A MORIR.- la pelirosa estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se partería en dos.

-ISUKE HAS LOS EJERCICIOS DE RESPIRACIÓN QUE APRENDISTE EN LAS CLASES.- Nio estaba igual o más nerviosa que Isuke.

-ESO ESTOY HACIENDO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! OYE VIRGEN APRIETA EL MALDITO ACELERADOR YA!

-CREES QUE PUEDO PASAR POR SOBRE LA LEY?- ahora era Azuma quien comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ya que el semáforo no cambiaba y parecía que estaban cometiendo una masacre en el asiento trasero de su auto pues los gritos se escuchaban a metros del lugar, pudo ver como la pareja que iba en el auto del lado estaba completamente asustada mientras escuchaban a Isuke diciendo que iba a morir y maldiciendo a Haruki, a Nio tratando de poner en práctica las maniobras de respiración y a Haru quien trataba de contactarse con las demás chicas de la clase negra. El semáforo por fin se puso en verde y Tokaku acelero tratando de dejar atrás ese auto y la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento. Una vez que llegaron al hospital se encontraron con Kouko, Suzu, Chitaru e Hitsugi quienes estaban en la recepción del hospital. Suzu y Chitaru corrieron al lado de Isuke con una silla de ruedas para que la chica se sentara mientras Kouko hablaba con una de las enfermeras para que ingresaran a Isuke.

Para buena suerte de las chicas, el doctor que había visto todo el embarazo de Isuke iba pasando por la recepción y cuando vio a aquella chica pelirosa con una especial personalidad corrió hacía ella.

-Inukai Isuke? Por Dios, que haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre siempre con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-Qué diablos cree que Isuke está haciendo aquí- la pelirosa ya no podía gritar producto del dolor que sentía en ese momento. El doctor solo soltó una carcajada y llamó a un par de enfermeras para ingresar al pabellón de maternidad con Isuke. Les indicó a las chicas en donde se encontraba a sala de espera en maternidad y entró con Isuke para hacer todos los chequeos.

Chitaru y Tokaku comenzaron a llamar al teléfono de Haruki sin obtener respuesta, durante ese tiempo, Sumireko y Mahiru se encontraron con los padres de Isuke en la entrada del hospital así que llegaron todos juntos a la sala de espera encontrándose con todas las chicas realmente nerviosas. Tokaku y Chitaru caminaban de un lugar a otro tratando de comunicarse con la peliroja, Nio, Haru e Hitsugi estaban sentadas tratando de esconder su nerviosismo detrás de lo que parecía ser una conversación sobre cuán doloroso podría llegar a ser una contracción y Kouko trataba de calmar a Suzu quien estaba en un rincón. En ese momento el doctor salió y preguntó por algún familiar de la chica para poder hablar con él. Los padres de Isuke se acercaron de inmediato y después de un rato de conversación con el doctor se acercaron a las chicas y les hicieron saber lo que les habían dicho.

-Al parecer el periodo entre cada contracción es demasiado largo como para realizar el parto ahora mismo, su dilatación tampoco es buena por lo que debe estar en el hospital mientras la observan y poder programar el parto.- dijo Eisuke, al parecer su pareja no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Como está la bebé?- preguntó Suzu levantándose de su asiento.

-La bebé está completamente bien, solo que aún no quiere salir.- las chicas suspiraron tranquilas al saber eso.

-Chitaru, Tokaku, aún no pueden comunicarse con Haruki?- preguntó Hitsugi acercándose a su novia. Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza mientras volvían a marcar el número de la peliroja sin éxito.

-Podemos verla, cierto?- esta vez era Sumireko la que hablaba.

-Claro que si. Hablamos con el doctor y fue trasladada a la habitación más grande por lo que todas pueden entrar.- dijo Eisuke mientras tomaba a su pareja y la sentaba para que este se calmara un poco. Las chicas entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con Isuke quien estaba sentada en una gran camilla.

-Vaya, al parecer sigues viva.- dijo Nio acercándose a ella.

-Para tu desgracia, si.- dijo Isuke cruzándose de brazos aunque la aguja que se encontraba clavada en su mano la hizo cancelar la acción.

-Al parecer estarás un largo rato aquí pero no te preocupes, nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario.- Chitaru intentaba calmar a Isuke.

-Supongo que la idiota aún no contesta su teléfono, cierto?- dijo la pelirosa dando un gran suspiro.

-Su teléfono aún está apagado.- dijo Tokaku mientras veía su teléfono. Isuke comenzó a buscar con la mirada a una cara en específico y cuando la encontró todo el enojo que tenía dentro comenzó a brotar.

-Oh! Eres tú Sumireko! No puedo creer que tengas la desfachatez de aparecerte por aquí cuando eres la única culpable de que Haruki se pierda el nacimiento de su hija.- la pelirosa sonrió. Todas sabían que cuando Isuke sonreía algo realmente malo pasaría. Sumireko sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla e hizo una reverencia que sorprendió a todas.

-Realmente lo siento, de haber sabido que el parto se adelantaría, jamás hubiese dejado que Haruki viajara tan lejos.- dijo la peli naranja. Isuke dio un suspiro.

-Estoy demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo contigo, estas perdonada pero solo momentáneamente.- todas las chicas estaban realmente sorprendidas. La gran y orgullosa Inukai Isuke había perdonado a alguien por primera vez.

-Y cuando se supone que nacerá la bebé?- preguntó Kouko que miraba como la bolsa de suero goteaba poco a poco.

-El doctor dijo que podría ser relativo. Puede ser en una hora más o en un par de días.- esto tomo a todas las chicas por sorpresa, nunca se imaginaron que un parto podía durar tanto tiempo.

-Ósea que Haruki aún puede llegar a tiempo.- agregó Hitsugi.

-Siempre y cuando se digne a contestar su teléfono.- dijo Tokaku mientas marcaba por enésima vez el número de la peliroja. Algo llamó la atención de todas, gran alboroto se escuchaba desde la sala de espera.

-Aquí es!- gritaron dos voces al unísono, voces que Isuke supo reconocer. De pronto 10 caras conocidas entraron a la habitación llenándola de ruido. Isuke agradeció tener una habitación tan grande.

-Isuke! Haru nos llamó, estas bien?- dijo la matriarca de los Sagae acercándose a la pelirosa y posando sus manos en la frente y vientre de la chica.

-Estoy bien.- Isuke trató de calmar a la mujer pero su sentido materno era más fuerte.

-Estas segura?- la mujer no parecía convencida. Fuyuka se acercó a ella e intento calmarla.

-Mamá, si ella dice que está bien es porque realmente lo está. No te preocupes innecesariamente.

-Isuke, cuando nacerá la bebé?- preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Isuke no lo sabe aún, podría nacer en cualquier momento.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a ser tíos.- ambos chicos parecían realmente emocionados.

-Donde esta Haruki?- Fuyuka inspeccionó toda la habitación y no encontró rastros de su hermana.

-Esa idiota aún no sabe nada, no contesta su teléfono y que esté en Italia tampoco ayuda mucho.- dijo la pelirosa fulminando a Sumireko con la mirada.

-Aún está en Italia?- preguntó la madre completamente sorprendida.- Tendré que pensar en un castigo severo para cuando vuelva.

-Claro que sí, yo también tendré que pensar en uno.- respondió Isuke feliz ya que contaba con el apoyo de su suegra. En ese momento el doctor entró a la habitación y cortésmente sugirió que algunas personas salieran de la habitación pues debía examinar a Isuke, solo la madre de Haruki, Suzu y Nio se quedaron dentro. Tokaku y Chitaru siguieron insistiendo con el teléfono en la sala de espera y de un momento a otro escucharon una voz completamente somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

-No creen que 72 llamadas perdidas son demasiado?- preguntó la peliroja mientras daba un bostezo. Tokaku y Chitaru sintieron como el enojo comenzaba a escapar por sus poros.

-ERES UNA IDIOTA, IMBECIL E INSENSIBLE.- Tokaku fue la primera en reventar.

-SE SUPONE QUE UN TELEFONO SIRVE PARA TENERLO ENCENDIDO Y RECIBIR LLAMADAS Y NI ESO ERES CAPAZ DE ENTENDER?- Chitaru fue la segunda. La familia Sagae e Inukai y las chicas de la clase negra miraban aquella escena con total gracia.

-Estaba durmiendo, que les pasa?- la peliroja se atrevió a preguntar, cosa que molestó más a sus amigas.

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESPREOCUPADA IDIOTA? DE SEGURO ISUKE SE ENCARGARÁ DE TI A PENAS LLEGUES PEDAZO DE IMBECIL.- La peliazul comenzaba a sentir que su enojo iba disminuyendo mientras más insultaba a Haruki.

-NO SABES LO MAL QUE ISUKE SE SIENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO.- Chitaru también parecía calmarse.

-Que? Porque? Que ha pasado con Isuke?- Haruki había despertado completamente al escuchar el nombre de la pelirosa. Tokaku y Chitaru se golpearon mentalmente por tener una amiga tan estúpida como Haruki.

-Haruki, estamos en el hospital, Isuke rompió fuente pero está bien, la bebé aún no nace por lo que podrías alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.- Chitaru fue la que habló primero.

-QUE? OH NO, TOMARÉ UN VUELO ENSEGUIDA, AL DIABLO CON EL TRABAJO.- dijo la peliroja cortando la llamada. Sumireko se acercó a ambas chicas y pidió prestado el teléfono de una de ellas y marco el número de la peliroja nuevamente.

-QUE DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA? ESTOY VISTIENDOME, ESPERO ENCONTRAR UN VUELO A JAPÓN.- gritó Haruki desde el otro lado del teléfono. Sumireko aguantó una pequeña risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

-Haruki tranquila, desde el momento en que supe que tendrías que viajar a Italia en estas fechas, hablé con el piloto del jet privado de los Hanabusa, seguramente ya te debe estar esperando en el aeropuerto así que apresúrate.- dijo la peli naranja cortando la llamada antes de que Haruki pudiese contestarle. Chitaru y Tokaku la miraron sorprendidas.

-Inukai lo sabe?- preguntó la peliazul.

-No tiene por qué enterarse, lo más seguro es que me golpearía si lo supiera.- Sumireko le dirigió una sonrisa a ambas y se retiró para sentarse al lado de Mahiru quien la esperaba.

-Es diabólica.- dijeron ambas chicas.

Chitaru se dirigió hacia la habitación de Isuke y entró con el teléfono en la mano.

-Misión cumplida! Al parecer Haruki tomará el primer vuelo que encuentre.- Isuke tomó su teléfono en ese instante y llamó al número de Haruki.

-Espero que llegues a tiempo idiota.- dijo Isuke al escuchar unos ruidos desde la otra línea.

-Puedes apostar a que sí, nunca me perdería el nacimiento de mi bebé.

-Podrías haber encendido el teléfono antes pedazo de idiota.- el tono irónico de Isuke comenzaba a surgir a través de sus palabras.

-De verdad lo siento! Pero gracias a Sumireko llegaré a Japón en poco tiempo.- dijo Haruki. Chitaru escuchó aquello y lentamente escapó de la habitación para advertirle a Sumireko que corriera por su vida.

-Sumireko? Porque?- Isuke no entendía que era lo que su novia intentaba decirle.

-No te lo dijo? Hay un jet privado de la corporación Hanabusa esperándome en el aeropuerto así que llegaré en unas 19 horas más. Dile a Saki que me esperé hasta entonces. Debo irme, las amo a las dos!- Haruki cortó la llamada antes de que Isuke le respondiera. La pelirosa se levantó de la cama lentamente pesé a la objeciones de Suzu. Tomó el suero que se encontraba a un lado y comenzó a caminar hacía la sala de espera.

Chitaru estaba un tanto alterada mientras hablaba con Sumireko pero cuando sintió la presencia de la pelirosa, su nerviosismo se incrementó mil veces más. Isuke se acercó a ambas y con una velocidad increíble lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de Sumireko quien a duras penas logró esquivarlo cayendo al suelo producto de la impresión. Eisuke se acercó para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo y saber porque diablos su hija estaba en pie en plena sala de espera pero cuando se acercó vio como los nudillos de Isuke habían sido marcados en la pared de concreto que ahí se encontraba. Isuke estaba enfurecida.

-PORQUE DEMONIOS NO LE DIJISTE A ISUKE LO DEL JET PRIVADO?- Isuke iba a lanzar otro golpe pero fue detenida por Nio y Suzu. Sumireko se levantó rápidamente aprovechando la distracción de la pelirosa.

-COMO OCULTASTE INFORMACIÓN TAN IMPORTANTE IDIOTA? NO SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA AL PENSAR QUE HARUKI NO LLEGARÍA A TIEMPO!- Sumireko posó sus manos en los hombros de Isuke para tratar de calmarla.

\- Lo siento, es culpa mía, sabía que te pondrías así.- dijo Sumireko algo arrepentida. Isuke iba a responderle pero una nueva contracción la hizo detenerse. La peli naranja se dio cuenta de esto por lo que aprovechando la oportunidad, tomó a Isuke en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación mientras era seguida por Eisuke, Nio, Suzu y la madre de Haruki. La familia Sagae quienes no tenían conocimiento alguno de las fuertes prótesis de la heredera de los Hanabusa, quedaron realmente asombrados por la fuerza de la chica.

Las contracciones de Isuke se mantenían con la misma frecuencia de tiempo pero cada vez se hacían más y más dolorosas. Las chicas de la clase negra hicieron turnos para dormir en la sala de espera y para estar con Isuke quien no tenía ganas de dormir, a pesar de las indicaciones del doctor.

Para la buena suerte de Haruki, el jet privado se demoró 4 horas menos que un viaje normal en avión por lo que aprovechó de ir a su departamento, dejar sus maletas ahí y correr hacía el hospital temiendo lo peor. Si llegaba tarde al nacimiento de su hija, ella misma no se lo perdonaría ni mucho menos Isuke. Tomó las llaves del auto y se dirigió rápidamente al hospital. Al llegar se encontró con sus suegros y algunos de sus hermanos quienes habían salido a caminar para distraerse un poco. Haruki corrió hacia ellos tomándolos por sorpresa.

-Por fin he llegado!- gritó Haruki lanzándose contra los gemelos quienes casi se caen de espalda por la culpa de su hermana.

-Haruki nee-chan! Pensamos que no llegarías a tiempo.- dijo uno de los chicos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio.

-Haruki deberías ir con Isuke ahora mismo, ella te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo.- dijo el padre de Isuke un tanto feliz de que la peliroja hubiese llegado a tiempo. Haruki hizo caso a las palabras del hombre y comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala de maternidad.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Isuke está muy molesta también!- gritó Eisuke pero fue demasiado tarde pues la peliroja ya iba bastante lejos como para escucharlo. Haruki llegó a la sala de espera encontrándose con sus compañeras de la clase negra quienes la miraban asombradas, Chitaru y Tokaku se acercaron a ella mientras hacían sonar sus nudillos y la miraban amenazadoramente. Haruki las esquivó antes de que pudiesen tocarla y comenzó a correr por un pasillo, a lo lejos divisó una cara conocida, era su madre por lo que entró en esa habitación rápidamente mientras las otras dos chicas seguían persiguiéndola. Al escuchar tanto alboroto, Isuke desvió su mirada hacía la puerta y ahí vio a quien tanto había esperado. Un mar de emociones se desbordó en su interior. Haruki vio aquella inconfundible cabellera rosa y se acercó a ella lo más rápido que pudo, cuando por fin estuvo a su lado tomó el rostro de la pelirosa entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Isuke correspondió el beso, se sentía realmente feliz al tener a Haruki a su lado en este momento. Lentamente ambas chicas se separaron y miraron a los ojos de cada una. Isuke sonrió haciendo que Haruki también sonriera. La pelirosa tomó a Haruki por el cuello de la camisa e inesperadamente le dio un golpe certero en la mandíbula dejando a su novia completamente inconsciente en el piso. La madre de Haruki comenzó a reír.

\- Por fin alguien lo hizo!- gritó Tokaku quien había visto toda la escena.

-Buen trabajo Isuke.- dijo Chitaru levantando su dedo en señal de aprobación mientras se acercaba con la peliazul al cuerpo inerte de Haruki y lo levantaban del suelo.

-No saben cuánto tiempo llevó pensando en hacer eso.- dijo la pelirosa mientras hacía sonar sus nudillos. Después de 20 minutos, Haruki despertó con un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula, su boca estaba algo hinchada y ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntar qué es lo que había pasado. Los Sagae se habían retirado a su casa pues ya estaban exhaustos y los padres de Isuke se ofrecieron a llevarlos por lo que solo estaban las chicas de la clase negra.

Mientras Haruki estaba inconsciente, el doctor había chequeado a Isuke y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba lista para empezar el parto por lo tanto iban a esperar a que Haruki despertara para poder comenzar con los preparativos.

-Por fin despertaste.- dijo Tokaku tratando de reprimir una risa. Haruki frunció el ceño y no le contestó.

-Wow, Isuke te golpeo realmente fuerte.- dijo Nio acercándose a la peliroja y tomando el rostro de la chica.

-Cuidado, aún duele.- se quejó Haruki mientras Isuke soltaba un leve carcajada. Suzu entró a la habitación con una bolsa de hielo y se la dio a la peliroja para que aliviara el dolor. La chica se lo agradeció enormemente.

-Ah! Ya queda tan poco. Isuke, no estas emocionada?- dijo Haru sentándose al lado de Isuke.

-Isuke está realmente cansada, solo quiero que termine pronto.- dijo la pelirosa recostándose en la cama.

-Bueno, creo que es tiempo de que las dejemos a solas por un rato.- dijo Sumireko caminando hacía la puerta. Las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, estarían conversando en la sala de espera y comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Haruki se levantó de su silla y se recostó en la camilla junto a Isuke, la peliroja dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la otra chica y posó una de sus manos en el vientre de la pelirosa.

-Realmente falta poco para tener a Saki aquí con nosotras.- Haruki cerró los ojos un momento y sintió como Isuke dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la de ella.- Estás muy cansada?

-No sabes cuánto.- dijo la pelirosa cerrando sus ojos también.

-Lo siento.- hubo un silencio algo incómodo.

-Descuida, siempre supe que ibas a llegar a tiempo.- Isuke acabó con ese silencio. Haruki abrió los ojos y sonrió, luego besó el cuello de Isuke.

-Sabes? Estoy realmente nerviosa en este momento.- dijo Haruki aferrándose más al cuerpo de Isuke.

-Haruki.- la voz de Isuke sonaba tres tonos más alta de lo normal y su cuerpo se había tensado un poco.

-Qué pasa?- Haruki se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro de la pelirosa.

-Una contracción… muy fuerte.- Isuke apenas podía hablar, esta contracción era más fuerte que las otras. Haruki salió a la sala de espera en busca de alguna enfermera y cuando la encontró, prácticamente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación de Isuke. Tokaku y Chitaru solo vieron un manchón rojo que corría por todos lados y supieron que algo estaba pasando.

La enfermera entró en el cuarto y comenzó a examinar a Isuke mientras que los nervios de Haruki seguían creciendo.

-Cariño, estás completamente dilatada. Llamaré al doctor para que comencemos el parto ahora mismo.- y esas fueron las palabras detonantes, Haruki comenzó a sentir que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. El doctor no tardó en llegar y cuando estaba todo listo, llevaron a Isuke a la sala de parto. Algunas enfermeras se quedaron con Haruki para darle la ropa que debía ponerse para entrar al pabellón. Al entrar, Isuke estaba recostada de lado con su espalda descubierta, Haruki se acercó a ella y tomó su mano mientras que una enfermera se acercaba a ellas.

-Muy bien, te pondremos anestesia para que no te mueras del dolor, si?- la enfermera trataba de ser amigable en estos momentos tan tensos pero Isuke no lo tomó muy bien.

-Qué clase de profesional eres?- Isuke ya había terminado de perder la paciencia. La enfermera solo sonrió.

-Sentirás un poco de presión en tu espalda, debes quedarte quieta y no puedes hablar.- la mujer acercó la aguja a la espalda de Isuke y la clavó delicadamente. Isuke cerró sus ojos y apretó fuertemente la mano de Haruki, aquella inyección era realmente dolorosa.

El doctor entró a la sala y se acercó a ambas chicas quienes ya estaban preparadas.

-Por fin ha llegado la hora!- dijo el hombre realmente emocionado mientras se ponía unos guantes blancos.- Bien Isuke, necesito que comiences a pujar ahora. Puja y respira.- Isuke comenzó a pujar pero no era tan fácil como se lo había imaginado. Estaba realmente cansada.- Lo estás haciendo bien.- el doctor intentaba darle ánimos.

-SOLO CALLATE.- Isuke solo quería que esto terminara.

-Isuke, debes calmarte.- Haruki trataba de calmar a la pelirosa mientras el agarre en su mano se hacía cada vez más fuerte y doloroso.

-NO PIDAS QUE ME CALME.- unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían por la frente de la pelirosa. Con cada grito de Isuke, Haruki se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-P-pero…- Haruki apenas podía articular palabra.

-ISUKE SE ESTÁ PARTIENDO EN DOS IDIOTA, QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE HAGA?- Isuke estaba sintiendo demasiado dolor. El doctor solo reía mientras veías a las dos chicas discutiendo.

-Haruki, ven aquí para recibir a tu bebé.- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a ambas, cosa que las tomó por sorpresa, Haruki se separó del agarre de Isuke lentamente y se acercó al doctor quien le dio una manta y le entregó a aquella personita tan esperada.

Haruki vió a su bebé por primera vez y sintió como todo el nerviosismo se esfumaba, sentía que su corazón se iba a paralizar producto de toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. La bebé no lloró, simplemente abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los ojos de Haruki. Haruki sintió como su corazón daba un gran salto al ver que sus ojos eran de un color dorado al igual que los de ella, sin embargo al mirarlos detenidamente era como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de Isuke, sentía ese mismo inmenso amor al mirarla a los ojos. Notó unos pequeños mechones de cabello rosa que apenas se veían en su pequeña cabeza, seguramente Isuke estaría feliz por eso. Haruki se aferró más al cuerpo de Saki y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Isuke. La pelirosa estaba realmente exhausta pero puso todas sus fuerzas en tratar de sentarse para poder ver mejor a su bebé. Haruki la dejó en sus brazos, Isuke estaba realmente feliz y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos.

-Es idéntica a ti.- dijo Haruki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Saki por fin estás aquí.- dijo Isuke acariciando el pequeño rostro de su bebé con uno de sus dedos. La bebé al escuchar la voz de su madre abrió los ojos lentamente tomando a la pelirosa por sorpresa.- Haruki, tiene tus ojos!- dijo la pelirosa realmente sorprendida, Haruki comenzó a reír pero de un momento a otro, cayó al suelo. Isuke comenzó a reír.

-Doctor, al parecer el padre se ha desmayado.- dijo una de las enfermeras que pasaba por el lado de la peliroja tratando de no pisarla.

-Esto pasa todo el tiempo. Isuke, quieres que saque una foto?- dijo el hombre mientras intentaba reprimir una carcajada.

-Claro, es una oportunidad invaluable.- dijo la pelirosa, el doctor asintió y salió de la habitación en busca del teléfono de Isuke. Las enfermeras tomaron a Saki para poder limpiarla y hacerle los chequeos de rutina. Al ser separada de su mamá, Saki comenzó a llorar. Una vez que el doctor había vuelto con el teléfono de Isuke se dispuso a tomar la foto. Isuke sonreía de manera natural mientras sostenía a su bebé en brazos y a un lado, en el suelo, se encontraba Haruki realmente pálida e inconsciente. Mientras ambos se reían de la foto, Haruki comenzó a despertar y trató de ponerse de pie ayudada por una de las enfermeras.

-Papá es realmente una idiota.- cada vez que Isuke hablaba, la bebé abría sus ojos y los clavaba en el rostro de su madre.

-Bueno papá, no vas a presentarla con tus amigas?- dijo el doctor chequeando que Haruki estaba realmente bien. La peliroja asintió y tomó a Saki en sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la sala de maternidad. Mientras tanto, Isuke era llevada a su cuarto nuevamente.

Haru, Nio y Suzu estaban realmente nerviosas, desde que habían visto a Haruki corriendo por el pasillo que no sabían lo que estaba pasando. El teléfono de Sumireko comenzó.

-Es Haruki!- dijo la chica contestando el teléfono mientras las demás se acercaban para intentas escuchar la conversación.- Haruki? Que sucede?

-Vengan a la sala de maternidad, hay alguien que quiere conocerlas.- dijo la peliroja por el otro lado de la línea. Sumireko cortó la llamada, todas las chicas escucharon la voz de Haruki y comenzaron a correr hacía la sala de maternidad, todas luchaban por llegar primero. Haruki se encontraba de espalda y escuchó un pequeño ruido en el vidrio que había detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con todas sus amigas. La peliroja sonrió y decidió darse la vuelta completa dejando a Saki a la vista.

-Es tan linda!- decía Haru mientras sacaba fotos con su teléfono.

\- Es idéntica a Isuke! vamos, cumplan con la apuesta.- dijo Suzu mientras Nio, Chitaru, Hitsugi y Tokaku le entregaban cierta cantidad de dinero.

-Haruki, estas segura de que es tu hija? No se parece en nada a ti.- dijo Tokaku mientras se acercaba más a la bebé para poder verla mejor.

-Que dices? Para tu información tiene mis ojos.- dijo la peliroja realmente orgullosa. Una enfermera entro a la habitación y le avisó a Haruki que Isuke estaba en su habitación, a lo que la peliroja agradeció a la mujer, les dijo a las chicas y todas se dirigieron a la habitación de Isuke. La pelirosa estaba algo más calmada y al momento de ver a Haruki y Saki entrar por la puerta, su rostro se iluminó casi al instante, cosa que llamó la atención en más de alguna chica. Haruki se acercó a Isuke y dejó a Saki en sus brazos, las chicas se acercaron para poder ver mejor a la nueva integrante.

-Isuke, di algo para que Saki abra sus ojos.- Haruki parecía una niña pequeña emocionada por su juguete nuevo.

-Saki!- bastó solo una palabra para que la bebé abriera sus ojos en busca de la dueña de aquella voz.

-Wow! Era cierto, si tiene los ojos de Haruki!- dijo Hitsugi realmente asombrada.

-En realidad era tu hija.- dijo Tokaku burlándose de la peliroja.

-Pero sus ojos son más bonitos que los tuyos Haruki.- agregó Nio ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Haruki.

-Es tan pequeña! Puedo sostenerla?- preguntó Suzu acercándose a las pelirosas. Isuke asintió y le entregó a la bebé. Todas las chicas se acercaron a ella, Saki era la nueva atracción.-Me encanta! Kouko-chan yo también quiero una así.- dijo sin pensarlo causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su novia.

-Yo también quiero uno así, o dos, o tres.- esta vez era Sumireko la que hacía sonrojar a su novia. Tokaku desvió su mirada hacia Chitaru e Hitsugi, la más pequeña tenía un brillo extraños en sus ojos, seguramente diría algo parecido a las demás, la peliazul iba a comenzar a reír cuando sintió que algo tomaba su camisa.

-Tokaku…- dijo Haru mirando directamente a los ojos de Tokaku.

-Oh no, tu no.- la peliazul comenzó a entrar en pánico.

 **OFICIALMENTE COMIENZA EL RECESO DE VERANO! NOS VEMOS EN MARZO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ESTOY DE VUELTA QUERIDOS LECTOREEES! Volví antes de lo planeado para deleite de ustedes XD disfruté mucho de mis vacaciones, tanto así que no escribí ni una sola palabra del fic durante el mes que estuve fuera XD aunque pondré todo mi esfuerzo de ahora en adelante. No crean que no estuve pensando en ideas nuevas para los próximos capítulos, es más, mientras estuve de vacaciones todas mis primas y sus hijos estuvieron aquí (mi familia tiene una casa en la playa así que siempre nos juntamos para estas ocasiones) y obtuve ideas bastante buenas. Convivir con 4 niños de 7, 6, 1 año con 6 meses y uno de 6 meses fue bastante complicado… MUY COMPLICADO, muchas veces pensé en ponerles bolsas en la cabeza y ahogarlos (excepto al más pequeño, es el que mejor se comporta y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro 3) pero después lo pensé mejor y vi que era una mala idea XDD (EXTRAVAGANZA ESAS COSAS ESTAN MAL!). Sufrí en carne propia lo que significa ser madre por un día completo, las rabietas, los llantos sin razón, las siestas fallidas, las comidas fallidas, desvelarme porque los niños estaban enfermos, etc. y eso hizo que volviera a pensar si realmente quiero tener hijos en un futuro y hasta ahora va ganando el NO con la mayoría de los votos XD Tomaré todas estas nuevas experiencias y las multiplicaré x 100 para hacerle la vida imposible a nuestro TeamSexy!**

 **ESTOY EN CASA NUEVAMENTE!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Bmary**

 **melanypao18**

 **kali9105 Tokaku prepárate :$ gracias! Todas tendrán grandes historias que contarle a Saki para avergonzarla cuando sea grande *-***

 **Legan Hanazono estúpido clima :c Si no has parado de reír cumplí con mi objetivo XD TODOS LOS DOCTORES SON MALEVOLOS SOBRE TODO LOS QUE PONEN INYECCIONES :c Me imagino que un niño en el jardín de infantes golpee a Saki por accidente y al otro día aparezcan Isuke, Haruki y todas las chicas con manoplas, bombas, armas, cuchillos y veneno para amedrentar al pequeño que osó tocar a la pequeña XDD Chicas, preparen sus dotes de padre que Saki no será a única bebé del grupo 1313 UPSSPOILER.~**

 **Jak363 KHGDFSJHGSDJHJDSH gracias :$ Chicas alguien más que pide más bebés! Lo siento por la demora, espero que no haya sido tan difícil :c**

 **Kitsune-alfa lamentablemente no tuve internet :c no me gusta mucho escribir desde el celular, el computador es mil veces más comodo c: La espera terminó! Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y perdón por la larga espera :c**

 **RatchetPower-chan TOKAKU PREPARATE MENTALMENTE PARA ESTO! Suzu lleva años apostando, es la gran maestra XD Yo la odiaba mientras escribía pero es imposible estar enojada con ella XD**

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock como una foca retrasada XDDD Estoy segura de que todas y cada una de las chicas de la clase negra temió por su vida aunque fuera una vez, la foto familiar será enmarcada en un gran cuadro y puesta a la entrada de la casa para que toda persona que entre tenga el privilegio de verla XDDD OKNO jhsdggfsdhds HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! QUIEN SERÁ LA PROXIMA EMBARAZADA?! (Suzu deja de apostar XD) Es que el bullying hacia Haruki es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer 3 Yo también tuve que leer y preguntar para poder escribir esta parte y me enteré de que una de mis tías estuvo 19 horas en parto, debe haber sido terrible ._. Gracias por la larga espera y perdón por tomarme unas vacaciones tan largas :c**

 **damydark Que bueno que me apiadé de sus pobres almas y no los dejé esperando un mes completo HAHAHHAHA okno :c Isuke no tuvo más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Tokaku, aunque estoy segura de que Tokaku estaba nerviosa, como si fuera su propio bebé XD Chitaru y Tokaku son las amigas que uno quisiera tener, te llaman por teléfono para insultarte 3 Como dije anteriormente, faltan muchos capítulos para que este fic termine asi que tendrán historias para rato c:**

 **Kitsune-Alfa LO SIENTOOO**

 **Caher1998 LO SIENTO X2 un parto sin apuesta no es parto XD Isuke repartió golpes como si de dulces se tratara XDD espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que te siga gustando c: perdón por la larga tardanza :c**

 **jaydisita.8709 aaaaw gracias *-* cualquier cosa que le suceda a Isuke es un gran desafío XDD Haruki prepárate porque aun te quedan unos 20 años de tortura inimaginable HAHAHAH gracias a ti por leer, espero que te siga gustando c:**

 **MFernandaRS AAAAW BEBÉS! (pero solo de lejos XD) Nio, existen los zapatos de tacón, deberías probarlos XDD Tokaku para madrina de Saki! PORFAVOR TRAUMENLAS A TODAS CON LOS VIDEOS DE NACIMIENTOS!**

 **Capítulo 12**

Después de una semana llena de exámenes y observaciones el doctor concluyó que Saki se encontraba en excelentes condiciones a pesar de haber nacido casi 3 semanas antes de que Isuke cumpliera los 9 meses de embarazo, por lo tanto el autorizaría el alta y ambas podrían irse a casa tranquilamente. Haruki era la más feliz con todo esto, podría estar con sus dos amadas en la comodidad de su casa, por otro lado, Isuke no estaba muy confiada con todo esto, volver a casa significaba que estaría sola con Haruki y Saki, no es que desconfiara de los cuidados de la peliroja pero durante toda la semana había tenido ayuda de las enfermeras que solían estar con ella durante todo el día, aquellas mujeres le habían dado varios consejos útiles pero Isuke sabía que al llegar a casa se olvidaría de todos. La pelirosa aún no había cambiado un pañal y a pesar de haberlo hecho en las clases de maternidad, hacerlo con un bebé de verdad era más difícil de lo que creía. En primer lugar, Saki era un poco inquieta e Isuke tenía miedo de emplear demasiada fuerza y hacerle daño, la pequeña se veía tan frágil y delicada que Isuke tenía extremo cuidado con ella, es más, cuando alguien más intentaba cargarla, la pelirosa sentía como el miedo y la ansiedad se apoderaban de ella y comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, pensaba que la dejarían caer o algo peor.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Haruki comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación con sumo cuidado de no haber olvidado nada y cuando estuvo segura tomó las maletas y se acercó a Isuke quien se encontraba vistiendo a Saki con un pequeño vestido rosa que hacía juego con el poco cabello que tenía.

-Estás lista?- dijo Haruki acercándose aún más mientras sonreía al ver lo tierna que se veía su bebé. Haruki pensaba que la pelirosa había puesto demasiado entusiasmo en comprar la ropa de la bebé aunque aquello no le molestaba, si su pequeña se veía tan linda como lo hacía ahora, podría acostumbrarse.

-Ya… casi… listo!-dijo la pelirosa terminando de vestir a la pequeña y tomándola en sus brazos suavemente. Haruki asintió y caminó fuera de la habitación junto con Isuke. Al llegar al auto, la peliroja guardó las maletas en la parte de atrás mientras que Isuke recostaba a Saki en su silla especial, después de varios minutos de inspección, la pelirosa se sentó al lado de la pequeña y se puso el cinturón.

-Isuke-sama no vas a sentarte a mi lado?- dijo la peliroja subiendo al auto.

-Isuke se irá aquí para cuidar a Saki.- dijo la pelirosa acariciando el rostro de la bebé que dormía tranquilamente.

-Para eso es la silla…- dijo Haruki por lo bajo pero Isuke logró escucharla, la pelirosa frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada para seguir observando a Saki. Haruki suspiró resignada y encendió el auto. No había avanzado ni cien metros cuando Isuke comenzó a regañarla.

-Idiota, debes ir más despacio, recuerda que vamos con Saki!- dijo la pelirosa un poco enojada tomando por sorpresa a su novia.

-P-pero voy a 40 km.- hizo una pausa.- No creo que vaya tan rápido, los bebé son más resistentes de lo que piensas, creo que estas exagerando un poco.- al pronunciar la última frase se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

-Saki es una bebé delicada, no voy a permitir que la pongas en peligro tan rápidamente.- Isuke miraba el espejo retrovisor, Haruki no quería mirar pues sentía que aquellos ojos color cobre destellaban ferozmente. La peliroja soló soltó una risita nerviosa e intentó ir lo más despacio posible. Normalmente aquel viaje hubiera sido de 20 minutos, esta vez duró 47 minutos, unos largos 47 minutos.

Una vez llegaron al estacionamiento, Isuke tomó el asiento de la pequeña y lo sacó del auto mientras esperaba que Haruki sacara las maletas.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo salvaje que eres al volante.- dijo la pelirosa completamente seria.

-Qué?- Haruki parecía impresionada por el comentario de su novia aunque no le tomó tanta importancia, sabía que Isuke estaba siendo demasiado melodramática pero no volvería a decírselo en la cara para proteger su propia vida.

-Bienvenida a casa cariño!- dijo Isuke pasando por la puerta de la casa, su voz sonó demasiado fuerte y producto de eso Saki comenzó a llorar haciendo que Isuke entrara en pánico. Haruki dejó las maletas a un lado y se acercó para ayudar. La peliroja tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos e intentó calmarla. Saki al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de la peliroja comenzó a mover su cabeza en busca de alimento, cosa que Haruki vio.

-Ups! Parece que el pequeño tesoro de papi tiene hambre!- dijo la peliroja desviando su mirada a Isuke quien seguía un poco asustada.- No fue culpa tuya.- Haruki esbozó una cálida sonrisa haciendo que todo los miedos de Isuke desaparecieran de inmediato. Isuke tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se sentó sobre el sofá para estar más cómoda. Se desabrochó el brasier y acercó uno de sus senos a la boca de su hija quien de inmediato comenzó a succionar. Haruki tomó las maletas que había dejado a un lado y las llevó hasta la habitación para después desempacarlas tranquilamente, luego se dirigió hacia el sofá y se situó en la espalda de Isuke para poder tener una mejor vista de la bebé. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su pequeña pelirosa y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de su otra pelirosa tomándole por sorpresa.- Se ven tan lindas juntas.- dijo la peliroja esta vez besando una de las mejillas de su novia.

-Claro que nos vemos lindas, somos hermosas, eso es obvio.- dijo Isuke algo presumida aunque por dentro se sintió feliz del halago de Haruki.

-Oh, escuchaste eso Saki? Mami dijo que eras hermosa.- Haruki acercó su mano para poder acariciar el rostro de la pequeña. Isuke sonrió ante tal acto.- Isuke-sama porque no le hablas? Solo abre sus ojos cuando tú dices su nombre.- Isuke soltó una risita, le encantaba que Haruki le pidiera favores, le hacía sentir que ella era totalmente dependiente de la pelirosa.

-Está bien.- dijo la pelirosa.- Saki, papá quiere ver tus lindos ojos.- esta vez Isuke tuvo cuidado con el tono de su voz y la pequeña al escuchar su nombre de los labios de mamá abrió sus grandes ojos en busca de la dueña de aquella voz.

-Aaaw, mira sus ojos son tan lindos!- dijo la peliroja mientras sacaba su teléfono y fotografiaba a la bebé desde todos los ángulos posibles. Saki seguía mirando el rostro de Isuke quien le estaba sonriendo pero al darse cuenta de las fotos, esa sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño totalmente fruncido.

-Cuidado con lo que fotografías idiota, no quiero que las fotos de mis senos estén viajando por internet, espera a que Saki termine de comer.- dijo Isuke algo molesta.

-Pero después de que la amamantes se dormirá, debo aprovechar estas oportunidades!- Haruki sonaba como una pequeña niña que había sido regañada por su madre.

-Isuke ya te lo advirtió, es problema tuyo si quieres desafiarme.- solo bastó esa frase para que Haruki se comprometiera a guardar aquellas fotos en la intimidad de su celular.

-Saki, tu mami me ha regañado.- dijo la peliroja haciendo muecas de tristeza, la atención de Saki se centró en Haruki.- Sus senos me han reemplazado.- Haruki simuló estar llorando para atraer la atención de Isuke, la pelirosa se dio la vuelta y su cara denotaba una mueca de " _De verdad dijiste eso?"_ que hizo que Haruki se sintiera completamente avergonzada por haber hecho esa broma.- No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.- las mejillas de la peliroja estaban del mismo color que su cabello, enterró su rostro en el cabello de Isuke hasta que la vergüenza se fuese.

-Yo tampoco.- dijo la pelirosa mientras volvía a abrocharse el brasier y se levantaba del sofá con la bebé. Comenzó a darle leves golpecitos en la espalda para que no se llenara de gases. Haruki se acercó a ambas y comenzó a sacar fotos nuevamente. Isuke suspiró resignada pero ya no podía hacer nada más.

-Ohhhh- Haruki hizo un ruido de desilusión.- Ya se durmió.- Isuke desvió su atención a Saki y efectivamente estaba durmiendo.- Los primeros tres meses de vida son tan aburridos.- dijo la peliroja mientras seguía a su novia hasta la habitación de ambas. Isuke recostó a la bebé en la cama. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para Saki era que durmiera con ellas hasta que creciera un poco más. Muchas de las enfermeras le habían dicho que esto servía para desarrollar el apego en los bebés y a Isuke le agradó aquella idea, así no perdería de vista a la pequeña.

Haruki se recostó al lado de Saki y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro.- Eres tan suave.- dijo la peliroja en un tono infantil. Isuke sonrió para sus adentros al ver aquella escena.

-Te importaría cuidarla un momento mientras Isuke se baña?- Isuke comenzó a desvestirse antes de escuchar la respuesta.

-Claro, tomate tu tiempo.- la peliroja seguía acariciando el rostro de Saki sin prestarle atención a la pelirosa quien se dirigía hacia el baño.

La primera noche fue algo tranquila sin embargo ambas chicas no pudieron dormir pues Isuke tenía que amamantar a Saki cada tres horas por lo que no podían mantener un horario fijo para dormir. La bebé lloró un par de veces pero gracias a Haruki, Isuke pudo sobreponerse de aquella situación.

El desafío de criar un hijo está recién empezando.

 **Observación: sé que los bebés a esta edad no son tan despiertos como lo describo aquí pero no creen que sería un poco aburrido si Saki no hiciera nada? Espero que lo entiendan c:**

 **Perdón por el capítulo tan corto, los compensaré con una pequeña sorpresa que tengo por ahí XD La última frase es realmente escalofriante ._.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOHOHOOOOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Pido disculpas de antemano por no actualizar la semana pasada, verán, entre a la universidad así que ahora mi tiempo es más limitado por lo que comenzaré a subir capítulos semana por medio para poder ajustar mis horarios aunque eso no quiere decir que me anime y suba cada una semana, todo depende del tiempo XDD Ahora, volviendo a la historia, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, espero sus comentarios como siempre xd**

 **Nos vemos la próxima!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Walle Megurine**

 **Blake93**

 **Kitsune-Alfa: soy el demonio encarnado, lo sé XDD GRACIAS ZEUS POR TRAERME DE VUELTA!**

 **kohitsucchi: gracias! He pensado en incluir a Otoya y Shiena-chan en la historia pero aún no encuentro el momento adecuado aunque ten por seguro que aparecerán XD HAGAN SUS APUESTAS! QUIEN SERÁ LA PROXIMA EMBARAZADA! (Apuesta auspiciada por Suzu XD)**

 **RatchetPower-chan: "cosetah mah lendaaaah" Haruki, los senos de Isuke te han reemplazado :c dfsgjhsdgfdsh gracias, yo también los eché de menos a todos ustedes c,:**

 **caher1998: después de tanto tiempo he vuelto c,: uuuuuuy sigan haciendo sus apuestas para ver quien será la próxima embarazada XDD dsfgjhdsgjsd ahora sabrán lo que es difícil.**

 **Jaydisita.8709: aaaaaw! Isuke, la feroz madre XDD Haruki tendrá que guardar sus energías para jugar todo el día con su pequeña *-***

 **Love is a wild animal Danirock: que comience el juego! (léase con tono de Jigsaw XD) jehjgjhgsaha el pueblo necesita los senos de la diosa para la prosperidad de su gente! XDD definitivamente me gustaría ver a Nio embarazada, después de burlarse tanto de Isuke y Haruki… el karma caerá por si solo! (no es spoiler, solo es una idea xd) gracias por todo, pondré todo lo que aprendí durante mis vacaciones en esta historia XD**

 **Capítulo 13**

Hace unas semanas que Saki había cumplido 2 meses de vida, Isuke y Haruki habían notado múltiples avances en la pequeña. Ambas chicas no podían desviar la mirada de la bebé ni un solo segundo, era tan enérgica y escurridiza, muchas veces estuvo a punto de matar a sus padres de un ataque al corazón al encontrarla en la orilla de la cama mientras dormía tranquilamente. Haruki e Isuke habían creado un plan en los momentos que tenían que cambiarle el pañal, mientras una se preocupaba de la bebé, la otra se preocupaba de la ropa y de los pañales siempre teniendo cuidado de no dejar a Saki sola pues esta se había acostumbrado a rodar sobre su cuerpo mientras le cambiaban el pañal.

-Todo es tu culpa Idiota, tu madre le dijo a Isuke que eras igual de inquieta que Saki.- dijo Isuke mientras luchaba con la pequeña para poder cambiarle el pañal.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- dijo Haruki mientras traía otro pañal limpio y lo dejaba al alcance de la pelirosa.

-Como un bebé puede moverse tanto? Solo tiene dos meses.- Isuke al fin pudo sacarle el pañal a Saki quien movía sus pequeñas piernas de una manera descoordinada.

-Solo imagina cuando empiece a caminar.- dijo Haruki tratando de reprimir una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pañal sucio y lo botaba en la basura.

-Oh no, ese será tu trabajo.- la pelirosa seguía luchando con la pequeña mientras volvía a vestirla y una vez estuvo lista la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, Haruki las siguió, se recostó al otro lado de la cama y tomó un juguete que tenía un pequeño cascabel de un lado. La pelirroja comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro llamando la atención de Saki quien tenía sus ojos clavados en aquel juguete, cada vez que Haruki lo movía de un lado a otro, los ojos de la pequeña lo seguían con una sincronización casi perfecta. De improviso, Haruki acercó el juguete al rostro de la pequeña y esta dejó salir un ruido parecido a un ruido de exclamación.

-Habló.- Isuke hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Haruki quien parecía estar igual de sorprendida que ella.- Haruki, Saki habló!- el rostro de Isuke se iluminó por completo al escuchar a Saki.

-Isuke-sama, rápido, trae mi teléfono, necesito grabar esto.- Haruki pretendía repetir lo que había hecho y hacer que la bebé volviese a hablar. Por primera vez en la vida, Isuke se levantó y fue a buscar el teléfono de la pelirroja sin oposición alguna.

-Ok, vuelve a hacerlo.- dijo la pelirosa mientras sostenía el teléfono frente a el rostro de Saki. Haruki repitió el movimiento y la bebé balbuceo aún más fuerte haciendo que ambas chicas gritaran de emoción.

-Lo hizo de nuevo! Mi bebé es tan inteligente.- Isuke tomó a la bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla en el rostro repetidas veces.

-Aaaah! Es tan linda!- Haruki se acercó a ambas pelirosas y comenzó a besar a Saki al igual que Isuke. El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar y no fue hasta que se escucharon gritos provenientes desde fuera de la casa que Haruki cayó en cuenta de que estaba un par de horas atrasada en su práctica semanal en el gimnasio y que había quedado con Chitaru y Tokaku para llevarlas en su auto.

-ABRE LA PUERTA HARUKI, JURO QUE NO VOY A HACERTE DAÑO.- desde afuera, Tokaku golpeaba la puerta enérgicamente.

-Si lo dices con ese tono de voz es imposible que lo crea.- Chitaru trataba de calmar a Tokaku posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la peliazul. De pronto la puerta se abrió pero no era a quien esperaban. En el momento en que Isuke mostró su figura, Chitaru tuvo ganas de correr por su vida pues el rostro de la pelirosa era exactamente el mismo que tenía al asesinar mientras que Tokaku tomaba una pose defensiva.

-Dime pedazo de idiota inútil sin inteligencia, que es lo que habrías hecho si Saki estuviera tomando una siesta y la hubieras despertado? Qué clase de castigo te habría venido mejor?- Isuke se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a los ojos de la peliazul quien pareció comprender el enojo de Isuke.

-Lo siento.- dijo la peliazul agachando su cabeza.- Pero deduzco que no está durmiendo, no es así?- Tokaku seguía con un semblante serio mientras Chitaru comenzaba a respirar de nuevo.

-Para tu suerte, no.- Isuke comenzó a relajar su postura.

-Podemos pasar?- esta vez fue Chitaru la que habló. Isuke las miró de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien.- la pelirosa se movió dejando el espacio libre para que ambas chicas entraran, se dio cuenta de que ambas buscaban a Haruki por toda la casa.- Pero primero….- se alejó de ellas mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Haruki parecía un poco asustada pues sabía que ambas chicas estaban dentro de su casa y una estaba realmente molesta con ella. Isuke se acercó a la cama sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja, tomó a la pequeña Saki en sus brazos y salió tranquilamente.- Es toda suya.- la pelirosa se sentó en el sofá, Tokaku y Chitaru sonrieron y tranquilamente entraron a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-NO! QUE VAN A HACERME? REALMENTE LO SIENTO, ESTABA CON ISUKE Y SAKI Y EL TIEMPO PASÓ VOLANDO Y…. NO SE ACERQUEN MÁS, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!- la pelirroja rogaba por su vida pero aquellos gritos no fueron escuchados por sus amigas. Un montón de ruidos se escucharon dentro de la habitación, pequeños golpes y gritos mezclados con golpes aún más fuertes que Isuke acalló con el ruido de la televisión.

-Papá se lo tiene bien merecido, no lo crees Saki?- Isuke sonreía mientras le hablaba a su bebé atrayendo su atención.- Bueno, no la culpo, cualquiera querría pasar su tiempo con una cosita tan linda como tú.- el dedo de Isuke tocó la punta de la nariz de la bebé haciendo que esta sonriera. La pelirosa sintió como su corazón se hinchaba y daba un salto al ver aquella linda sonrisa que su hija le había dado.

-No debiste golpearla tan fuerte.- dijo Chitaru ayudando a Haruki para que se levantara del suelo.

-Estuvimos esperando 3 horas Namatame.- Tokaku hacía sonar sus nudillos

-Saki, salva a papi!- Haruki se había levantado del suelo con la ayuda de Chitaru y se acercó a Isuke para que le entregara a la bebé. Haruki caminó nuevamente al lado de Tokaku.

-Azuma, era imposible dejar a esta preciosura. Mírala.- la pelirroja acercó la bebé al rostro de Tokaku, la peliazul se sentía realmente incomoda.- Porque no la sostienes?- sugirió la pelirroja llamando la atención de Isuke. Chitaru tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la llevó hacía el sofá para que fuera más fácil para ella. Haruki le indicó todos los cuidados que debía tener y le entregó a la bebé.

-Si le llega a pasar algo, te mato. Está claro?- Isuke se cruzaba de brazos tratando de disminuir su ansiedad. Tokaku asintió levemente, estaba demasiado nerviosa pues sentía que la bebé era demasiado frágil.

-Vamos Azuma, respira.- Chitaru se burlaba de la peliazul quien seguía algo rígida. Saki comenzó a moverse y Tokaku entró en pánico. Haruki y Chitaru trataron de reprimir una risa pero fracasaron.

-Ahora qué hago?- Tokaku miraba a la bebé sin saber qué hacer. Isuke dio un suspiro y se sentó al lado de la peliazul.

-Solo mécela un poco y háblale.- Isuke había aprendido un par de cosas estos días. Tokaku comenzó a mover sus brazos lentamente y la bebé comenzó a calmarse. La peliazul tocó una de las mejillas de la bebé con su dedo atrayendo su atención.

-Ahora qué?- Tokaku aún se sentía un poco inexperta.

-Solo háblale.- dijo Haruki tratando de ayudar a la peliazul. Tokaku no sabía que decir, la acción era realmente simple pero para la heredera de los Azuma era una tarea realmente difícil.

-Saki, hola.- Tokaku seguía mirando a la bebé quien al escuchar su voz esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, Saki sonrió. Parece que le gustas.- Chitaru posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la peliazul, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Tokaku se sintió feliz al ver aquella sonrisa. Isuke frunció el ceño sin que nadie se diera cuenta, estaba siendo desplazada por la heredera de los Azuma, aquello no le caía nada en gracia.

-Sí, sí, ahora devuélvemela.- la pelirosa sonaba un poco molesta, arrebató a la bebé de los brazos de la peliazul quien comenzaba a acostumbrarse al contacto de Saki.

-Mamá esta celosa!- ambas pelirrojas entonaron al unísono llamando la atención de Isuke quien las fulminó con la mirada.

Después de un par de horas de regaños hacía Haruki, las chicas decidieron irse sin antes recordarle a la pelirroja (por la fuerza) que no volviera a olvidarlas.

Al otro día y para mala suerte de Isuke, ambas chicas tuvieron que ir al doctor con Saki para su primera vacuna. A pesar de su trabajo, Isuke nunca había soportado las agujas y menos si estas se iban a enterrar en el precioso y delicado brazo de su preciosa y delicada hija. Haruki había prometido que ella entraría al cuarto de vacunación con Saki e Isuke esperaría fuera. Al llegar al hospital, había 3 madres con sus bebés esperando por la vacuna. Haruki e Isuke se sentaron a esperar su turno, la bebé se encontraba en los brazos de Isuke sin saber lo que se avecinaba. Cada vez que una madre y su bebé entraban al cuarto de vacunación, un llanto se escuchaba a través de las paredes haciendo que el estómago de Isuke se contrajera del terror y su sangre se congelara. ¿Aquello le iba a pasar a su bebé?

-Haruki, Isuke entrará contigo.- sentenció la pelirosa. Haruki estaba un poco asombrada, sabía que Isuke no era amiga de las agujas, es más, después del nacimiento de Saki y en una de esas tantas conversaciones con las enfermeras, le habían contado que Isuke estuvo a punto de golpear a una de ellas mientras intentaban colocar la intravenosa en uno de sus brazos si no hubiera sido por una chica peliazul de rápidos reflejos que detuvo el golpe antes de que este impactara contra el rostro de la joven enfermera.

-Estas segura? Puedo hacerlo yo sola.- Haruki tomó una de las manos de Isuke y le dio un pequeño apretón tratando de complacer a la pelirosa.

-No, yo también entrare. Después de todo también es el bebé de Isuke.- dijo la pelirosa algo nerviosa mientras miraba a Saki que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Está bien, pero no vayas a golpear a la enfermera.- Haruki soltó una pequeña risita. El cuerpo de Isuke se puso rígido.

-Quien te lo contó? Fue Azuma cierto? Maldita idiota, le dije que se callara.- Isuke comenzó a maldecir a la peliazul.- Recuerda que tú te desmayaste en el parto así que no eres mejor que Isuke.- la pelirosa intentaba ganar la conversación pero fue interrumpida por Haruki.

-Tranquila, no fue Azuma.- la pelirroja tocó la mejilla de Isuke con la punta de su dedo. Isuke entrecerró los ojos mientras en su mente repasaba los rostros de todas las enfermeras que habían estado en su cuarto ese día en caso de que se encontrara con alguna de ellas mientras estaba en el hospital.

El turno de Saki había llegado, Haruki tuvo que tomar en sus brazos a la bebé pues Isuke no se sentía demasiado bien. Al entrar al cuarto de vacunación, Haruki tuvo que sentarse en una camilla con la bebé para que fuera más cómodo para todos. Isuke por su parte buscó una silla lo suficientemente alejada de las agujas.

Le enfermera que allí se encontraba era una mujer joven, comenzó a charlar con Haruki acerca de la bebé, preguntó por su nombre y algunos datos más que necesitaba y luego procedió a llenar la jeringa con la medicina para la vacuna. Hizo que Haruki descubriera el brazo de Saki quien despertó por el movimiento. La enfermera rápidamente clavó la delgada aguja en el brazo de la pequeña quien al sentir aquel punto de dolor comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Al escuchar aquel llanto, una pequeña y apenas visible lágrima salió por uno de los ojos de Isuke, se aferró fuertemente a la silla con una de sus manos. Sintió como su estómago se apretaba y su corazón se rompía al escuchar los fuertes llantos de su bebé. Lo único que quería era tomarla en sus brazos, llorar con ella y llevársela de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Una vez terminado el proceso, Haruki se levantó de la camilla y comenzó a balancear a la bebé que después de un rato dejó de llorar. La enfermera puso una pequeña bandita en el brazo de Saki y dio por terminado el proceso de vacunación. Ambas chicas se despidieron de la enfermera y salieron del cuarto rápidamente, sobre todo Isuke.

-Isuke-sama se comportó bastante bien.- dijo la pelirroja entregándole a la bebé y depositando un rápido beso en la mejilla de la pelirosa.

-Crees que Isuke es un perro?- la pelirosa recibió a la bebé en sus brazos mientras fulminaba a la pelirroja con la mirada.


	14. Chapter 14

**BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS! ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA, NO ES UN SIMULACRO, ESTO ES LA VIDA REAL Y NO ESTÁN SOÑANDO!**

 **Quiero darles mis más sinceras disculpas por no actualizar esta historia en tanto tiempo (prácticamente más de un año, un año bastante loco) Quise darme un tiempo exclusivamente para terminar el capítulo que hace 1 AÑOOOO estaba tratando de terminar. Hasta el día de hoy recibo algunos reviews de este fics por lo que puse todo de mi y LO TERMINÉ!**

 **Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y que ayude a apaciguar su ira interna por demorarme tanto, no sé cuándo pueda volver a actualizar pero quiero retomar todo esto así que espero que sea lo antes posible. Gracias por apoyarme 3**

 **Agradecimientos (tenía todos sus agradecimientos personalizados pero cambie mi teléfono en donde tenía toda la información y la perdí, también me disculpo por eso u/u)**

 **Walle Megurine, Blake93, Kitsune-Alfa, kohitsucchi, RatchetPower-chan, caher1998, Jaydisita.8709, Love is a wild animal Danirock, Cruel Damisela, Ally Snape Queen, elenarivaille23, Pika-anime, MOD0706, maxfz19, Ariana19, An Aho, anonimov, cronamakenshisutcliff,** **lNigthmareoflove21l, LightDark0, KyoxAya13,**

 **Capítulo 14**

Isuke no había dormido muy bien durante la noche pues la pequeña Saki había pasado gran parte del tiempo balbuceando y haciendo ruidos de bebé. La pelirosa la sacó de su cuna y la recostó en el medio de la cama con la esperanza de que se durmiera pero al parecer esto avivó más los ruiditos de la pequeña. Últimamente la pelirosa tenía un sueño ligero y cualquier ruido, por más despacio que fuera, hacía que se despertara. Algunos años antes podría caer un rayo justo a su lado y no se hubiera despertado. Para su desgracia, Haruki seguía durmiendo tranquilamente sin siquiera notar los ruidos que hacía la pequeña. Isuke estaba realmente exhausta y no sabía qué hacer para que Saki se quedara dormida así que comenzó a cantar suavemente con la esperanza de que eso la pusiera a dormir. Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Saki dirigió su mirada hacia ella como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo mundo y después de un rato comenzó a cerrar sus ojos hasta que por fin se durmió. Isuke tenía sus ojos cerrados y muy pronto ella también cayó dormida.

Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían dormido pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por culpa de una alarma que Isuke mantenía en su celular que sonaba cada vez que debía amamantar a la pequeña Saki. Isuke nunca había sido muy responsable con los horarios de ningún tipo así que la alarma del teléfono le venía muy bien y ayudaba a Saki para no morir de hambre. La pelirosa maldijo en voz alta y con unas palabras venenosas despertando a la pequeña y a Haruki quien al escuchar aquellas palabras pensó que se refería a ella y no a la alarma.

-Buenos d…- Haruki se limpió los ojos y miró la hora en su teléfono.- Buenas madrugadas.- dijo con un tono gracioso tratando de hacer reír a Isuke mientras tomaba el teléfono y lo dejaba de vuelta en la mesita que había a un lado.

-No estoy de humor.- dijo la pelirosa estirando sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Tomó un par de minutos para que Haruki se diera cuenta de que Saki se encontraba justo en el medio de la cama. La peliroja comenzó a acariciar el estómago de la bebé haciendo que esta comenzara a mover sus manos tratando de agarrar el brazo de Haruki. Isuke, por su parte, miraba aquella escena con una pequeña sonrisa pero cuidando que Haruki no se diera cuenta. Pasó un momento y la peliroja seguía jugando con su hija. Isuke comenzó a impacientarse.

-Haruki, ya deja de molestarla.- Isuke tomó a la pequeña Saki en sus brazos y comenzó a amamantarla. Haruki por su parte movía un pequeño sonajero produciendo un ruido que llamaba la atención de la bebé haciendo que esta se alejara del pecho de Isuke para concentrarse en el sonido y el movimiento del juguete.

-Haruki.- volvió a decir la pelirosa que ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, Haruki seguía concentrada en mover el ruidoso sonajero y no prestaba atención a las palabras de su novia. Saki, por su parte, había perdido todo interés en el pecho de Isuke y estiraba sus pequeños brazos para alcanzar el juguete.

-HARUKI!- Isuke había perdido los estribos y había alzado su voz inconscientemente haciendo que la bebé se asustara y comenzara a llorar. La pelirosa fulminó a su novia con la mirada y comenzó a calmar a su hija.- Cariño, mamá lo siente. Todo es culpa de la idiota.- comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la bebé haciendo que se calmara un poco y cuando estuvo tranquila volvió a amamantarla.

-Lo siento Isuke.- Haruki se disculpó mientras se rascaba la cara.

-Es Isuke-sama.- dijo la chica desviando su mirada. Haruki suspiró derrotada pero de pronto una idea pasó por su mente. Se sentó a un lado de la chica y comenzó a hacer ruidos de cachorros para llamar su atención.

-Agh, Isuke odia a los perros…- la pelirosa hizo un ruido de disgusto tratando de hacerle ver el enojo que aún sentía.- Sobre todo si son tan ruidosos.- Isuke hizo énfasis en la palabra "ruidosos". Haruki no tomó en cuenta nada de esto y comenzó a besar una de las mejillas de Isuke repetidas veces tratando de convencerla. La pelirosa parecía no tener reacción alguna, pero tampoco se oponía. Hasta ahora no había recibido un golpe en la cara por lo que era una buena señal. La peliroja quiso ir más allá así que se acercó sigilosamente al lóbulo de la oreja de Isuke y le dio un suave apretón con su boca. Al sentir esto, Isuke se separó bruscamente de Haruki mientras ponía una de sus manos en la parte atacada. Sentía como la sangre le subía al rostro y estaba segura de que Haruki lo había notado pues cuando le dirigió la mirada, la peliroja tenía una sonrisa picaresca en el rostro.

Antes de que Isuke pudiera reaccionar (un golpe certero en el centro de la cara), Haruki la rodeo con su brazos y se acurrucó junto a ella mientras soltaba una risa traviesa. Hubo silencio por un momento hasta que Isuke se dio cuenta de que la peliroja se había quedado dormida de nuevo, dio un largo suspiro y dirigió la mirada hacía la pequeña que aún tenía en los brazos. Saki también se había quedado dormida así que Isuke intentó zafarse del agarre de Haruki para poder dejar a la bebé en su cuna pero la fuerza descomunal de la peliroja se lo hizo imposible. Aún no era hora de levantarse por lo que su única opción era seguir durmiendo pero en la posición en la que se encontraba no iba a ser lo más cómodo.

-Isuke! Apresúrate, debemos salir en 10 minutos!- Haruki se paseaba por la casa mientras se cercioraba de que todo estuviera en orden. Isuke se encontraba en su habitación mientras terminaba de vestir a Saki con un pequeño pero lindo vestido rosa que combinaba con el cabello de ambas, la pelirosa intentaba encontrar el peinado perfecto para su hija pero el poco cabello que tenía la pequeña no ayudaba mucho a la imaginación de Isuke. Saki intentaba tomar las manos de su madre que se posaban en su cabeza pero cuando lo iba a lograr, Isuke retiraba sus manos y las ponía en otro lugar en busca del peinado perfecto.

-Isuke ya está terminando así que deja de molestar.- dijo la pelirosa con su ácida lengua. Tenía algunos accesorios sobre la cama para ver cual se veía mejor en la pequeña. Tomó un pequeño moño con grandes perlas blancas pero lo deshecho porque lo encontró demasiado excesivo para el look que había creado. Luego tomó una cinta pero tampoco estaba cien por ciento complacida con el look completo. Haruki irrumpió en la habitación, sus chicas se estaban tomando demasiado tiempo en arreglarse.

-Ya están listas? De verdad tenemos que irnos ahora.- Haruki no quería presionar demasiado y apostar su vida frente a un arrebato de Isuke.

-Te puedes tranquilizar, ya casi estamos listas.- Isuke se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos para enfrentar a la pelirroja.- Si sigues interrumpiendo voy a tardar el doble.- amenazó la pelirosa.

-Está bien, te voy a dejar tranquila pero ya estamos justas de tiempo.- dijo Haruki mirando su reloj.

Algo interrumpió su pequeña discusión. La pequeña Saki comenzó a toser compulsivamente, cosa que alertó a ambas chicas. Haruki la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a palmear su espalda para poder descongestionarla.

-Haruki.- Isuke habló con voz temblorosa.- Creo que Saki se tragó algo.- La pelirosa buscaba desesperada el pequeño moño con perlas que había dejado a un lado.

-Que? Porque lo dices?.- Haruki observó el rostro de su hija y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien y la niña había dejado de toser.- Mira, ya está como nueva.- se la mostró a la pelirosa quien seguía un poco asustada.

-Dejé un pequeño moño con perlas aquí y ya no está! Oh por Dios la niña se lo debe haber tragado!.- Isuke comenzó a entrar en otro nivel de desesperación.

-Tranquila, esto es normal. Yo también me tragué un montón de cosas cuando era pequeña y sigo viva.- Haruki intentó calmar a su novia consiguiéndolo a medias.

-Debemos llevarla al hospital AHORA.- vociferó la pelirosa tomando el bolso de la pequeña y unas cuantas cosas más.

-Oye, espera, la pequeña está bien. Mírala!.- la bebé hacía ruiditos como de costumbre y se veía igual de alegre que siempre.

-AHORA.- repitió Isuke. Por dentro se sentía realmente culpable, gracias a su negligencia su pequeña podría estar en peligro. Tomó a Haruki por el cuello de su camisa y la obligó a caminar detrás de ella.

Al llegar al auto, Haruki puso a la pequeña en su asiento especial y mientras ponía uno de los cinturones se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto entre las ropas de la bebé. Su mano inmediatamente comenzó a buscar que era ese extraño objeto y cuando lo pudo ver desde cerca se percató de algo.

-Isuke.- la pelirosa se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

-Que?

-Por casualidad esté es el moño del cual estabas hablando antes?- dijo la peliroja mostrando aquel accesorio.

Isuke dio un largo suspiro.- Ese es.-

Al verlo intacto y con todas las perlas, Isuke sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. La niña no se había tragado nada, sólo se había enganchado entre sus ropas.

-Te lo dije, la niña estaba bien.- Haruki le ofreció una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su novia. Terminó de abrochar los cinturones y besó la frente de Saki.

 **Al final llegaron tarde a su reunión.**


End file.
